The Parallel Universe Chronicles: Home Again
by secbeth
Summary: Complete! Daniel returns home to the SGC after the destruction of Abydos. With him he brings someone from his distant past. ship with Daniel. Return of Dead Characaters language & violent content. AU. Angst romance scifi season 7 R
1. Default Chapter

Title: SG-1 Parallel Universe Chronicles: Home Again  
By Secbeth  


Disclaimer: I don't Own SG-1. I own all original Characters. SG-1 belongs to Gecko and MGM

Summary- Daniel comes back after the destruction of Abydos in season 6. We meet a colleague of his from before his days at the SGC. 

Chapter 1  
  
The Stargate iris opens and the blue portal shimmers. Several men stand ready and on guard. Jacob Carter and two hooded figures in ivory robes step out behind him.  
"Jacob, it's good to see you again." General Hammond says walking into the gate room.  
"George, yes it is." Jacob walks down the ramp grinning  
Jack, Teal'c Sam and Jonas enter the gate room with questioning looks on their faces. One of the figures steps forward and waits.  
Sam steps forward and hugs Jacob. "Hi Dad."  
"Hey kid. Jack someone you know came to see me." Jacob hugs his daughter tightly.  
"And who would that be Jacob?" Jack asks with peaked interest.  
The forward figure walks towards Jack and steps in front of him. Lowering his hood, Daniel Jackson reveals himself and says bluntly, "Hello Jack."  
Everyone in the room stands in shock. Several airmen in the control room stare.  
Walking toward the group the second figure reaches to lower her hood, but the flash of glittering from her hand device alarms everyone in the room turns to her and guns stand ready on her. She freezes in motion hands in air paused.  
"Daniel?" The figure questions.  
"General, she's alright." Daniel says motioning the figure forward.  
"I will remove it." The figure says softly.  
Removing the hand device and then her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark auburn and stunning violent eyes. "I am Dr. Andrea Milton."  
"Doctor you say?" O'Neill says cynically, studying the face of the Doctor.  
"It's a very long story Jack. She still has not told me anything about how she left Earth. Dr. Milton and I use to work together a few years before we opened the gate." Daniel says in his knowledgeable tone.  
Interjecting, Andrea says in a hurried voice, "I do not mean to rude, but if we move to the conference room he will come."  
"He?" Teal'c and Jack say simultaneously.  
"Yes, and it is better than he explains!" Andrea says cynically walking towards the left doors.  
"He?" O'Neill says again.  
"Major Carter, Selmac and your father have told me how much about you, I believe we will get along just fine." Smiling Andrea turns to Jonas Quinn completely ignoring the Colonel. "You and Daniel are much alike!" Everyone shares confused looks at the Doctor.

  
As soon as everyone enters the conference room a blue flash of light fills the room. An Asgard on a chair appears.  
"Thor?" General Hammond asks looking at the Asgard in the chair.  
"Yes, General Hammond it is." O'Neill says answering the General's question.  
"O'Neill, you are well." Thor says looking at the human with whom he had become well acquainted with.  
"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" O'Neill says calmly, interested in how the Doctor knew Thor was coming.  
"Andrea, I see you and Dr. Jackson have arrived safely." Thor says, happy that both Daniel and Andrea are safe.  
"Yes Thor, thank you." Andrea says quietly, feeling a little out of place, but confident in Thor's trust of O'Neill.  
"O'Neill, I have known Andrea for a few years now, and she can no longer remain with Kek. Several attempts on her life have made it impossible for her to remain as his queen." Thor says in a concerned tone, but trusting that O'Neill can help.  
"Who is Kek?" Major Carter asks.  
"A goa'uld who claims to be the Egyptian God of Chaos and Darkness." Daniel says.  
Jacob standing next to Andrea finally speaks, "He has been an outcast since before the goa'uld were sealed from Earth."  
"That does not matter! At least not anymore!" Andrea says harshly a little upset that Jacob would even mention Kek as an outcast.  
"What do you mean?" General Hammond inquires wondering why the woman standing next to Jacob is so upset.  
"One of our Tok'ra operatives reported that Anubis offered Kek to join him." Selmac tells the group looking at Andrea.  
Teal'c heatedly speaks, "That is unlikely, they have been enemies for millennia."  
"The operative was correct. Anubis himself stood before me." Andrea closes her eyes with an expression of fear on her face, shaking her head.  
"If they join forces, the Asgard will not be able to fight them." Thor speaks with a foreboding tone.  
"Then we have to stop him!" Jonas and Daniel say together. Daniel looks a little more concerned, and moves toward Andrea.  
"Before I left, Kek spoke of the betrayal Anubis is capable of. He did not believe that he would join Anubis but with my absence anything can change. That's why I am here." Andrea says confidently.  
"That's great, so what can we do?" O'Neill asks Thor, ignoring Andrea.  
"Andrea serves little purpose in the Tok'ra's care at this moment and I cannot provide her with what she needs to live among the Asgard for long periods of time." Thor looks at O'Neill "I believe that you O'Neill can protect her and use her as a true advantage over Anubis. Her presence in the SGC will help the Asgard keep regular contact with you."  
"Me." O'Neill expressed in his face. "What kind of advantage?"  
Andrea touched her head and gasped in pain. Andrea bends forward in pain as another wave of pain hits  
"Andrea are you alright?" Daniel asked with concern, holding her shoulders to steady her. Everyone looks at Andrea. Jacob walks over to stand next to her, showing his concern and his trust.  
"Give me a moment!" gasps again, looking straight a Thor with a terrified look on her face. "Thor you must go, Yu is about to attack a protected planet!"  
"I must leave, O'Neill. Andrea can tell you everything you need to know." Thor disappears in a beam of blue light.  
"Damn, I hate that." O'Neill groans at the fact that Thor leaves often with a moments notice.  
"You get used to it," Andrea smiled, as she massages her temples. Daniel still holding Andrea looks at her concerned that she is still in pain. "Are you going to be okay?" Andrea turns her head and smiles. "In a moment."  
"Andrea is there anything you need?" Jacob says touching Andrea's arm. "I'll be fine in an hour or so." Andrea smiles at Jacob. "I wish I could stay as well, but I am needed to receive a report from an operative," Jacob's voice switched to Selmac's. "Sam see that Jack does not murder Andrea."  
"Selmac, remember what I said about infiltration on both sides." Andrea says in a warning tone.  
Jacob's voice returned saying, "I will, you have already help us enough on that front. George, will you see me dial out."  
"Sure." Both men walk out talking to each other.

  
  
"Dr. Jackson, what happened, Anubis destroyed Abydos?" Jonas asks wonder where Daniel has been the last month.  
"The others stopped me from interfering." Daniel said with grief in his voice.  
"You told me to give it to him," O'Neill yells at him.  
"I know Jack!" Daniel shouts angry with himself.  
"Daniel calm down, we'll fix it." Andrea comforts Daniel by squeezing his arm in support.  
"What do you mean fix it, Dr. Milton," Major Carter asks inquiring about Andrea's comment.  
"We need to destroy Anubis's new ship as soon as possible." Andrea looks at O'Neill with a sense of urgency.  
"Anubis's technology is far superior to any technology we have seen before." Teal'c states matter of factly.  
"Yes, but with some intelligence and a lure I am sure the SGC is quite capable of taking out his ship," Andrea pauses, "There is a vent shaft that leads to the power source of the new weapons."  
"I think I know what you're thinking!" Sam exclaims excitedly.  
"Are you suggesting we supercharge the power charge causing a massive explosion," Jonas speaks confidently.  
"See Daniel, now we have a plan." Andrea walks and stops at the window looking down on the gate rubbing her neck.  
"We have a plan you...you..."Jack points at Andrea, and looks annoyed.  
"Let me guess I'm a bystander." Andrea returns staring him in the face.  
"No," Jack answers quickly then changes his answer. "Yes."  
"I thought as much." Andrea looks at Daniel, a little surprised. "How did you ever get on his good side?"  
"I had to break him in." Daniel smiles giving Andrea confidence.  
"Hey, I'm not a dog." Jack says.  
"No one said you were. Major, if you get the information, do you think you could come up with a concrete plan." Andrea ignores O'Neill's looks and pays attention to Sam and Jonas.  
"Yes of course." Sam says excepting Andrea's offer.  
"I think I know how to snare Anubis," Jonas tells the group.

  
  
General Hammond enters the briefing room with Dr. Fraiser. "Dr. Jackson you and Dr. Milton need to be examined by Dr. Fraiser."  
"I understand General; it's been years since I've seen a doctor. Not that I wanted to, Dr. Frasier." Andrea says giving away no information. "I assume you'll want my medical records. I will provide you with whatever information you need."  
"Well then let's get started." Dr. Fraiser shows Andrea the way and Daniel follows exchanging greetings with Dr. Fraiser.

  
  
Dr. Fraiser stands between two beds in the infirmary, Daniel on one and Andrea on the other. General Hammond and O'Neill enter the room.  
"So how are your patients?" O'Neill asks stepping forward to stand next to Daniel.  
"Daniel seems to be fine. However, Dr. Milton seems to be in an extraordinary condition. According to her medical records, six years ago, she was dying from a rare form of cancer. Not only is the cancer gone along with the traces of treatment, her brain activity is 43% more than normal. Her strength level is amazingly similar to that of a Jaffa as well as the high levels of Naquidah in her blood."  
Major Carter enters the room holding a chart and hands it to Dr. Fraiser. "Her Naquidah levels are twice that which we have seen in anyone before." Sam states, walking into the room.  
"Can you explain all of this Dr. Milton?" General Hammond asks looking at her directly, ignoring O'Neill's distrusting look.  
"Yes, Kek got bored with torture and death, so he added the realm of science to his hobbies. I like several others were genetically enhanced." Speaking with knowledge in her voice.  
"Nirrti?" Jonas and O'Neill ask.  
"Heaven's no! She was barbaric. Congrats in defeating her." Andrea speaks first in a loud then in a congratulatory tone. Looking at Teal'c standing by the door she addresses him, "Teal'c, you have no idea how much you have affected Kek's planets and my work. It was your actions that helped me conduct my relief operations to Kek's slaves."  
"Indeed." Teal'c says raising his eyebrow.  
"Back to your enhancements, what else do you have up your sleeves?" O'Neill asks looking Andrea up and down.  
"As you saw with Thor, I occasionally have visions in combination with headaches. I do not always have them with headaches, those come when someone in the vision is in pain. The visions are a result of the increased brain activity."  
"I had visions, due to Nirrti's machine, Dr. Fraiser removed a tumor." Jonas speaks standing on the other side of Daniel.  
Andrea shakes her head and looks at Daniel and then at Jonas. "Nirrti had no patience or knowledge of human physiology. That's why her experiments went wrong. Kek's visits to Earth for new hosts allowed him to gain information and he did not have to do the work himself."  
"Visits." O'Neill shouts, while all look at Andrea in shock.  
"Colonel calm down you're in the infirmary. "Dr. Frasier reminds O'Neill.  
"This Kek has been here more than one time?" General Hammond looks at Andrea concerned.  
"He returns only once every thousand years for hosts." Looking at Daniel and then at O'Neill, "I did have a symbiote before he killed her."  
"You were a willing host to a Goa'uld?" Daniel's voice sounds horse.  
"I was sick, and they liked me. All of Kek's hosts are like him and they all go willingly."  
"Well they're idiots!" O'Neill speaks angrily.  
"Yes and I am one of them. Kek is evil, charming and dangerous." Andrea runs her hand down her face. "Going with him was the biggest mistake I ever made."  
O'Neill rolls his eyes and looks at her disbelieving.  
"Jack, she is telling the truth, she explained a little about how she has been living. Andrea can be as helpful as Teal'c is, she is an experienced archeologist, sociologist and she is a great as a diplomat." Daniel says supporting Andrea.  
"Daniel, you do not have to defend me. General Hammond, Thor and I discussed what I can do. Feel free to ask me about Kek's technology. I will also provide you with any necessary information to help you fight the Goa'uld. My presence among the SGC is not a violation of the Protected Planets Treaty so I can provide you with some Asgard technology."  
"I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer." Sam says excited at the opportunity to explore Asgard technology.  
"Dr. Fraiser, you're still concerned about Cassandra. I will see her if you wish." Andrea says sensing the Doctors interest in her enhancements.  
"General, Andrea has said that she and Daniel have been busy with Tok'ra and need rest. Anymore questions should wait until tomorrow." The doctor says concerned that Andrea hasn't gotten much rest in the past few days.  
"Of course, Colonel would you take Dr. Jackson to his room. Major you can show Dr. Milton to the second VIP Room." The General leaves.

  
  
Sam and Andrea walk down a hall. "Major." Pulling out a small leather pouch and pulls out a key attached to a slip of paper, "This is to a storage facility in Los Angeles. If you could have some of my things brought here as well as some pens, pencils, paper, and some recent newspapers, I would appreciate it."  
"Sure, can I ask why?" Sam says walking next to Andrea, interested in why she wants stuff to write with.  
"Some of my notes from a dig may help us later. The News will keep me busy."  
"Here we are." The Major opens a door and the two women walk in. "It's not much but it sleeps well."  
"Thank you, tomorrow I will help you with the plans for destroying Anubis's new ship." Andrea says yawning.  
"Good. If you need anything, someone will always be at the door." Major Carter says shutting the door  
"Thanks again." Andrea sits down on the bed after the Major leaves.

  
  
"Jack, it's good to be back." Daniel walks next to Jack.  
"Hey, we missed you but what's with her?" Jack asks still unsure of Dr. Milton.  
"She brought me back. I don't understand everything. It's all a little fuzzy. She is in great danger. I believe she can help." Daniel looks at Jack wanting his trust.  
"I don't trust her or like her Daniel!" Jack says annoyed and worried.  
"She knows Jack. She doesn't show it but she finds it hilariously funny." Daniel smiles at him.  
"She does, does she?" Jack gives Daniel an interested look.  
"Don't worry, Jack, she doesn't bite too hard." Daniel laughs at O'Neill expression.  
"I'm sure. Here is where we put your stuff. We got rid of a lot, but we saved you this stuff." Jack says opening the door to the VIP room  
"Thanks Jack that means a lot." Daniel looks around the room. "Andrea will grow on you Jack, just like the rest of us."  
"We will see about that. You get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Once the door is shut Daniel picks up the picture of Sha're and sits on the bed, staring at it. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
Daniel walks around the VIP room sorting through his things. Hearing a knock, he answers it.  
"Hey, did you sleep Okay?" Andrea asks entering the room looking bright and cheery.  
"Yeah, no more extremely vivid dreams." Daniel smiles at Andrea.  
"Good, but eventually I'll try to help you with memory recall again. The device Jacob gave me is amazing. I had a vision with one on and it was much stronger than normal. Thank goodness no one was in pain." Andrea says walking into the room.  
"You're not the girl I used to know." Daniel says leaving the door open.  
"No I suppose the Goa'uld changed us both. I like the person I've become Daniel. I'm still learning about the new you, but Daniel I wish my past was as sinless as yours." Andrea says trying to confess a little.  
"What do you mean?" Daniel wonders what she thinks she has done that is so bad.  
"I've done some things I am not very proud of." Andrea looks away from Daniel, while she sits down on the bed.  
"What happened?" Daniel asks sitting down next to her.  
"It's too hard to talk about. Things that happened four years ago are difficult to remember. When I am ready I will tell you everything Daniel. It wasn't pretty." Andrea says looking upset.  
"I understand Andrea, but if it becomes important you have to tell me." Daniel says wanting her to confine in him but tries not to push.  
"I will Daniel. I will." Andrea blinked away tears.  
  
Sam raps on the door then enters the room. "Hey Daniel how are you doing?"  
"Good, thanks Sam." He answers back.  
"Dr. Milton, they told me I could find you here." Major Carter says addressing Andrea who looks up a little upset.  
"Please Major call me Andi." Andrea smiles, while trying to hide her tears.  
"Ok, Andi." Sam accepts her request. "Your things are here. Also, I am ready to work."  
"That's great." Andrea says standing up.  
"I would like to meet with Jonas and find out what he has done with the tablets." Daniel moves towards the door.  
"Okay then, I'll go with Sam and see you later." The women follow Daniel out of the room.  
  
"Here is my lab, "Sam opens the door and walks in.  
"Nice." Andre walks in behind her and looks around. "Very high tech."  
"It isn't." Sam pulls out paper, smiling at Andrea's comment.  
"We don't need that" Andrea pulls out a pouch she had hidden in her shirt "I have this." Andrea pulls out a small device from the pouch and handed it to Sam.  
"That's Tok'ra." Sam turns on the device, which then shows a 3-D hologram of a large Ha'tak.  
"Yes, this is Anubis's ship. The hologram doesn't have all the details though. I did not receive it until just before we left the Tok'ra Council." Andrea says handing the device to the Major.  
"This is great, and we can fix it so it has the air shaft and the interface with my computer." Sam opens her laptop and turns it on. "Wonderful. If I can have the device for a moment." Andrea takes the device, presses some small crystals and then turns the device off and then on again revealing a new improved hologram.  
"Wow that was fast." Sam looks amazed from Andrea to the hologram.  
"Yeah, sorry about that I meant to show what I was doing. I have used those devices so many times its second nature." Andrea holds out the device  
Sam takes the device and hooks it up to her computer. "You can show me later."  
"I will," Andrea watches the Major work. "Major Carter, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" Sam stops working and looks at Andrea.  
"Do you ever have horrific memories of Jolinar's memories that stick out?" Andrea looks nervous.  
"Sometimes why?" Sam questions, wondering how Andrea must feel among strangers, she notice how Andrea clung to her father and Daniel.  
"I just thought since you weren't blended for very long you wouldn't have all her memories." Andrea didn't know much about blending, other than what Keket's memories were of previous blends and what little Kek told her.  
"I do but I can't just call them up." Sam says speaking of a Tok'ra memory device.  
"Do you wish you could get rid of some of them?" Andrea asks more confident in herself and the answers she would like to know, feeling strange.  
"Some, but others of hers are good and sweet, she's a part of me now." Sam says recalling the memories of Jolinar and Lantash.  
"Do you ever regret anything you've done in your military career?" Andrea asks know that her line of questions may peak the Major's interest but feeling it may help her settle in better.  
"Actions I've taken no, messing with the gate yes." Sam looks at Andrea. "Is something bothering you?"  
"Yes, being a host wasn't easy. Kek's original mate didn't honor his rules, she took over me one too many against my will. Two years of hell before it was over. If Kek had not killed her, I don't think I could have lived with myself." Andrea looks at Sam then away  
"I understand...." Sam says wonder what had happened to Andrea.  
  
"General?" Major Carter and Dr. Milton say at the open door of General Hammond's office.  
"Major, Dr. Milton I was just about to come see how you were progressing. The General speaks while standing. "Please come in."  
"We are finished sir." Major Carter walks in and Dr. Milton follows her.  
"It was quite easy." Dr. Milton speaks confidently.  
"Good, why don't you both take a seat?" The General sits down again.  
"Sir, I'd just like you to know that I was host and some of the things I've done were horrible things." Andrea says letting him know that she wasn't exactly like a Tok'ra and she had a past.  
"Sir, she wants to make sure we understand that she wasn't exactly perfect." Sam says knowing that there is some kind of trauma Andrea is hiding. "I understand Dr. Milton." The General says understand that Dr. Milton wants to be accepted at the SGC.  
"I just need time to adjust to everyone before I explain everything." Andrea says explaining herself.  
"Thank you won't..." Andrea says before being cut off. "Major if you can give us some time." The General says wanting to speak with Andrea alone. Sam leaves.  
"Sir before you begin I made promise Dr Fraiser. I have two injuries one on each arm from being restrained." Andrea says prepared to show him her arms.  
"By whom?" The General says looking interested in what had happened to Dr. Milton before she arrived and why Thor was concerned that they might not have arrived safely.  
"A very scared individual" Andrea says smiling.  
"Did this person mean to hurt you?" The General ask inquiring if her injuries where intended or not.  
"No he apologized after. I'd rather that no one knows." Andrea says looking a little embarrassed.  
"That can be done as well." The General wonders why but sees no harm in what she asks so intends to keep the secret.  
"Thank you sir." Andrea says grateful that her secret will be kept.  
"Dr. Milton I received some interesting information on you." Hammond pulls out a manila file.  
"Really." Andrea says wondering what kind of information he would have.  
"Yes, let's see." The General looks at a file in front of him. "You have a PhD in anthropology, archaeology, sociology, and political science. You have a Masters in art history as well as papers out in the combined subjects. Your father is a prominent lawyer, and your uncle is a US Congressman.'  
"Scary, isn't it?" Andrea grins at the General  
"Frankly, I'm surprised your name never came across my desk before now." Hammond was so shock when he read the file he almost spit out his coffee.  
"It probably didn't because I was sick and then I disappeared." Andrea says referring to her cancer and joining a goa'uld.  
"You're right. Also we need to deal with the issue of your disappearance." The General agrees with her reasoning.  
"If you don't mind sir, I believe that on my own time I will go to my parents and tell them that I went to a small remote village in South America. They'll believe it." Andrea's parents knew her to leave on sabbaticals with out notice all the time, and have no contact for weeks or months at a time.  
"Our investigations have probably tipped off the private investigator your father hired to find you." The General had also received several police reports along with her FBI file on her disappearance.  
"You're welcome to notify my uncle that I was found by a satellite team and that I'm helping translate for your team." Andrea says knowing her uncle would be more receptive to her return than her parents.  
"You're good. I believe I will contact him personally." Hammond wanted to hear the sound of the Congressman's voice when he heard his niece was alive.  
"Don't worry sir. I plan on helping the SGC the best I can." Andrea couldn't wait to start working. The rumors she had heard amazed her and now she could be a part of the progress of Earth.  
Hearing a knock on the door, the General answers, "Come in."  
Colonel O'Neill pokes his head, "We're ready Sir."  
"We're coming." The General stands up.  
After the Colonel closes the door Andrea speaks, "General one more thing. Daniel may not seem his self yet. He doesn't remember everything yet. I am trying to help him, just give him some time."  
"I can do that." Hammond noticed that Daniel wasn't quite himself yet and that it would take time for him to be at home again.  
"Thank you." Andrea says grateful.  
  
"Standing in front of a projection screen with a picture of Anubis's ship, Major Carter waits for the General and Andrea to join the table where Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas sit. "As you can see Anubis's has built a larger than normal ship."  
"Damn, that is one big ass ship." O'Neill states satirically. Andrea rolls her eyes.  
"Now if we blow up Anubis's new weapons, he will have auxiliary weapons." Sam says pointing to the power source of more weapons.  
"The Major is correct. In order to completely take out the weapons, we must destroy the ship." Andrea informs the group.  
"Dr. Milton and Major Carter are correct. It would not take much for Anubis to repair his weapons." Teal'c speaks in his deep voice.  
Andrea rubs her temples and then speaks. "That's where Ba'al comes in."  
"What does that snake head have to do with this?" O'Neill says looking at Major Carter who has taken a seat for an answer.  
Andrea takes a deep breath, looks at the General and then speaks. "Yu is dying and can no longer be trusted. If I promise Ba'al that he can have all that is Yu's when he is dead, Ba'al will not refuse the offer to take out Anubis's ship."  
"Are you NUTS?" O'Neill yells while jumping up out of his seat.  
"Colonel O'Neill Sit Down!!" General Hammond orders.  
"Andrea you do realize you'll be giving Ba'al more power." Daniel finally says looking at Andrea.  
"He's right." Jonas confirms.  
"Yes, but he will most likely leave us alone for alone for a while after. Anubis will want revenge, for the destruction of his ship. Ba'al will have to fend him off." Andrea says confidently.  
"Sir, she's lost her mind." O'Neill stares at her.  
Looking at Jonas, Andrea says in a soft tone, "You wouldn't like the alternative."  
"What is the alternative?" O'Neill asks  
"I cannot say." Andrea replies.  
"Tell me." O'Neill says sternly.  
"No!" Andrea shouts.  
Colonel O'Neill jumps up, flies across the table at Andrea, yells, "Tell me now!" grabbing her arms and holding them down with a death grip.  
"Jack, no!" Daniel yells as Teal'c tries to pull O'Neill back, but O'Neill's grip is so tight that he pulls Dr. Milton with him across the table.  
Andrea, who hasn't flinched, replies to O'Neill. "I do not have to tell you anything and I will not tell you." O'Neill's grip tightens. Daniel looks at Andrea, distressed that she is goading his friend but concerned she might be hurt.  
"Colonel O'Neill you will let go of Dr. Milton and restrain yourself." The General orders while standing up.  
The Colonel lets go, but Teal'c holds him awhile before letting go. Daniel walks around the table and checks Andrea to see if she is alright. "Are you okay, Andrea?" Daniel asks pushing up her sleeves.  
Pushing him away, Andrea rubbed her arms.  
"Dr. Milton?" The General asks.  
"I'm fine. I have faced worse than Colonel O'Neill's wimpy grip." Andrea smiles at Sam as Sam smiles back. O'Neill glares at Major Carter.  
"Sir, I believe I know how to lure Anubis into our trap." Jonas says changing the subject.  
"Jonas, why don't you and Dr. Jackson work on it, while Major Carter and Teal'c escort Dr. Milton to the infirmary?" The General turns to Jack. "Colonel, in my office now!"  
Andrea imitates in a low voice, "Woof, woof."  
O'Neill replies, "I heard that."  
  
The General slams the door to his office open and storms in. "Colonel I cannot believe you. She was goading you and you fell for it." Picking up a file, he throws it at the Colonel.  
"What is this?" Catching the file and opening it.  
"This is Dr. Andrea Milton's file that was faxed to from the Pentagon this morning." The General says trying to calm himself.  
"Holy shit. She's a genius!" Jack looks at the file in surprise.  
"Not only that, she's Congressman Archibald Milton's niece." The General sits in his chair and sighs. "If he ever found out, he would come here himself to see you. I don't know what he would do."  
"I'm sorry General; I don't know what got into me. What do you mean 'what he would do?'"  
"The Congressman is known for his Old South Politics." Hammond remembered an incident several years ago when the Congressman was harassed for decking a reporter  
"Hmm. I screwed up, didn't I?" Jack looks at General upset.  
"Yes you did Colonel. Now I'm going to call her uncle now. I want to tell him she is in good hands." The General leans forward and clasps his hands together. "Can I do that?"  
"Yes and I will apologize to her." O'Neill says giving up.  
"Good, now get out!" Hammond orders still upset at O'Neill's actions.  
  
"Dr. Milton, do you think it was wise to provoke Colonel O'Neill like that." Teal'c asks.  
"Teal'c, Major Carter, there is something you must understand. I have spent the last six years with a Goa'uld. Four of those years running a secret operation behind his back, and avoiding his Jaffa. Colonel O'Neill is peanuts." Andrea smiles at Teal'c.  
"Thor said you were in danger, what happened?" Sam asks as they turn the corner.  
"Kek's first prime." Andrea laughs.  
"Andi, what's so funny?" Sam asks.  
"His name." Andrea breaks out in a giggle.  
"What warrior's name would make you laugh?" Teal'c gives Andrea confused look.  
"Kal'vek," Andrea says snickering, "It referrers to his way with the ladies."  
"White warrior?" Teal'c asks.  
"Some name for a Jaffa, don't you think, Sam?" Andrea looks at Sam who is interested in the name.  
"I'd say so." Sam says finding the name funny as well.  
"After every battle he would have new slaves for me and for him" Andrea shivers. "When I let them go they were very grateful."  
  
The three of them walk into the infirmary and Dr. Fraiser greets them. "Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Milton, I did not expect to see you again."  
"She had a little run in with Colonel O'Neill!" Sam smiles.  
"Well let's see what we have." Janet walks over to Andrea who is taking off her jacket.  
Andrea takes off her coat. "Hmm, maybe not peanuts." Her arms still purple.  
"Indeed, Dr. Milton, Colonel O'Neill exerts great strength." Teal'c says looking at Andrea's arms  
"It looks as if Jack left his fingerprints as well." Dr. Fraiser pokes the purple hand marks. "What did you do?"  
"She provoked him Janet." Sam looks at the marks as well.  
"I do not believe it was wise!" Teal'c says looking again at the marks.  
"I'm fine," wincing as the Doctor pokes some more, "I would like some aspirin."  
"Are you sure Dr. Milton?" Dr Frasier says handing Andrea some pills.  
"Yes," Andrea stands up and walks around "If you don't mind I'd like to go back to my room for a while. Perhaps Teal'c could escort me."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Dr. Fraiser says not saying that she thought something was bothering Andrea.  
"Sure, I want to talk to Janet anyway." Sam says standing next to Dr. Fraiser.  
  
Teal'c and Andrea walk down the hall in silence. When they reach her door, she turns to him, "Thank you, if I may touch your hands. Something about you has been nagging me since I saw you walk in the gate room."  
"You may." Teal'c says looking interested in what she wants with his hands.  
Andrea takes his hands and flinches in pain. Letting go she grips her head in pain. "Teal'c on your next mission, be careful. Someone will try to kill you."  
"Are you positive Dr. Milton?" Teal'c looks at her with great interest.  
"Yes please be careful." Andrea shakes her head positively.  
"Indeed I will." Teal'c says taking her warning to heart.  
"Teal'c if you could see that I am not bothered, not for any reason if it is important have them continue without me." Andrea looks tired and gives Teal'c a small smile.  
"As you wish." Teal'c left, nodding to the sergeant outside her door. 


	3. 

  
Website: (all of my stories can be found here.)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Angst, Romance, Sci-fi  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Other  
  
Spoilers: References to season Seven and previous seasons, some spoilers for 7  
  
Season: 7  
  
Sequel/Series Info: First in the series.  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of language.  
  
Content Warnings: Use of bad language  
  
Summary: Daniel brings back a colleague through the gate. This is her story, and her relationship to the SGC and SG-1.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund  


* * *

  
Chapter 3  
  
Sitting in the middle of the bed in her room, Andrea meditates. Hearing a loud knock on the door, she opens her eyes. "Come in."  
"Hey, Teal'c said you did not want to be bothered but that was hours ago." Daniel says entering the room.  
"We brought you something to eat." Jonas lays a tray on the table.  
"Thanks but..." Andrea says being cut off.  
"The sergeant said you skipped lunch." Daniel looks at papers thrown about.  
Andrea picks up the newspaper in front of her and crumples it and throws it in the trash. "I leave and the government goes to hell in a hand basket. Would you eat?" Andrea looks at Jonas and grins.  
"I would." Jonas answers.  
"Ok, ok, I'll eat." Andrea jumps up and looks at the tray.  
"Good, how are your arms?" Daniel picks a notebook upon the desk and stares at the drawings. "I've seen this before."  
Andrea pulls out a chair at the table and sits down. "Yes," sticking a fork in mash potatoes and opening her mouth to eat them.  
Jonas looks at the drawings as well, "This is ancient." Looking at Daniel for confirmation hands the notebook back.  
Andrea continues to eat paying attention, but says nothing. Daniel and Jonas sit down at the table still looking at the drawing.  
"Where did you see this?" Jonas asks.  
Andrea reached under her shirt and pulls the necklace out and takes it off. Andrea clinches the pendant and opens her hands and then hands it to Daniel.  
"Where did you get this?" Taking the necklace and studying it carefully. "Do you know what this could mean?"  
"I found it." Andrea lies.  
"Where did you find, Dr. Milton?" Jonas gets excited.  
"I don't know." Andrea gets tense.  
"Andrea, what's wrong?" Daniel hands the necklace to Jonas. Daniel knows when he woke up in that strange place and she was there sleeping she didn't understand how he got there.  
"I'm sorry Jonas; I did not mean to be that short." Andrea takes a long drink. "Please call me Andi, both of you; I'm going to be here a long time. Daniel, nothing's wrong, I just don't remember."  
"You did not used to be this outspoken." Daniel acknowledges.  
"No, but then I never found something important with my name on it." Andrea takes a bite of the sandwich on her plate.  
"Does the inscription match anything you have seen before Dr. Jackson?" Jonas touches the red stone in the center.  
"No." Daniel says looking at the inscription.

  
  
Andrea sees the Colonel walk by in the hall. She jumps up and runs after him. "Colonel O'Neill." Andrea yells again. "Colonel O'Neill, please wait."  
"Yes, Dr. Milton." O'Neill says drawing it out.  
"I wanted to say sorry about before. I provoked you on purpose. I know you don't like me." Andrea looks at him honestly.  
"I'm sorry too. I really am a nice guy." Jack tries to smile.  
"I know. For three months every Asgard I saw talked about you. O'Neill this and O'Neill that, I thought you were some sort of prodigy." Andrea says sarcastically.  
"Really?" Jack looks at her surprised.  
"After the O'Neill was destroyed, I thought they would build a shrine to you." Andrea laughs remembering one Asgard saying he'd been there when O'Neill first appeared.  
"A shine you say?" Jack looks at her expression believing her.  
"Yes, look can we call a truce. I'll try not to provoke you anymore." Andrea says to him in a more serious tone.  
"Okay truce." O'Neill sticks out his hand to shake hers. Andrea takes it and shakes it.  
"Thanks, if you see Major Carter, tell her thank you for the newspapers." Andrea turns and walks back to her room.

  
  
Andrea walks from the Elevator when she feels someone behind her. Not thinking on instinct she flips the hand that touches her shoulder. Eyes closed she pins the person to the floor. Jonas was just going to say something but Andi seem to be in deep thought. He didn't know that tapping her on the shoulder would get him pinned to the floor. "Dr. Milton it's me!" Jonas says afraid she would hit him.  
Opening her eyes Andrea sees Jonas. "Oh Jonas I'm so sorry!"  
Jonas grins when Andrea lends him a hand up. "It's okay; I understand what you've been through can put you on the defensive side."  
"I don't think what I have been through is an excuse. Daniel and Jacob said I would be safe here it's hard to turn off my self defense mechanisms right away." Andrea pulls him up. "It could have something to do with what happened in the conference room." Jonas says walking beside her. "The colonel and I have called a truce." Andrea says looking at Jonas and smiling ruling that reason out.  
"Colonel O'Neill caved in that soon?" Jonas looks surprised.  
"The General must have talked to him." Andrea says looking at Daniel who heard the last part of the conversion as he walking toward them.  
"It's not that easy." Daniel and Jonas say together.  
Andrea shrugs. "I told him about the Asgard."  
"That's probably it." Daniel hands Andi the necklace.  
"So what's the plan to deal with Anubis?" Andrea asks wondering how far the plans were to becoming a mission.  
"The Tok'ra are going to give Anubis fake information." Daniel speaks to Andrea who seems to care about what happens more for his sake than anyone else's.  
"When Anubis is in position, the Colonel and Major Carter will take out the weapons, and Ba'al will destroy the ship." Jonas says factually.  
"Sounds good." Andi says. "When?"  
"In three weeks." Daniel says.  
"I told you we would get him." Andi yawns and waves to the sergeant that had stood outside her room the night before.  
"It'll work. We'll see you tomorrow then." Daniel yawns as well.  
"Yes." Andi yawns again.  
"Good night Andi." Jonas leaves heading toward his room.  
"Good night Andrea." Daniel smiles and then turns to go to his room.  
  


Andrea stands in the gate room with her ivory robe on. While she waits for Teal'c, she adjusts her hand device and listens to Daniel speak. Daniel continues to warn her about Ba'al when she cuts him off. "Daniel stop." Looking at him she says soothingly, "I'll be fine. He won't mess with me, at least not yet." Andrea smiles and pats her robe.  
The door to the gate room opens and Teal'c steps through with his Jaffa uniform on. Jonas follows him, carrying a packet of papers. "Nice Teal'c." Andrea whistles, while tucking her hair into the robe. "Are you ready?"  
"There are the contracts you asked for Andi." Jonas hands her the papers.  
"Thanks!" Andi hands them to Teal'c.  
"Are you sure you don't want Jonas and me to go with you?" Daniel looks concerned.  
"Yes, Teal'c and I will be fine." Andrea says as the chevrons lock.  
"As I told Colonel O'Neill, I will protect Dr. Milton, Daniel Jackson. Teal'c assures them.  
"Wish the Major and the Colonel luck." Andrea turns and walks through the gate.  
"Indeed." Teal'c follows her through the portal.  
  


Stepping out of the portal, Andrea immediately activates her force shield. "Jaffa, Kree!" she demands.  
Teal'c steps behind her. "Hear me Jaffa," he declares in a booming voice. "We wish to speak with Ba'al your god."  
A Jaffa fires his staff weapon at Andrea. The blast is deflected by the shield. "Very stupid." She says smugly. "Teal'c fire a warning shot above his head please."  
"With pleasure!" Teal'c fires his weapon barely missing the Jaffa's head.  
"Right this way," The Jaffa replies leading them down a path.  
"Very efficient," Andrea said as they followed.  
Entering a large chamber, the Jaffa calls out to Ba'al. "My Lord."  
Andrea interrupts him before he can finish as she and Teal'c enter the room. "My, my Ba'al what a lovely place."  
"How dare you enter my palace unnoticed?" Says standing from his chair, raising his hand to throw Andrea across the room.  
"No, I don't think so Ba'al." Andrea raises her hand quickly and deflects the throw. "We come bearing gifts."  
"How dare you bring a Sho'va here?" Ba'al sits down in his chair.  
"Aw, Teal'c, he doesn't like you." Andrea looks at Teal'c and frowns.  
"That is okay, Dr. Milton." Teal'c smiles a little. "I do not like him."  
Andrea laughs. "Ba'al we came to make you a deal."  
"Your heads?" Ba'al laughs.  
"Sorry, it's something better. Teal'c would you slide him the contracts." Teal'c slides the contracts across the floor. "I'm offering you a chance to destroy Anubis's new ship and you will receive all that is Yu's upon his death if you help us..."  
"God's cannot die!" Ba'al declares rising out of his chair again.  
"They can." Teal'c answers back.  
"Never mind that!" Andrea sighs. "So Ba'al are you in?"  
"When?" Ba'al asks looking at the contracts.  
"Tomorrow!" Andrea says tapping her right foot.  
"I accept." Ba'al answers. "How do I know you will keep your word?"  
"That's what the contracts are for." Andrea says not really expecting him to understand earth terms.  
"I will prepare now." Ba'al says then orders his Jaffa to prepare.  
"Then we will take our leave." Andrea turns. "Teal'c let's go I will see your again Ba'al."  
  


On another planet Teal'c dials Earth and then walks towards the gate. Seeing that Andrea wasn't following, he stops. "Is something wrong Andrea Milton?"  
"I'm not going with you. Please go. I will return to the SGC on my own." Andrea says raising her hood.  
"Is that wise?" Teal'c promised to protect her. He wondered what she was doing now.  
"Yes, I will see you soon. This is for Colonel O'Neill." Andrea hands him a letter. "Now go before the gate closes."  
Teal'c enters the gate and it closes. Andrea dials another gate, waits and then steps through.  
  
"Jack this is for you." Daniel says in a worried tone.  
"Daniel can't I celebrate first." Jack whines, taking the note from Daniel.  
"O'Neill you do not understand." Teal'c speaks with concern.  
"What's going on?" Sam asks walking down the gate ramp.  
"Dr. Milton did not return with Teal'c." Jonas says looking at Sam with concern.  
"What!" Jack takes the letter and rips it opened.  
  
Dear Colonel O'Neill, Sorry, tell everyone not to worry, but I have to do something. I know I'm cryptic. You'll be pleased when I return. Also Thor will help me return. I'm bringing someone you know home.  
  
Andrea  
  
"What does it say Jack?" Daniel asks taking the letter.  
"Not much. She says she's doing something important and she's bringing back someone we know, that's it." Jack looks angry and distressed.  
"I guess we wait." Daniel relaxes and leaves.  
"Is it me or did he just accept that way too easily?" Sam asks everyone.  
"He did." All reply  
  


"Hey Kawalsky, have you been behaving." Andrea asks smiling walking up to Kawalsky who is sitting on a log.  
"You bet! What took you so long?" Kawalsky asks standing up and opening his arms for a hug.  
"I had to take care of some business. Where is Martouf?" Andrea asks hugging him tightly.  
"This way." Kawalsky walks towards the temple.  
"Good, then we can get ready and go home." Andrea grins anticipating the look on everyone's face. 


	4. 

Just tell me what you think so far. Sorry about the late disclaimer in the other chapter things get hairy now.  


  
Chapter 4  
  
"Unscheduled gate activation!" A voice booms over the intercom. Sirens go off.  
"What's up?" O'Neill asks.  
Davis looks up from the controls. "Sir, the iris won't close!" Davis says.  
"I believe it is Dr. Milton returning." Teal'c enters the room.  
"Its' about time!" O'Neill affirms, she had been gone a while.  
Teal'c and O'Neill leave the control room.

  
  
Standing in the gate room, O'Neill, Teal'c, Jonas, Sam and Daniel stand watching the portal as Andrea steps through followed by two men.  
"Hot Damn!" O'Neill yells catching sight of Kawalsky.  
"Kawalsky?" Daniel looks shocked, awe on his face.  
"Martouf!" Sam says looking dumbfounded.  
"Are you sure," Jonas asks looking at the two men.  
"They are in the images of them?" Teal'c says looking at Andrea and the two men walking down the ramp.  
"Jonas, I'd like you to meet Major Kawalsky and Martouf." Andrea beams point to Kawalsky then Martouf.  
"Hey Jack, Danny." Kawalsky smiles offering a greeting. "Did you miss me?"  
"Martouf!" Sam says looking at him as he stops in front of her.  
"Hello Samantha." Martouf smiles offering to hug her.  
"Teal'c, thank you." Andrea replies softly enjoying the responses.  
"How is this possible?" Sam asks looking at Martouf and Andrea for answers  
"I don't know. I think I found them or they found me." Andrea sighed. "Other than that I don't know and I don't ask."  
"This is remarkable." Jonas says as Teal'c remains quiet.  
"You said it Jonas," O'Neill hugs Kawalsky. "Is it you?"  
"Yes, Jack it's me." Kawalsky hugs back.  
"Martouf I killed you." Sam exclaims wondering how the two dead men are alive.  
"I know Samantha. Dr Jackson, it is good to see you again." Martouf smiles, looking at everyone.  
"That it is Danny. How's your memory?" Kawalsky says thinking that Daniel would remember being with them for a while before Andrea took him to the Tok'ra base.  
"What are you talking about?" Daniel looks from Kawalsky to Andrea confused.  
"I took you to the cavern before I took you to the Tok'ra base, for some reason He's forgotten." Andrea says explain to Kawalsky and Martouf. Daniel looks upset that he doesn't remember.  
"This is amazing" Sam says looking at the two men some more.  
"The Ascended sent me to you?" Daniel asks trying to understand what happened to him.  
"Yes." Andrea looks at O'Neill. "Jack?"  
"Kawalsky and Martouf?" Jack ask wonder how the heck they are alive.  
  


"Dr. Milton, I don't know how to thank you." Jack says stopping Andrea in the hall looking like the happiest man alive.  
"Colonel, you don't have to thank me." Andrea says grinning at him.  
"I owe you something." O'Neill says looking at Andrea who seems to be very content.  
"A beer would be nice!" Andrea says thinking of something he could get her.  
"You drink?" He asks she didn't seem like the drinking type to him at all.  
"A little." Andrea says smiling at him.  
"Then it's set." Jack can't wait to pay her back for bring back his two best friends, Charlie and Daniel, from the dead, no less.  
"Okay." Andrea continues walking towards her room. O'Neill turns and walks the opposite way. Jack walks three yards when Andrea screams in pain. Grabbing her head, Andrea screams in pain. Andrea screams again falling to the floor.  
"Andrea!" O'Neill turns, runs to her and kneels next to her, "What is it!"  
"Cows! It's a vision." She screams again.  
"Can you stand up?" He touches her shoulder.  
"No." Sighing, Andrea sees him kissing Sam she smiles, when the vision flashes again.  
"Andrea!" Daniel runs down the hall towards them. "Jack what happened? I was going to see Kawalsky again when I heard her scream."  
Jack looks at Andrea then at Daniel. "I don't know she just started screaming." "Andrea!" Daniel takes her arms and tries to get her to look at him. "Andi what do you see?"  
"Oh NO!" Andrea looks at him her eyes red. "It hurts!"  
"Jack go get Janet. NOW!" Daniel says holding Andrea arms he moves her against the wall.  
"So much pain!" Andrea says through a gasping through her sobs.  
"Jack will be back in a minute." Daniel holds her trying to help.  
"Daniel it's awful." Andrea clutches her head while she rests against the wall. She sobs harder.  
Dr. Fraiser and Jack come running down the hall two minutes later. "What's wrong? What can I do?" Janet asks.  
"Nothing." Andrea clutches her head tighter. "Daniel." She says half lucid.  
"Do something!" Jack and Daniel demand of the doctor.  
"Andrea, I'm going to give you something for the pain and something to help you relax!" Janet pulls up Andrea sleeve and gives her a shot and then another.  
"No, no, no ...Daniel...make it stop!" Andrea says eyes on him.  
"Make what stop?" Daniel looks at her, it kills him to see her in pain, but asking him to make it stop made his heart drop.  
Andrea shakes her head. "Please, Daniel do something." Andrea's body goes limp.  
"She's passed out. We need to get her to infirmary now!" Janet orders, looking from Jack to Daniel as she takes Andrea pulse.  
"What the hell was she talking about Daniel?" Jack asks looking at his friend who has a horrified look on his face.  
"I don't know Jack, but I intend to find out!" Daniel says holding Andrea against the wall so Dr. Fraiser can work.  
"Let's go." Janet says looking at one of them since no one had arrived with a gurney or backboard.  
"Here I'll get her." Jack says trying to take Daniel's place so he can pick her up.  
"No Jack I've got her." Daniel gently picks her up and carries her to the infirmary. "I'm not leaving her until I find out what she was talking about.'  
  


Daniel sits in chair reading a book next to Andrea's bed. Andrea wakes up with a light headache, not knowing where she was and bolts up halfway but falls back when the pain in her head increases.  
Seeing her bolt up, Daniel stands up. "Finally, you've been out for a long time."  
"How long?" Andi rubs her head.  
"About fourteen hours." Daniel says checking his watch. "What happened last night? What did you see?"  
"Daniel it was awful!" Andrea croaks covering her eyes. "You were there in the flashes. There were Jaffa, a hundred maybe more. The place was deplorable."  
"I was there?" Daniel wonders what she is talking about.  
"Yes Daniel, I think this was from your memory." Andrea says taking a deep breath. "I didn't realize it, so it built up until my subconscious pushed it forward."  
"It can do that?" Daniel asks setting the book down in the chair.  
"It's not supposed to, but if you thought it was important you may have sent it to me during a recall session." Andrea looks at him her face still pale.  
"Then it is. What can we do?" Daniel looks at her concerned with what she saw and what he is suppose to do about it. "We're obviously supposed to help."  
"I need Martouf and my memory recall device." Andrea says shading her eyes from the light and looking at Daniel. "If I go through it slowly, I can make a sketch, but it's your memory and you need to remember it. Daniel you're going to have to get the information to help those people."  
"Do you need anything else?" Daniel asks hurriedly.  
"Tell Martouf or Sam my sketch supplies are in a box labeled Artifacts. I could use something for a migraine." Andrea looks at him and grins weakly.  
"I heard that." Dr. Frasier says walking towards them. "I'm glad to see you awake.  
"Daniel, time is of the essence! Go!" Andrea says to him. Daniel runs out.  
  


"Don't you think you should rest?" Kawalsky says concerned for Andrea's well-being.  
"Yes, and I will when this is finished I promise." Andrea says waiting for Martouf. "I also took two ibuprofens it's not too bad."  
"Here you go Andrea." Martouf hands her a memory recall device.  
"Thanks." Andi puts the memory device on and smiles. "How is Sam dealing with your resurrection?"  
"Well, she will be here with the materials you asked for soon."  
"Daniel?" Andrea wondered where he had gone to.  
"Meditating with Teal'c." Dr. Fraiser says watching Andrea eyes move rapidly back and forth.  
"Good, now I must concentrate." Andrea closes her eyes.  
"Andi, here what you asked for." Sam says laying a sketch pad and graphite pencils in Andrea's lap.  
"We must give her some time." Martouf says know Andrea and the recall device she would work things out quickly if she was left alone.  
"Come back in two hours." Andrea says before the three leave the room.  
  


"Hey, I'm almost finished." Shading on paper makes a swooshing sound. "I made three sketches of things that stuck out." Andrea flips the sketch book and rips out the first page. Andrea hands the sketch to Daniel.  
"I'll be damned." Jack says over Daniel's shoulder looking down at the sketch.  
"I know." Andrea says ripping the next sketch out and handing it Teal'c. "Here I feel compelled to give you this one."  
"NO!" Teal'c yells looking at the sketch of Bra'tac and his son in some kind of slave camp.  
"Isn't that Bra'tac?" Jonas asks standing next to Teal'c he looks down at the sketch.  
"Yes." Teal'c says seething with hurt and anger.  
"Daniel do you remember?" Andi handed the third drawing to Martouf.  
"This is a Ha'tak." Martouf says looking at the sketch of half built ship.  
"Yes, I know." Sighing Andi looks at Teal'c. "All will be well, I promise."  
"How do you know, I couldn't be sure?" Jonas has doubts in Andrea's visions since not all of his came true.  
"I have faith Jonas. Daniel?" Andrea looks at Daniel to see if he remembers anything that might help them.  
His face filled with grief. "I remember. Teal'c I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. Jack we have to rescue them."  
"Of course, do you have details?" O'Neill was all for saving Bra'tac and Rya'c.  
"I know of this place!" Martouf points to the third drawing. "I can provide you with some information."  
"I remember; I know the layout." Daniel says looking at the rest of the sketches.  
"Here Daniel go with Jack, Sam and Martouf and work on a plan." Andrea Looks at Teal'c. "Can you and Jonas stay for a moment?"  
"Sure Andi." The others leave.  
"Teal'c, I'll let you go in a moment." Andrea says seeing the urgency in his eyes.  
"What is it Dr. Milton?" Jonas asks wondering what she wants.  
"It's my fault, we didn't know before. Daniel was bound by the rules of the Ascended. I'll do anything to help." Andrea says looking at Teal'c trying to help him understand.  
"I understand." Teal'c says know that she was true in her words  
"Thank you. Now go save your family." Teal'c leaves.  
"Jonas now that Daniel's back I assume that General Hammond will put him back on SG-1. I was thinking that the General would put the two of us on a team with Kawalsky." Andrea figured she would do the most on an SG team.  
"You think he will allow that?" Jonas asks he would like that Kawalsky seem to be a nice guy.  
"Yes." Andrea answers straight out.  
"How?" Jonas likes the idea but wonders how it's going to happen.  
"That's my secret." Andrea says laying back to rest, as Jonas leaves.  
  


"Colonel O'Neill, can I speak with a minute." Andrea walking out the infirmary behind Colonel O'Neill calls out to him.  
"What's up?" Jack turns around and smiles wondering what she wants.  
"I want to go with you to rescue ..." Andrea says.  
Jack immediately cuts her off. "Hell no!"  
Andrea mumbles. "I figured you say that."  
"You didn't see it in a vision!" Jack retorts sarcastically.  
"No but you're going to have General Hammond put me and Jonas on a team with Kawalsky." Andrea smirks at him, a twinkle in her eye.  
"The hell I am!" Jack would never let her on a team, he was suppose to protect her not send her out to be killed.  
"If you don't, I will tell the General all about your wild escapades, including the kiss you had when you were in the loop!"  
"How do you know about that?" Jack hadn't told anyone not even Teal'c knew about it but him.  
"Last night you when you touch me." Andrea's face shows that she will tell if he doesn't bend to her will.  
"Damn. I'll do it." Jack looks at her unhappy he's being blackmailed.  
"Good, I'll find Jonas, you find Kawalsky. Meet me in General Hammond's office." Andrea walks away grinning.  
  


"Colonel, what can I do for you?" General Hammond says as O'Neill walks into his office looking a little grim.  
"General, it's come to my attention that with Kawalsky and Daniel back, we can create a new team." O'Neill walks into the office looking at Andrea, Jonas and Kawalsky.  
Andrea smiles at Jonas. "It has Colonel?" the General asks.  
"Yes, and you yourself said that Dr. Milton was qualified to be on a team. I was thinking that Kawalsky could finally get his command and you could put Jonas, Dr. Milton, and Lieutenant Grogan on a team." Jack says sounding as if he had thought about it for a while.  
"Major Kawalsky, what do you think?" General Hammond asks since Kawalsky would be the commanding officer.  
"It's a great idea, sir. I feel pretty good when Andi's covering my six." Kawalsky turns and faces Andrea smiling.  
Finding Kawalsky's statement interesting Jack asks. "She's covered your six before?"  
"Oh Yeah, a few times before." Kawalsky says grinning up at his friend from his seat in front of the general's desk.  
"I agree, General, the idea allows Dr. Jackson to have his place back on SG-1." Jonas says hoping that he can stay on a team and continue working.  
"You're right Colonel. The four would make another good team." The General agrees noticing Dr. Milton's grin.  
"Thank you General." Jonas, Andi, and Kawalsky say together.  
"Can I go on this mission?" Andrea asks feeling it is important that she go.  
"If Dr. Fraiser gives it the ok." Hammond would never let her go if she wasn't able other than that her request was viable.  
"Thank you, General." Andrea is always polite when she gets what she wants. 


	5. 

To all waiting for Action. Here is some.

Chapter 5  
  
Sam stands with Andrea in the locker room. "Are you ready for this?" Sam clips her vest together.  
  
"Yes, though it should have been done a long time ago." Andi ties her hair in a bun.  
  
"Daniel said something about you being a crack shot." Sam says shutting her locker.  
  
"Yes, my whole family was members of the local gun club." Andrea says standing up.  
  
"Martouf said he and Kawalsky helped you out with training some rebels in the Skyloran System." Sam says walking toward the door.  
  
"He did?" Andi stamps her boots testing them out.  
  
"He speaks very highly of you." Sam says shocked at how much Martouf knew about what was going on at the SGC since his death and what he knew about Andrea.  
  
"The same of you. When I met your father, I began to see what Martouf saw in you." Andrea smiles walking toward the Major.  
  
"Really what?" Sam wondered what her father had said about her.  
  
"Your intelligence, tenacity, and your bravery." Jacob spent hours telling her about Sam and her work.  
  
"That's interesting." Sam wondered how much her father had exaggerated.  
  
Holding the door for Sam, Andi looks at her. "Not really it's more admiration I think, that's what I saw. It helped when I was getting ready to come here."  
  
"It must have been hard, to give up everything you've known for six years." Sam wondered what kind of pampered life Andrea must have been living.  
  
"Not at all. The hardest part was leaving the people who depended on me. After the first attempt on my life I knew I needed to leave so I began to prepare. If it wasn't for the Tok'ra operative in the palace I would have been killed." Andi walks down the hall steadily.  
  
"Was it my father?" Sam wonders who the Tok'ra was.  
  
"No." Andrea Blushes. "Etan was there, before I came to Lora."  
  
"I haven't met him, have I?" Sam knew several Tok'ra because of Jolinar, the name sounded familiar.  
  
"No, he only leaves to makes reports." Andi stops. "I'm sure you will sooner or later."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Sam runs up the steps to the control room.  
  
"Okay!" Andrea says walking into the gate room.  


* * *

"You ready?" O'Neill asks.  
  
"You bet." Andrea says truly ready to go.  
  
"All set!" Sam says walks into the room.  
  
"Okay folks let's go!" O'Neill commands. Several Marines, Teal'c O'Neill, Sam, Daniel, Jonas, Kawalsky, Andrea, and Martouf step through the gate after deploying a stun ball.  
  


On the other side of the gate the Marines spread out and guard it, everyone else follows Daniel and Martouf to a hill above the camp.  
  
"What do you think, Kawalsky?" Jack asks as they lay down looking at the camp below.  
  
"We Definitely cannot ambush!" Kawalsky says looking at the number of Jaffa guarding the camp.  
  
"Infiltration!" Teal'c says looking down on the camp.  
  
"No!" Andrea says looking through binoculars.  
  
"And what do you suggest Doctor?" O'Neill stares at her wondering what she knows about military tactics.  
  
"Divide and conquer!" Andrea says studying the lay out of the camp.  
  
"What!" Jack knows the term but wonders what she's talking about.  
  
"I think she is suggesting we split them up and then attempt a rescue." Jonas says looking around the camp.  
  
"More like Diversion and Rescue." Daniel looks at Jack.  
  
"Ritzo, Andrea?" Martouf asks recalling an operation they had done before..  
  
"Yes." Andrea frowns looking down at Teal'c son.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kawalsky affirms recalling the operation as well.  
  
Sam and Jack look at each other confused, "Hello?"  
  
"We're going to blow the ship to hell!" Kawalsky says grinning.  
  
"Teal'c and I will go in and extract Rya'c and Bra'tac, while the rest of you lay down cover fire." Andrea says looking at O'Neill and Teal'c  
  
"It will work." Jack says know that she is capable of the task.  
  
"You're not going to blow the mother ship?" Daniel looks surprised.  
  
"No." Andi frowns with disappointment.  
  
"Wow!" Kawalsky whistles looking at her surprised as well.  
  
"Pyrotechnics a hobby?" Jonas asks wondering what they are talking about.  
  
"Daniel and I will blow the ship." Sam says pulling out c4 charges.  
  
"Okay, Carter you and Daniel go have fun while we wait." Jack says looking at the Major.  


* * *

While Carter and Daniel go to blow up the ship Teal'c and Andrea wait for a signal before entering the camp prematurely.  



	6. 

Chapter 6  
  
"Andi, there you are." Major Carter says looking in the room that had become Andrea's sanctuary since she joined the SGC.  
  
"Here I am." Andrea says looking up from her notes.  
  
"My father is coming with some information. Everyone else is busy, would you like to come?" Sam says walking into the room, surprise to see that it is clean again.  
  
"Yes, Selmac will want to see if I'm still alive." Andrea grins. Sam laughs.

* * *

  
  
Jacob and Etan step through the gate into the SGC. Sam and Andrea stand waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Sam says reaching to hug him.  
  
"Sam." Jacob hugs her.  
  
Seeing Etan, Andrea's face lights up, she runs and hugs him. "Etan!"  
  
"It is great to see you again, Andrea." The young man with deep brown eyes and long brown hair says.  
  
"You too, I'd like you to meet Samantha Carter." Andrea says blushing.  
  
"Etan, Sam is my daughter." Jacob says letting go of Sam.  
  
"Of course, Jacob. It is a pleasure to meet you." Etan says noticing Andrea seems well and recognizes that Jacob and Sam have the same name.  
  
"You too, Etan." Sam says recalling Andrea speaking of Etan.  
  
"Dad, Andrea and I have a surprise for you." Sam smiles.  


* * *


	7. 

Chapter 7  
  
Kawalsky whistles at Sam and Andi walking toward them. "Don't you two look stunning?"  
  
Sam laughs. "Thanks Major."  
  
Jack walking with him also comments. "Ah, someone not in a uniform it's a nice change."  
  
Andrea looks at Kawalsky surprised. "I thought you liked me covered in mud?"  
  
"Nah, you look better in a skirt." Kawalsky grins at Andrea.  
  
"Mud?" Carter and O'Neill ask.  
  
"Long story" Andrea laughs. "Someday I'll tell you about it."  
  
"So where are two lovely ladies headed?" Jack asks.  
  
"Should we tell him Sam?" Andi asks looking at Sam.  
  
"I don't see why not?" Sam and Andi are headed for a girl's night out.  
  
"Let's see to we're going to get a new driver's license, a car, and dinner." Andrea looks at Kawalsky and grins.  
  
"A car?" O'Neill asks standing next to Kawalsky.  
  
"Yes Colonel a vehicle with four wheels, and a large gasoline engine..." Sam says before getting cut off.  
  
O'Neill cuts her off. "Carter, I know what a car is!" Jack says raising his voice looking disgusted. Jack looks at Kawalsky. "So Kawalsky you want to meet them for dinner?"  
  
"Sure Jack, I can tell you about the mud slide." Kawalsky smiles, his eyes glimmering.  
  
Andrea looks at Kawalsky still feeling a little uncomfortable around O'Neill but not all the time. "Then we should invite everyone."  
  
"We'll tell Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas." Jack says looking at Sam.  
  
"Jonas and Daniel are in the lab. We can ask on our way out." Andrea says watching Kawalsky continue to look her up and down.  
  
"Okay is six good." Jack says wonder what time they would meet since they would go to the usual place.  
  
"Try seven, Colonel." Sam says noticing the elevator is about to arrive.  
  
"Why?" Kawalsky ask what is going to take so long to find a car.  
  
Andi and Sam look at each other and laugh. "Andi is looking for a very special kind of car."  
  
"Sounds interesting I can't wait to see it." Jack says grinning, knowing Sam they would probably look at fast cars.  
  
"I can't wait to drive it." Kawalsky says knowing that Andi loves to drive fast. Andrea shakes her head.  
  
Sam steps into the elevator. "Okay, Andi let's go find you a car."  


* * *

  
Sam and Andi sit at a table in the back of a restaurant. Seeing Jack and Daniel into the restaurant walk Sam waves. "Over here."  
  
"I think he's blind." Andrea says noticing that Jack doesn't seem to see them in the back corner of the room.  
  
"The Colonel or Daniel?" Sam asks turning her head, and still waving.  
  
"The Colonel." Andi laughs.  
  
Daniel sees them and points. Kawalsky, Teal'c and Jonas walk in behind them and follow them to the table. "So did you find a car?" Daniel asks sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yes." Andrea says smiling at Daniel.  
  
"What type of vehicle did you purchase Andrea?" Teal'c asks sitting down at the table  
  
"Well Teal'c, it's a Dodge stealth 1996." Andrea grins proudly.  
  
"You got an old car?" Jack gives her a disgusted look.  
  
Andrea grins. "Yes Colonel, it has a v6 engine and it is like new the only thing original is the frame."  
  
Sam looks at the Colonel and smiles slyly. "Very fast, it has a cool air injector."  
  
Kawalsky stares at Andrea for a moment. "That hot little red number outside is yours?"  
  
"Yes." Andi looks at Jack. "What is it Colonel?"  
  
"You two are so much alike, I'm disgusted?" Jack says giving Andrea and Sam a slightly sneering look.  
  
Sam laughs. "Why do you think that?"  
  
Jonas laughs. "They are no more alike than Daniel and I."  
  
"Speed. Science. Hell even Jacob and Martouf." Jack says with distain.  
  
Andi flicks a peanut at Jack, misses him and hits Teal'c in the nose. "Sorry." Andrea giggles. Teal'c frowns.  
  
"We are not that alike Sir." Sam says eating some nuts.  
  
"Colonel, we just like the same things." Andrea says watching Daniel intently who starts a conversation with Jonas.  
  
"Andi are you gonna take me for a spin?" Kawalsky asks before taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"No!" Andrea says grabbing her beer.  
  
"Hell." Kawalsky says after swallowing his sip of beer.  
  
"I'm kidding." Andrea says grinning and then gulping her beer.  
  
"Jack, what kind of torture are you and Kawalsky inflicting on Teal'c?" Daniel asks from his seat.  
  
"Hockey, Daniel, hockey not torture." Jack says in a correcting tone.  
  
"Jonas, you want to play?" Kawalsky asks.  
  
"Sure, but only if I'm your team." Jonas says looking at Charlie.  
  
"Are you suggesting O'Neill is not a good teammate?" Teal'c asks.  
  
"No, Teal'c, I'm suggesting that Kawalsky is better." Jonas smiles.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Sam says.  
  
"Lots of fun. What are you and Andi doing?" The colonel asks turning in his seat.  
  
"Sam and I are going shopping. Also Daniel you're welcome to come with me to see my uncle on Sunday." Andrea says grabbing some nuts.  
  
"Shopping?" O'Neill makes a face.  
  
"I need things and so does Daniel." Andrea says popping nuts into her mouth.  
  
"What about me?" Kawalsky asks.  
  
"Give me a list." Andrea says in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Great we'll be at the mall all day." Sam says kind of disappointed.  
  
"No, just most of the day." Andrea says looking at Sam.  
  
"I can get them for you Kawalsky." Daniel says looking at Kawalsky.  
  
"Thanks Danny." Kawalsky turns to Jack.  
  
"So you're meeting with the Congressman on Sunday?" Daniel says looking at Andi concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he promised my father he would check on me." Andrea says trying to avoid family explanations.  
  
"It sounds as if your father cares for you Andrea." Teal'c says notice Andrea's discomfort.  
  
"No Teal'c it's just his ego." Andrea says correcting Teal'c.  
  
"I'll go with you Andrea." Daniel says.  
  
"I hate politicians." Jack says putting in his two cents.  
  
Andrea laughs. "Who got on your bad side?"  
  
"Kinsey." Daniel and Sam say with emphasis.  
  
Andrea spits her drink all over Kawalsky. "Hey, I had a shower this morning!" Kawalsky whips his face "Who is this Kinsey anyway?"  
  
"The bane of my existence." Jack grits his teeth.  
  
"More like America's worst nightmare." Andrea says looking intrigued.  
  
"You know Senator Kinsey?" Teal'c asks.  
  
"Yes, the man is a power hungry animal." Andrea says with distain.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Jack asks interested in what happened to Andi.  
  
"He told me my work was not important and cut my funding." Andrea replies with a bit of left over anger.  
  
"He's running for President." Sam says watching Andrea  
  
"I know, but I'm not worried about that right now." Andrea says confidently.  
  
"Why not?" Jack asks wondering what she is worried about.  
  
"Not on the list of priorities yet." Andrea looks at the waitress coming towards the table.  
  
"Do you think I could have copy?" Jack says in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I don't know, Sam do you think he needs one?" Andrea says laughing.  
  
"Probably." Sam laughs and looks at the waitress ready to order.  


* * *


	8. 

Chapter 8  
  
"Jonas and Teal'c went with Jack and Kawalsky to watch a hockey game. I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me." Daniel closes his notebook.  
  
"Sure, just give me a minute to finish this." Andrea leans over her work typing furiously.  
  
"No problem. I have to give you credit, you've changed the pace of the SGC since we got here." Daniel says smiling at Andrea.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think it was me, some one or something is guiding me." Andrea stops and looks up from her work for a moment.  
  
"Do you think it has to do with the Oracle?" Daniel looks at Andrea the question on his face.  
  
"Yes, I do." Andi clicks her computer mouse several times. "Sometimes it seems like I'm in control, other times I'm just as confused as everyone else."  
  
"I know the feeling." Daniel stands across from her on the other side of the table. "It's like someone's telling me which way to go.'  
  
"All my beliefs changed six years ago." Andrea stands up. "And now they're changing again. Maybe there is a higher power. I don't know, Thor says I should follow my instincts."  
  
"What does he think about all of this?" Daniel asks standing up.  
  
"That the Ancients are guiding me. Something about all of this sounds like I was singled out." Andrea answers, standing up  
  
"He thinks you were chosen for whatever they have planned?" Daniel walks next to Andi towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Yes, when we first met he was confused by my actions, and why I was in the area when he was attacked by the Replicators." Andi looks at Daniel. "I was quite shocked when they came aboard my ship."  
  
"What happened?'  
  
"He thought I was Tok'ra when I told him who I was. He thanked me for protecting his people, when Kek violated the Protected Planets' Treaty. When I helped return him home, he helped with some my problems, taking me under his wing." Andrea speaks with confidence.  
  
"It must have been strange." Daniel turns to look at her face.  
  
"Not really, I began to trust him. From then on the Asgard accepted me. I had become part of their society." Andrea shrugs a little.  
  
Daniel laughs. "I had a similar experience with an Unas, fighting to save my life."  
  
"What is an Unas?" Andrea looks confused.  
  
"The first race that the Goa'uld took as hosts." Daniel says leading her down the hall.  
  
"The first race. I thought they only took humans."  
  
"No, the Unas and the Goa'uld come from the same planet." Daniel corrects Andrea.  
  
"I never knew." Andi looks shocked. "I just assumed that they took humans when they came to the planet where the Goa'uld came from."  
  
Daniel gets in the line followed by Andi. "Did you know that the technology the Goa'uld have isn't theirs?"  
  
"Yes, that's obvious." Andrea nods her head.  
  
"How obvious?" Daniel wonders.  
  
"Kek had objects in his lab he did not know how they worked." Andrea explains.  
  
"What did they look like?" Daniel says as they enter the commissary.  
  
"I have sketches in my room, with information from Kek's experiments." Andrea informs him.  
  
"I'd love to see them." Daniel grabs a tray for both of them.  
  
"When we're done eating, I'll give you a copy. Some of the objects are Ancient. I know that. I have drawings from other planets as well." Andrea speaks while taking the tray from Daniel.  
  
"Jack said our next mission is to one of the planets you've been to." Daniel points to something and man in the line puts it on a plate.  
  
"Yes, possible allies are there. It will be a joint mission." Andrea points to something else.  
  
"Kawalsky must really love that." Daniel grins at Andrea  
  
"Yeah, Hammond made it that way since the people know me there." Andrea nods to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Jack and you seem to be getting along better."  
  
"Yeah I figured that would happen."  
  
"You like to pick on him, don't you?" Daniel asks knowing he gets a kick out of it too.  
  
"Yes, I see you two going at it too." Andrea grins.

* * *

  
  
"Good morning, Daniel" Andrea walks into the lab. "Good morning Jonas.'  
  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Daniel asks looking up  
  
"Morning Andi." Jonas says looking up to see Andrea walk into the room.  
  
"Really good. Did you get a chance to go through my notebook?" Andrea asks Daniel  
  
"Yes, but I'm not finished. Some of the artifacts you've seen are amazing." Daniel's eyes look full of wonder.  
  
"Daniel showed me some pages he noted last night." Jonas says from his seat across the room.  
  
"That's great. You're welcome to look at it when Daniel is finished."  
  
Jonas opens his mouth to say something when a blue light appears and Andrea disappears.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird!" Jonas says.  
  
"Thor must be here." Daniel picks up the phone. "Inform General Hammond that Dr. Milton is gone and it was the Asgard.

* * *

Andrea appears on Thor's ship. "Hello again, Thor."  
  
Sitting in his chair Thor greets Andrea. "It is good to see you Andrea. The Asgard Council sends greetings as well."  
  
"Then all is well?" Andrea smiles.  
  
"For the time being. By taking out Anubis you have incurred his anger." Thor looks at Andrea.  
  
Andrea nods. "I know. I have altered the balance of power as well."  
  
"Yes, Yu is still deteriorating. Ba'al will soon have massive power." Thor states.  
  
"I know. Thor is it possible for me to see Yu?" Andrea questions.  
  
"Yes, when you are ready, I will accompany you."  
  
"Great. Do you have information for me?" Andrea feels ready to get out and work.  
  
"Yes, Kek is desperately searching for you. He is attempting to get information from any Goa'uld." Thor leans forward.  
  
"Then he does not know who his betrayer is." Andrea feels anger forming in her stomach.  
  
"No, you must be careful when you are not on Earth. The reward he is offering for your return is great." Thor warns her.  
  
"He offered to let them use the machine didn't he?" Andrea feels ill at the horror.  
  
"Yes, you cannot allow that to happen." Thor nods his head.  
  
"I won't." Andrea confirms.  
  
Colonel O'Neill appears next to Andrea, turns around and whistles.  
  
"Andrea can adapt our technology to communicate with the SGC when I am in the area." Thor says to O'Neill.  
  
"Yes that would be good." Jack smiles.  
  
"I will see to it soon, Jack." Andrea grins.  
  
"Good. So what do you need?" Jack wonders what the Asgard need help with now.  
  
"To see that Andrea is well and to thank you for welcoming her back." Thor says from his chair.  
  
"I should thank you. She has helped tremendously since her arrival." Jack turns and smiles sweetly to Andrea.  
  
"I knew she would. O'Neill you must protect her if she is ever in any danger." Thor says full of Trust in the Colonel's abilities.  
  
"You bet. She is an asset I would not want to lose." Jack smiles.  
  
"Someone thinks she is important. I believe that she was placed in our care, to give to you, so that we may defeat Anubis." Thor says looking at O'Neill  
  
"You think." Jack gets smart.  
  
"O'Neill you must see that she is important." Thor says hearing the doubt in Jack's voice.  
  
"I do, but I just wonder about all this." The Colonel voices his concern.  
  
"So do I Thor." Andrea says with agreement.  
  
"When you are ready, what is behind Andrea's importance will reveal itself?" Thor says then turns to Andrea, who speaks Asgard to Thor.  
  
"I will come to your next meeting with the other world leaders." Thor answers in English.  
  
"What was that?" Jack looks at Andrea.  
  
"I speak Asgard." Andrea grins.  
  
"Really what did you say?" Jack says smiling?  
  
"She told me when to make my next visit." Thor answers the question.  
  
"Ah..." Jack says not really interested.  
  
"I can teach you if you like." Thor says looking at O'Neill.  
  
"No thanks. Anything else Thor." Jack looks impatient.  
  
"Yes, if you could give this to Major Carter. It will help you to contact us 'long range.'" Thor hands the device to O'Neill who takes it.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure she'll be delighted." Andrea says smiling at O'Neill.  
  
"Aegir would like you to visit Lessoe soon."  
  
"Sure Andrea is it on the list?" Jack turns to Andrea.  
  
"Yes." Andrea answer sweetly  
  
"I must go now." Thor speaks, and then O'Neill and Andrea are returned to the SGC together. 


	9. 

Chapter 9  
  
"Ah, I really hate not knowing when I'm going to appear to disappear." Colonel O'Neill says when he realizes he's back on the base.  
  
"You don't think its fun. Come on Colonel it adds a little spice to life." Andrea says grinning at the Colonel.  
  
"No it doesn't. I also hate the lack of explanations." O'Neill speaks showing his annoyance in his tone of voice  
  
"I'll explain, I promise. I have to find Daniel then I'll meet you in General Hammond's office." Andrea pulls the device out of her pocket.  
  
"Sure be quick." O'Neill looks at the device in Andrea's hand.  
  
"Here, see if you can find Major Carter." Andrea hands him the device and runs the other way.

* * *

  
  
O'Neill walks into Major Carter's lab. "Hey Carter, I just saw Thor, he told me to give this to you." Jack puts the device on the table.  
  
Sam looks at the device. "What is it?" Sam picks it up and studies the device.  
  
"Thor says it will help contact the Asgard long range." O'Neill turns to go.  
  
"That's great. Where are you headed?" Sam says studying the device and holding it in her hand.  
  
"To see General Hammond, you should come with me."  
  
"Okay I was headed that way anyway." Sam walks to the door.

* * *

  
"Hey guys." Andrea walks into Daniel's office and begins searching through his books.  
  
"You're back." Jonas says smiling at her.  
  
"How did it go?" Daniel gets up and stands next to her. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"It went well. I'm looking for a book on..." Andrea looks down to the books on the lower shelves and bumps her head with Daniel.  
  
"Ouch you okay?" Jonas laughs.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?" Daniel looks at Andrea.  
  
"Fine." Andrea moves to look at more books. ""Here it is. Norse mythology." Andrea pulls the book off the shelf and hands the book to Daniel.  
  
"What is this for?" Daniel looks at the book.  
  
"Thor needs us to go to one of Aegir's worlds. I'll need you to give General Hammond a short brief." Andrea looks excited.  
  
"Sure when?" Daniel looks at the book opening it.  
  
"Now." Andrea rubs her head. "Jonas we'll fill you in later."  
  
"Okay." Jonas answers as Andi and Daniel leave.

* * *


	10. 

ACTION!!

Chapter 10  
  
Andrea steps through the gate with Kawalsky, followed by Grogan and Jonas. Andrea steps down standing perfectly still. Daniel and Sam step out of the gate and come down the stairs, Jack and Teal'c come out and do the same, and the gate closes behind them. O'Neill and Kawalsky walk up to Andrea.  
  
"So now what?" O'Neill stands next to Andrea waiting for an answer. Andrea remains still and doesn't answer.  
  
"Kawalsky to Milton, come in Milton." Kawalsky waves his hand in front of her face, looking a little worried. O'Neill does the same.  
  
Jonas walks up to the group with a question. "Dr. Milton?"  
  
Andrea turns to Jack. "Run, to the right!"  
  
O'Neill looks at her questioning her order. "Why?"  
  
Andrea continues to stand in the same spot with everyone looking at her. "Run! Go NOW!" Andrea shouts as she breaks into a full blown run, passing Daniel and Sam heading into the woods.  
  
Everyone begins to follow her but Teal'c who is watching something. Running behind Andrea, Major Carter asks a question. "Colonel what's going on?"  
  
Teal'c catches up to the head of the group. "O'Neill there are Jaffa headed toward the gate."  
  
Kawalsky looks at Teal'c. "Holy Crap!"  
  
Andrea races ahead weaving between trees like she knows the territory. The group falls from behind. "Keep running!" Andrea stops then continues to run.  
  
Daniel catches up to Andrea. "Where are we going?"  
  
Andrea races past a trail. "A hiding place, The Jaffa heard us come through the gate.  
  
Grogan catches up. "I guess it's a good thing we got out of there, Dr. Milton?" Grogan continues to run behind Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c follow.  
  
Andrea slows down to a walk and leads them through the forest as it gets thicker. "You have no idea." Andrea begins to lead them through very thick and tall underbrush.  
  
Sam follows behind her. "Where are we going Andrea?" Sam looks back; O'Neill how shrugs at her.  
  
Andrea remains silent leading them up to high brush against a rock face. "We are here, quickly." Andrea holds the brush back from the rock wall and reveals an open hole which could get everyone into the cave with easy. "This way." Andrea says walking into the cavern leading them down a set of passages.  
  
Kawalsky whistles. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks Kawalsky." Andrea says from the head of the group.  
  
Daniel who turned on his flashlight inspects the walls. Jonas behind him does the same. "These are the glyphs from your notes."  
  
"If I could study these?" Daniel says holding up the group.  
  
"Yes they are Jonas, maybe later Daniel." Andrea leads the group a little down the passage then turns to Teal'c. "Teal'c can you turn that rock?" Andrea points to a large rock inside an indented hole in the cave wall.  
  
Teal'c steps forward and turns the rock. O'Neill standing next to him watches. "Neat." A hidden door opens to a dusty room filled with furniture and documents.  
  
"Let's just get on the other side." Andrea waits while everyone enters the room.  
  
"You bet." O'Neill says giving her a smug look. Andrea is the last one in the room and turns a rock on the wall of the inner chamber.  
  
"It looks like know no one's been here in months." Jack says looking around the room.  
  
"That's because no one has been here for months." Andrea takes off her gear and sets it down on the floor in against the wall.  
  
"You saw the Jaffa coming didn't you?" Major Carter says looking around then at Andrea.  
  
Andrea ignores the question. "Daniel you should see this." Andrea walks over to the left wall. Andrea turns a rock on the wall and the rock face pulls up revealing a cabinet full of scrolls.  
  
"What are they?" Daniel asks pulling out a scroll.  
  
"Records. Sam you should see this." Andrea hands the scroll to Sam.  
  
"So what exactly is this place?" Jack asks standing against the back wall.  
  
Sam opens the scroll and looks shocked. "This is a complete diagram of a DHD."  
  
"Who did all this Dr. Milton?" Jonas asks pulling out a scroll.  
  
"This is a hiding place. The great grandfather of one of the villagers built this place and made the scrolls." Andrea walks over to the wall next to O'Neill and slides down into a seated position.  
  
"What is in these other scrolls?" Sam asks pulling another out. Kawalsky, Grogan and Teal'c remain quiet.  
  
"More diagrams feel free to poke around it's going to be a while before we can get out." Andrea says then looks at O'Neill. "For now we wait."

* * *

  
  
After two hours of sitting in the chamber O'Neill was ready to go. It was obvious that this world was infested with Jaffa and wasn't safe. Andrea stands up and stretches her legs then her shoulders. "So who wants to go with me?"  
  
Jack stands up and looks at her. "Where?"  
  
Andrea looks at Jack. "I need to check it out? Kal'vek is here. I need to know if Kek is as well."  
  
Daniel looks up, with a worried glance. "Is that likely?" Kawalsky steps forward.  
  
Andrea turns and looks at straight at Daniel. "Yes." Andrea reaches for her pack and grabs her zat, and pulls out her ribbon device.  
  
Kawalsky looks at her worried. "Are you expecting trouble?"  
  
"Don't I always expect trouble?" Andrea walks an opens the door.  
  
"Teal'c and I will go, the rest of you stay here. Kawalsky, you and Carter are in charge." Jack grabs his P-90 and follows Andrea out the door. Teal'c silently follows them both out of the room.  
  
"This way." Andrea shuts the chamber from the outside.

* * *


	11. 

Chapter 11  
  
"Hey where are you going?' Jonas watches as Andrea stands up from her work.  
  
"To see a house. Would you guys like to come with me?" Andrea says gathering her papers and bag.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun. When do you have to be there?" Daniel asks while typing on his computer.  
  
"In about two hours. I'll meet you at my car, Okay?" Andrea says standing in the door way.  
  
"Sounds good. We'll finish up and meet you in an hour." Daniel says going back to his work as Andrea leaves.  


* * *

  
"Jonas you better buckle up." Daniel says from the back seat of the car.  
  
Andrea buckles herself in tightly. "Make sure it's snug."  
  
Jonas buckles himself and looks at Andrea. "Why?"  
  
Andrea grins at Jonas. "Because I'm hell on wheels."  
  
Daniel laughs. "She's not joking Jonas."  
  
Andrea remains quiet as she goes through the base exit slowly. "Hang on Jonas." Leaving the base Andrea hits the gas and shifts into gear going seventy miles an hour.  
  
Jonas looks surprised. "Who taught you how to drive?" Jonas feeling comfortable relaxes.  
  
Andrea pays attention to the road. "Our chauffer, my father use to run late all the time. The chauffer drives a lot faster than me."  
  
Jonas looks at Andrea. "How fast does he drive?"  
  
Andrea looks at Daniel through the review mirror. "Ninety to a hundred miles an hour."

* * *


	12. 

Chapter 12  
  
SG-18 plus Daniel step out of the gate. The scenery around them is picturesque. Down the hill a ways sits a long beach, waves slap easily against the sand. A large city sits a long a harbor. "Welcome to Lessoe," Andrea stands in awe.  
  
"Nice view." Jonas says admiring the scenery.  
  
"Are you sure we're not in paradise." Grogan says looking at the fast ocean.  
  
"Sorry kid, we just came through the gate." Kawalsky replies to Grogan.  
  
"The city is spectacular; the Architecture is a mixture of Roman and Arabian." Daniel says looking at the city below.  
  
Andrea is halfway down the path to the city, "Hello, are you guys going to stand there all day, because if you are I'm going to the village by myself."  
  
"I'm coming," Kawalsky heads toward Andi.  
  
"I wonder if they surf here." Grogan says admiring the beach.  
  
"Grogan, work with me here. This is work, surf later." Kawalsky says turning to face the lieutenant.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Grogan says with respect.  
  
"I'm right behind you, Dr. Jackson." Jonas says following everyone.  
  
Daniel pulls out his video camera as he walks down the path. "Daniel, you'll get plenty of film in the city."  
  
"Yeah...you're right." Daniel tucks his camera back into his pack.  
  
"Major Carter told us to get as much ecological information as possible." Jonas says stopping to pull a leave off a tree.  
  
A man walks up the path. "Welcome, visitors! I am Lorth; welcome to Lessoe!"  
  
"Lorth, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Major Kawalsky, Jonas Quinn, Lieutenant Grogan and Dr. Andrea Milton." Daniel says walking up to greet the man.  
  
"Hello Lorth, thank you for welcoming us!" Andrea says behind Daniel.  
  
"Are you the one's Aegir is sending?" Lorth asks looking at Andrea.  
  
"Yes, Lorth." Andrea says looking at the man.  
  
"Then you are wave?" Lorth asks Andrea.  
  
Andrea sighs. "No Lorth, I am the messenger of Thor."  
  
"A Goddess among us we must be favored." Lorth says with enthusiasm and excitement.  
  
"I'm not a ..." Andrea says in a rush.  
  
"It's no use Andrea." Daniel says next to Andrea, having been though this many times before.  
  
"Thor is your father." Lorth asks looking toward Andrea, his eyes down.  
  
"In a sense." Andrea says looking at the man.  
  
"Follow me!" Lorth runs toward the city. 

* * *

As they walk into the center of the city people begin to gather. "Good people, the god Aegir has answered our prayers."  
  
As the people cheer, Kawalsky touches Andrea's arm, "What?" he yells.  
  
Kawalsky looks at Andrea and yells. "Calm down Kawalsky, we are here to help."  
  
"I should go get readings for Major Carter." Jonas says looking at Andrea.  
  
"Grogan go with Jonas," Kawalsky waves them away. Jonas and Grogan head back out of the city.  
  
"Lorth tell me what is wrong?" Daniel asks, noticing the way Andrea watches the people.  
  
"Come with me!" they follow Lorth through the streets. "We are a large city, many of our men fish, so we live close to the sea. Since I was a boy the sea has been moving closer and closer to the city. As we feared it is getting worse, soon the rains will come and flood our city."  
  
"How long does it rain, Lorth?" Andrea asks, looking at the man leading then through the city.  
  
"Until Easter blesses us." The man answers turning down another street.  
  
"Where did the water go last year?" Daniel asks from behind Lorth.  
  
"To where the city meets the hills." Lorth answers.  
  
"Shit." Kawalsky swears.  
  
"Wait for Jonas's results then we'll call the SGC." Andrea says looking back at the Major.  
  
"Is it not lovely? We hate to leave the beauty of the sea." Lorth says with a pang of remorse  
  
"I can see why. Do you have any ruins Lorth?" Daniel asks looking around the city looks relatively new in his terms.  
  
"Yes we do Dr. Jackson, follow me. The children often play there." Lorth says leading them toward the beach. 

* * *

"Thank you Lorth, if we need anything we will tell you." Andrea says to the man, and turns to the ruins.  
  
"Yes, Goddess." Lorth says and heads back toward the city.  
  
"I'm going to find Jonas and Grogan; you two stay here and do what you do." Kawalsky walks down the beach.  
  
"I'm going to start over here." Daniel says pointing to a wall full of writing.  
  
"Okay, I'm going deeper into the ruin." Andrea says pointing down a narrow street.  
  
"Do you think you'll find anything?" Daniel asks watching her walk down the street.  
  
"Yes, I know where to look." Andrea walks farther into the ruins. 

* * *

"I found something." Daniel says over his radio. "There is a plaque that tells of how Aegir used his magic and brought the village here to protect them from the Ettens."  
  
"Is that all? Is there more?" Andrea asks over her radio.  
  
"Yes a list of names." Daniel stares the names running his hand over the names.  
  
"Take a rubbing as well as pictures please." Andrea is quiet for a minute when, "I found it!" Andrea runs back to Daniel.  
  
"That was fast!" Daniel says looking at Andrea.  
  
"Yes, it helps to know where to look. I'll be on that dune down there, join me when you're done!" Andrea runs from the ruins to the dune. 

* * *

Daniel sits next to Andrea, "Extraordinary isn't it?" Daniel says admiring the sunset.  
  
"Yes" Andrea looks up at the sunset.  
  
"What did you find?" Daniel asks looking at the stones in her lap.  
  
"A written accord of the village before they moved here." Andrea says handing Daniel the top stone.  
  
"Is it all this detailed?" Daniel says translating the stone roughly in his head.  
  
"Yes, it is. I think Aegir or Ran wrote it." Andrea hands another stone to Daniel.  
  
"You don't have to translate it like I do!" Daniel says half way through the first stone.  
  
"Nope." Andrea says finishing the third stone.  
  
"Milton come in." Jonas's voice says over her radio.  
  
"Go ahead Jonas." Daniel says opening his radio channel.  
  
"When the rains come the whole area will be flooded." Jonas says with a certain tone in his voice sounding very serious.  
  
"Are you sure Jonas?" Andrea asks.  
  
"Major Carter will probably confirm my results. We'll meet you at the ruins. Jonas out." Jonas says over the radio.  
  
"Ok, be careful the tide is coming in." Andrea warns.  
  
"Let's go." Daniel helps her stand up.  
  
"I would love to live by the ocean." Andrea says to Daniel as they walk side by side.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Daniel listens for screams.  
  
"Yes, it sounds like children." Andrea and Daniel pick up their pace.  
  
"Look, there is a boy!" Daniel says seeing a small child standing out side the ruins on the beach.  
  
"Help, help!" the small boy cries.  
  
"What is it?" Andrea asks.  
  
"We were playing and the water came; they're trapped." The boy looks at Daniel and Andrea terrified.  
  
"Daniel, we have to help." Andrea's instinct kicks in.  
  
"Where are they?" Daniel and Andrea take off their gear.  
  
"Down the walk and to the right." The boy point to the long street Andrea was on before.  
  
"Here take our gear to high ground then warn the others." Daniel says handing the boy his gear.  
  
Hearing the boys' cries Andrea calls out, "We're coming; hold on." Daniel and Andrea walk down the street, hitting three feet of water they wade, and then begin to swim.  
  
"We can't swim," one boy cries.  
  
"Andi this way." Daniel turns a corner.  
  
"I see." Andrea takes a deep breath and goes through a flooded door way after Daniel. Daniel helps the boys toward the door way.  
  
"Was there anyone else?" Andrea asks seeing the toy boys swim toward her.  
  
"My brother where is he, he was just here?" One of small boys says looking at Andrea.  
  
"Take them and get out of here." Daniel dives.  
  
"Take a breath and duck under the door; I'll be right behind you." Andrea is last one under that door. 

* * *

Andrea swims to shore holding the boys up. "Keep kicking were almost there."  
  
"Where's Daniel?" Kawalsky asks pulling a boy from the water.  
  
"He was trying to find another boy." Andrea lifts the second child handing him up to Grogan.  
  
"Dr. Jackson is not behind you!" Jonas tries to help her out of the water.  
  
"I've got to go back for him." Andrea says pulling away from Jonas.  
  
"It's not safe ma'am." Grogan says looking at the water line against the ruins.  
  
"Grogan's right." Kawalsky says looking over at the ruins and assessing the situation.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Lorth comes running with the parents of the boys.  
  
"Where is my other son?" One of the women asks.  
  
"Daniel!" Andrea yells swimming toward the ruins.  
  
"Dr. Jackson went after him." Waiting a minute later Daniel pops out of the ruins holding the limp boy while swims toward them, Andrea swims back to the group climbs out of the water and waits for Daniel and the boy.  
  
"Daniel thank god. Jack would have killed me if you didn't come out." Kawalsky says when Daniel comes up to the dune bank.  
  
"He's not breathing." Daniel hands the boy to Andrea.  
  
Andi takes the boy lays him on the sand. "Grogan hold his head still." Andrea performs CPR. "Come on sweetie." Andi coaxes.  
  
"Andrea he's gone." Kawalsky touches her shoulder. The boy's mother sobs trying to take him from Andrea. Daniel climbs out of the water and holds the young woman back.  
  
"No. Grogan get away." Andrea lifts the boy in her arms, flipping him then holds him against her chest and performs the Heimlich.  
  
Coughing the boy looks at her, "Mommy."  
  
Stepping forward a young woman takes the boy from Andi and cradles him weeping, "Thank you."  
  
"You breathed life into him!" Lorth exclaims.  
  
"Daniel?" Andrea shoots a get me out of here look at him and Jonas.  
  
"Lorth you should take the boys home, Danny get her out of here." Kawalsky says looking at Andrea, who looks almost pale. 

* * *

Daniel and Andi walk toward the gate and base camp. "Are you ok?" Andrea shakes her head no. "You don't want them to worship you, do you?" Andi shakes her head no again. "Talk to me, please."  
  
"What the hell took you so long to come out?" Andrea asks angrily.  
  
"A wall collapsed." Daniel answers.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you." Andrea says feeling guilty.  
  
"You had to get the other boys out." Daniel answers grabbing Andrea so she'll look at him.  
  
"I should have seen it." Andrea says shaking.  
  
"Damn it, Andrea you can't see everything." Daniel yells at her.  
  
Andrea looks at Daniel. "Daniel, something's should be seen, that should have been seen. I'm going to fix this!" Andrea runs to camp and dial's the gate. 

* * *

"Incoming wormhole." A young Sergeant says.  
  
"Close the Iris." Hammond says walking into the Control room.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the Control Room, please." Hammond says over the microphone.  
  
Sam comes running in followed by O'Neill. Andrea's voice says over the radio. "Stargate command, this is Dr. Milton."  
  
"Where is Major Kawalsky?" Hammond asks looking at the MALP video.  
  
"Running interference. The problem here is urgent." Andrea's voice cracks.  
  
"What exactly is the problem Doctor?" Colonel O'Neill asks, looking at a drench Daniel on the Camera.  
  
"In two months the city will begin to flood." Andrea speaks her voice low and serious.  
  
"Is that Daniel and why are the two of you wet?" Jack says looking at the screen.  
  
"We rescued some boys who were trapped Jack." Daniel says looking into the camera.  
  
"The people here need to be moved before they lose their city." Andrea voice says over the radio.  
  
"The rest of SG-1 will join you in the morning." Hammond's says looking at Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Thank you General." Daniel replies. 


	13. 

_At some point I refer to Thor as Thorn it's not an error. Daniel and Andi are in a restaurant. Thor sounds kind of suspicious._

****

**Chapter 13**

Daniel walks up to Andrea, who is walking in the forest around the gate. "Hi, Daniel, I'm sorry about before."

"I understand your frustration." Daniel says walking next to her.

"Sometimes I forget I'm human." Andrea turns and walks to a tree.

"As an Ascended, I sometimes wished I could help. When I could not, I was just as frustrated." Daniel reaches out and puts his hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"Daniel, I ...I was worried about you." Andi turns and looks at him. "Daniel, I've cared about you since we worked together so many years ago."

"I care about you too Andrea, more than anything." Daniel's eyes shine in the moonlight.

"But you still love her?" Andrea asks looking at the ground.

"Very much, but I've moved on. I think." Daniel sighs. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"That's dangerous, Daniel." Andrea says casually and unattached.

"I don't care." Daniel says pulling Andrea's face up, so she'll look him in the eyes.

"You should, I was a host Daniel." Tears on Andrea's face glisten.

"You not responsible for that." Daniel speaks with true conviction in his voice.

"And maybe I am." Andrea pauses avoiding looking Daniel in the eye. "Look Daniel I need sometime alone."

"Why?" Daniel looks at her.

Andrea looks up. "I just need time to think."

"Okay, be careful." Daniel says feeling like he shouldn't let her go.

"I will." Andrea pulls away from him. "Daniel, you're going to get a cold."

"You saw that?" Daniel asks watching her walk backward.

"Yes." Andrea disappears into the woods.

* * *

Finding Aegir's symbol Andrea touches the red stone, which transports her to a chamber with another stone within a symbol. Ignoring the hologram Andi opens a panel, moves the communication stones, and then steps into a projection scan. 

"Hello, Andrea. Are you helping my people?" An Asgard asks.

"Yes, may I speak with Thor or Heimdall, Please?" Andrea stands in the light, her uniform still wet.

"The whole council wishes to speak with you." The Asgard states.

"Okay." Andrea nods.

Several Asgard appear in a large room. "Welcome Andrea!" Another Asgard calls out

"Thank you Freyer. It is very bad here. Dr. Jackson and I saved three small boys from drowning this evening." Andrea's hands go behind her back.

"It is good that you saved them." Aegir, the first Asgard, praises her.

"Something bothers you?" A third Asgard calls out.

"The visions have stopped, Odin." Andrea turns to the Center Asgard.

"You have become to use to them." A fourth Asgard next to Odin says.

"Yes, I have. When we are done here, I will do things that I must." Andrea begins to fidget.

"Yu is worse still everyday." Odin states.

Andrea takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I will bring him to the SGC."

"I wish to see him first." A fifth Asgard says at the end of the row of Asgard.

"That is fine Heimdall, there is something I must do while you see him." Andrea smiles for them.

"Two days after you return to Earth I will come." Thor says to the left of Odin.

"Thank you." Andres is returned to the woods.

* * *

Andrea walks into camp, Kawalsky and Jonas sits by the fire. Three tents are pitched. Andrea sits by the fire and stares into it. 

"The villagers are having a feast in our honor tomorrow." Kawalsky says watching Andrea.

"Want to skip it?" Andrea says sarcastically.

"I don't think they would like that very much, Andi." Kawalsky replies tossing a stick into the fire.

"Come on, Kawalsky you like MRE's don't you?" Andrea smiles.

"I've had much better food, Andi." Kawalsky grins.

"Dr. Jackson says that Colonel O'Neill will be here in the morning." Jonas says looking up from a book.

"Yes. I'm going to turn in, I'll be up early." Andrea stands up and walks over to a tent pitched for her.

* * *

Grogan stands next to the DHD, when the rest of SG-1 exits the gate. "Sir." 

"Doctor." Jack says looking around seeing Andrea walk toward them from an establish base camp.

"Good morning Colonel. The Major, Jonas and Daniel are already down the trail." Andrea smiles looking bright and cheery.

"Go on Carter. What's up?" The Colonel looks at Andrea, and waves Major Carter away.

"I'm hiding Andi." Grogan says smiling.

"Why?" Teal'c asks.

"I'm being worshiped." Andrea sighs, and then beams.

"The god thing, huh?" Jack looks around for worshippers.

"Yes, you should have brought your fishing pole." Andrea turns and points to the beach.

"You didn't say anything about fishing." Jack looks at the view and Grins.

"It must have slipped my mind." Andrea grins.

"The people here fish all the time, Sir." Grogan answers.

"Teal'c will you join me, while I discuss options on what we can do with the city with Lorth." Andrea looks at Teal'c

"Yes, Dr. Milton." Teal'c follows Andi into the city.

* * *

Andrea, Teal'c and Lorth stand on a dock. "Lorth, listen you will still be able to fish." Andrea looks red from the sun. 

"We must have a bay." Lorth demands.

"Need any help?" Colonel asks walking up the dock toward them.

"Yes, Colonel they will not listen to me. He insists that they must have a place for boats, and be able to unload their fish to the people." Andrea looks at O'Neill pleadingly.

"Look, she and the smart people know what they are talking about. What ever they suggest is probably the best for you." The Colonel says standing next to her.

"Thank you." Andrea whispers to him.

"We must have a dock." Lorth says for the tenth time. Teal'c looks annoyed.

"You will, but until we know where the water will recede to you cannot build one. To stay in the city when it rains is too dangerous." Andrea says looking at the man now almost feeling indignant.

"How will we live?" Lorth demands.

"I don't know yet. Our scientists will help you. I suggest that you prepare your people to a city higher in the mountains." Andrea sighs looking at the Colonel

Teal'c looks at Lorth. "Can you not live off the forest?"

"No we must..." Lorth says.

Colonel O'Neill cuts him off. "Hey, she's right let us work this out, your people should be moving to safety."

Andrea draws a deep breath. "Aegir sent us to help; we can't if you don't let us."

"Yes, goddess." Lorth bows his head.

Andrea rolls her eyes, "I'm going to find Major Carter. Colonel see if you can get them to listen."

"I'm not..." Jack says looking at her.

"Please..." Andrea gives him her best wounded look.

"Alright." Jack says looking at Andrea, feeling sorry for her.

"Bless you. Teal'c?" Andrea looks at Teal'c.

"I will stay with O'Neill." Teal'c says holding his staff weapon.

* * *

Jonas calls out, seeing Andrea walk toward the group. "Dr. Milton, you should see this." 

"What is it?" Andrea jogs over to Jonas.

"The ecology of this area is changing rapidly. The changes will be great during the next rain." Jonas says showing

"According to the texts you and Daniel found yesterday they were told to live in the mountains." Sam says walking up to them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Andrea says sounding much like O'Neill.

Jonas looks at Andrea. "Aegir knew that the area would be great for their way of life, but he wanted them to be away from the ocean so the city would not fall. It has fallen twice since they have been here."

Sam looks at Andréa. "I'm sure we can help move the city and give them a port with experts help."

"I hope so Sam." Andrea says sighing.

"Lorth, Listen the scientists will help you move and rebuild your city on higher ground. Don't argue with them, they are doing what Aegir wanted done in the first place." Andrea stands on the path talking to Lorth.

"Yes, Dr. Milton." Lorth says looking at her.

"Good, I hope to hear good things." Andrea joins the others at the gate, and they leave.

* * *

Andrea sits in Sam's lab typing. Sam sits across from her working. "Can you hand me than." Sam points to a tool on the table. 

Andrea hands her the tool, "I finished the short range device."

"Great, can I see it?" Sam puts down the tool and takes the device when Andi hands it to her. "Thanks, this helps. Now I can finish this."

"Good, I wrote instructions for the short range in a word document." Andrea says pointing to a disk, then falls silent.

"You've been quiet since we left Lessoe." Sam says looking up at Andrea.

Andrea looks up at Sam. "I've been thinking. Sam I'm to go on a trip with Thor."

"What do you mean?" Sam looks at Andrea, a little shocked.

"There are some things I need to do." Andrea smiles, trying to look happy.

"Have you told General Hammond yet?" Sam picks up a tool and leans over.

"No, I'll let Colonel O'Neill do that." Andrea answers and goes back to typing.

"Hey Sam." Daniel sneezes walking into the room.

"Hey Daniel, feel any better?" Sam looks up at smiles at Daniel.

"No." Daniel answers.

"What can I do for you?" Sam looks at him, feeling sorry for him.

"I got an e-mail from Andi." Daniel sounds congested.

"Yes, that was quick. I wanted to show you the map we got from the UAV." Andi pulls out the map and lays it out.

"The scans we did were infrared and geographical." Sam says smiling.

"This is aahh ahhh amazing," Daniel holds back a sneeze, "all three cities are built the same way."

Andrea looks at her watch. "Tradition, I suppose. Look, I have things to do. Sam if you need me, I have a pager on. Here is the number." Andrea tosses a piece of paper on the table and leaves.

"That was unusual." Daniel blows his nose.

"What do you mean?" Sam looks confused.

"She didn't say goodbye. I'll see you later." Daniel runs after Andi.

* * *

"Andi, wait!" Daniel calls out to her. Sneezing he jogs up behind her. 

"Sure, what is it?" Andrea stops and spins around.

Daniel scrutinizes her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Andrea says in her normal tone.

"You didn't say anything when you left back there." Daniel blows his nose in a tissue.

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Oh, where are you headed?" Daniel looks at her.

"To find Colonel O'Neill." Andrea beams.

"I take it that is your report."

"Yes, I left a report on your desk this morning." Andrea says looking at Daniel

"I saw it. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me again tonight." Daniel pulls out another tissue and blows his nose. "Excuse me."

"I would like that as long as you don't sneeze on me." Andrea grins.

Daniel smiles. "I haven't yet!"

* * *

The waiter lays their entrées in front of them. Andrea looks up at the waiter and smiles. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome; if you need anything just ask." The waiter smiles.

"We will." Daniel says half congested. The waiter walks away. "You look great Andrea."

"Thank you Daniel. You don't look half bad yourself for a person with a cold." Andrea smiles and moves in her seat.

"You're certainly more talkative now." Daniel notices her change in moods.

"I'm done with all my thinking. Daniel I have some things to take care of. Thorn will be here tomorrow. I'll be going with him." Andrea explains.

Daniel looks up at Andrea in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some information for the Asgard as well as the SGC." Andrea whispers. "Other than that I cannot say."

"Jack knows I hope." Daniel sneezes.

"I spoke with him this afternoon, he's not too happy." Andrea says reaching out and taking a sip of water.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Daniel wonders if she'll be okay.

"No, it depends on what they need. I can't talk about it." Andrea sighs.

"That sensitive is it?" Daniel wonders if the Asgard have ever heard the words need to know.

"Yes." Andrea sighs and looks right at Daniel. "Daniel about our first night in Lessoe, I care for you. The first time I saw you, I fell in love. I was shy back then and hid. Now I'm not afraid of my feelings. I love you and you deserve to know that."

"You're serious. Why are you saying this now?" Daniel looks up at her in shock. He never caught on that she loved him.

"Because I'm going away and wanted to give you time to think objectively. I want to know if we're going to have a relationship that you will accept me and anything I may have done." Andrea looks at the candle on the table burning.

"I don't understand. You know you're not responsible." Daniel says again reminding her that she wasn't in control.

"Daniel, there are some things that I am responsible for. There were mistakes that I made, that were voluntary. I want you to know that. I promise to tell you when I'm ready and I will." Andrea says rushed knowing she is repeating herself.

"I don't have to think Andrea; both of us have made mistakes. We can get through it together." Daniel reaches across the table and takes Andrea's hand.

"I hope so." Andrea smiles.

"So what about your house while your gone?" Daniel smiles changing the subject.

"I was hoping you and everyone else would work it out, while I was gone." Andrea looks up at Daniel her violet eyes sparkling.

"You're kidding?" Daniel looks dumbfounded.

"I'm offering a space for anyone who wants it. Jonas already talked to me about it. The General is okay with it." Andrea laughs at his expression.

"What about the decorator Fletcher hired?" Daniel recalls the decorator.

"She has my instructions; I sent you a copy before we left." Andrea smiles.

"I hope we don't ruin it." Daniel says feeling awfully worried about what they might do to her house.

"You won't, I trust you. The question is do you trust me?" Andrea beams.


	14. 

**Chapter 14**

Colonel O'Neill walks into briefing room. Andrea is there but no one else. "Good morning. You're up early again."

"No more than you." Andrea types, not looking up.

Jack walks over "So are you sure about this?"

Andrea nods. "I'm positive."

"So where are you going?" Jack looks at her.

"I can't say." Andrea closes her laptop.

"Sure you can!" Jack smiles.

Andrea sighs and looks up at the stubborn man. "I don't have a choice Colonel. I can't tell you."

"Sure you can." Jack grins, knowing he's frustrating her.

"I wish, if I could tell you about it I would, but as you know..." Andrea refers to what she told him before about the Asgard having secrets she has to keep.

"Don't ask, don't tell. I hate that." Jack frowns.

Andrea looks at the gate and smiles. "Look at it this way; I'll be out of trouble."

"Some how I don't believe that." Jack smiles.

"Good morning." Major Carter enters the room.

"Come to see me off." Andrea says turning to look at Sam.

"Yes, thanks for the information yesterday." Sam says walking toward them.

"You're welcome. Good-bye." Andrea and her stuff disappear in a blue light.

"She knew!" O'Neill disappears in another flash of blue light. Sam is left alone in the briefing room.

* * *

"O'Neill" Thor says.

Jack turns around to look at Thor. "Hello, Thor. I take it you are leaving with Dr. Milton now."

"Yes, we will return when we are finished." Thor answers.

"Are you sure I you cannot tell me what you're doing."

"If you were told and then captured, the information would leak and it would be a disaster Jack." Andrea enters the chamber. "Thanks Thor I'm all set."

Thor nods his head. "Good, O'Neill your communications with us should now be working."

"Bye, Jack I'll send you a message." Andrea grins.

"Great." O'Neill disappears.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Yu's first prime demands.

"Yu is gone, I took him." Andrea stands wearing purple robes.

"How dare you?" Yu's First Prime demands.

"Oh posh, he's dying and he attacked an Asgard protected planet." Andrea says.

"You cannot." The Jaffa says.

"I can and I have. You now have a choice to join Ba'al or fight him. I personally would join him. Although Kek is looking for more Jaffa as well, all Yu's territory is now Ba'al's. Good bye." Andrea turns off the screen and leaves orbit.

* * *

"Are you sure Major Kawalsky, assigning another member to the team would allow you to go on other missions." General Hammond sits at his desk.

"She's only been gone three weeks." Kawalsky says sitting across from the General. "I'm sure, but we have mission you could go on while she's gone." Hammond says holding a file in his hand.

A voice booms over the speakers, from the control room, "General Hammond and Major Carter to the Control Room."

* * *

"What is it Sergeant?" The General asks walking into the control room.

"We're receiving a message from our Asgard communication device." Sgt. Davis says turning around to look at General Hammond. Sam walks into the room and the Sergeant stands up.

Major Carter sits down where the sergeant was sitting. "It should work."

Andrea's voice comes out over the speaker. "Stargate Command this is Dr. Milton. Come in."

"Dr. Milton this is Major Carter. How is it going?" Sam smiles and looks up at the General.

"Well. It's talking a little longer than I hoped. I'll be back by the end of the week hopefully." Andrea explains.

"That's good to hear Dr. Milton." Hammond says.

"Hi, General sorry it took so long to call, I've been busy." Andrea voice says relaxed. "Tomorrow is Mos. The sarcophagus will be ready for pick up. I can't go and Colonel O'Neill wouldn't let me if I could."

"What needs to be done?" Hammond asks.

"Just show up, Kal'vek will be there." Andrea says, knowing Sam will understand what Kal'vek being there means.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"I'm almost positive. He will expect me to be there, I doubt any of you will be in danger. Go and pick up and then leave, that would be the best." Andrea speaks, believing that SG-1 will be safe.

"Your house looks nice." Sam says.

"Great! Can you make sure the sarcophagus is at the SGC in the med lab?" Andrea asks.

"May I ask why Dr. Milton?" Hammond wonders why since they don't know anyone other than the goa'uld that uses the Sarcophagus.

"General I'll be bringing a gou'ald with me." Andrea informs him.

"Is that wise Doctor?" Hammond at Major Carter exchange looks.

"I'll make contact before bringing it, but it's very weak." Andrea voice sounds hurried.

"I'll speak with Dr. Fraiser, and let her know about it." Hammond says.

"Okay, I have to go. Dr. Milton out." The connection dies.

* * *

SG-1 sits in the conference room with General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill looks extremely annoyed. "Obviously she's bringing a goa'uld." Sam says looking at the General.

Jack drops his pen. "She's really lost it this time."

"Jack!" Daniel says in Andrea's defense.

Sam looks at the Colonel. "Sir, she did say he was weak."

"Meaning?" Jack rubs his face.

Teal'c looks at O'Neill. "Perhaps, she and Thor have captured one of the System Lords, and are unable to heal him."

General Hammond nods. "We should prepare for who ever she brings. Major, what about your trip to retrieve the technology?"

Sam nods. "As you know Andrea made the deal with Kek. According to what she said earlier this morning. Tomorrow is Mos."

Everyone looks at Daniel nods. "Mos is a holiday. I don't know the specifics but, the Jaffa will be busy patrolling the city."

O'Neill looks at Daniel. "She made this deal and we're supposed to go get this stuff. It smells like a trap."

Teal'c looks at the General and O'Neill. "I do not believe that Dr. Milton would send us into a trap."

Hammond turns to Major Carter. "Before you leave, send a UAV to check the are."

Sam nods. "Yes sir."

* * *

Sg-1 steps through the gate. "Welcome back!" Tonner steps forth offering a greeting.

Colonel O'Neill walks toward the sarcophagus, "Holy shit, she was right!"

"Indeed O'Neill, Kek has honored his deal with Dr. Milton." Teal'c answers.

"Jack." Daniel notices a Jaffa watching them.

Kek's First Prime walks up to them. "I'm Kal'vek, Lord Kek sends his greetings. May I ask where Lady Andrea is?"

"She was unable to come." Daniel watches Kal'vek.

"Why not, His lordship honored the deal?" Kal'vek looks at them, his arrogance showing through his exterior.

"She had other duties to attend to." Sam answers.

Kal'vek laughs, "That is what she leads you to believe."

"Colonel we should go," Sam says while inspecting the crates.

"Okay folks grab stuff and get it out of here." O'Neill dials the gate.

"What do I tell his Lordship?" Kal'vek looks angry.

"I don't know, be creative." O'Neill is that last of the team through the gate.

* * *

Thor's ship hovers above Kelowna. "Thor, I should be in and out."

"Be careful Andrea, these people are not ready for the universe." Thor says standing up.

"I will Thor. I just want to peek around, grab the crystal and get out of there." Andrea stares at the beautiful planet.

Thor transports Andrea to the planet. Grabbing a Kelonians newspaper on her way to the warehouse where the government stored gou'ald artifacts. In the warehouse Andrea finds the crystal and returns to Thor's ship.

"You are finished?" Thor asks.

"Not yet I need to get the information, and then return the crystal. They're idiots Thor all of them." Andrea downloads the information from the crystal.

"They are very young." Thor says looking at Andrea.

"I don't think that has anything to do with them building a bomb and using it Thor." Andrea returns the crystal to the spot where she found it.

* * *

Jacob steps out of the gate and walks down the ramp.

"Hey Dad." Sam says walking into the Gate room.

"Hey Sam, Jack, Teal'c. You look well Daniel." Jacob looks at the four.

"What's with the visit, Jacob?" Colonel O'Neill asks.

"Yu is gone." Selmac answers.

"Yu, Yu is gone?" Jack asks looking at Jacob.

"An operative reported that he was not in his sarcophagus when the Jaffa went to awaken him." Jacob looks up and answers.

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. "Was he not guarded?"

"He was it is as if he just disappeared." Selmac answers.

"Can he do that?" Jack's forehead wrinkles with confusion.

"Did he ascend?" Sam turns to her father then looks at Daniel.

"Nothing was found in the sarcophagus, and the gou'ald do not just disappear." Selmac answers.

"Could Anubis have taken him?" Daniel asks.

"That is not likely?" Jacob answers.

"Major Carter we're receiving a transmission from the Asgard." A voice says over the intercom. All leave the gate room.

* * *

Jacob, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c enter the control room. "Stargate Command this is Dr. Milton." Andrea voice says in greeting.

Sam leans over and speaks into the microphone. "This is Major Carter. Colonel O'Neill and my dad are with me as well as Teal'c and Daniel."

"Hello all, my visitor and I will meet you in the med lab you may want to make sure it's safe." Andrea says her grin, visible in her voice.

"It's been set up." Sam says.

"Milton out." Andrea finishes.

"Visitor?" Selmac asks.

"I don't know who." Jack says looking at Jacob.

"Yu!" Jacob says.

* * *

Janet Fraiser stands in the medical Lab waiting. "Hello Dr. Milton." Dr. Fraiser says when Andrea appears in front of her.

"Dr. Fraiser, it is good to see you again." Andrea looks at the Sarcophagus.

"Cassandra said thank you for the advice." Janet says walking around to look at the Sarcophagus.

"It wasn't a problem. What Nirti did to her was an experience, but she's special and has a place in the future I want her to know that." Andrea explains.

The door opens and O'Neill walks in. "You're back, and Thor didn't want to see me?"

"He had to go." Andrea answers, looking at O'Neill.

"Oh, who is in the box?" Jack points to the sarcophagus.

"Yu." Andrea answers.

"Me?" Jack looks confused.

"No, Yu." Jacob says walking into the room.

"I guess the Tok'ra know." Andrea look up at Jacob and smiles brightly.

"You did a good job of making it a mystery Dr. Milton." Selmac says to her.

"How were you able to get him?" Daniel says walking into the room with Sam and Teal'c.

"Thor did it; he's so out of it. It was quiet easy." Andrea says pull off her pack.

"We did not know how he disappeared." Jacob says look at Andrea.

"What? That sneaky little worm." Andrea sounds upset.

"Who?" Sam asks looking at Andrea.

"Yu's First Prime. Sam this is for you." Andrea hands her two disks.

"What are these?" Sam looks at the disks.

"It's Information on early Naquidra research." Andrea answers.

"How did you get it?" Daniel asks, confused.

"I found another planet where Naquidra was used." Andrea lies, looking away from Daniel. "Daniel you look much better."

"Thanks, I feel much better." Daniel smiles when he answers.

"Shall we awaken Yu, for all the good it will do." Andrea asks looking at Jacob.

Janet nods looking at Jacob as well. "I'm ready."

Jacob opens the sarcophagus. Everyone stands back. Teal'c prepares his zat to fire. Yu lies still in the open chamber; his hair flaked with gray strands opening his eyes. "You, why am I here?"

"Would you rather be in the hands of Anubis?" Andrea asks him.

"Anubis is dead you fool." Yu says looking at Andrea.

"He really is out of it." Daniel says looking at Sam.

"Is it possible to remove the symbiote, and free the host?" Andrea asks feeling as if the question came from someone else.

"Yes Andrea, may I ask why you ask?" Jacob and Sam look at Andrea with questions on their faces. Andrea shrugs.

"Where are my Jaffa?" Yu grabs Dr. Fraiser and stands up. Andrea seeing him act jumps grabs him and pulls him away.

"Whoa!" Jack pulls out his berretta and points it at Yu.

"Not too weak." Dr. Fraiser looks at Sam.

O'Neill looks at Andrea. "Yeah well for the record I don't think having him here is a good idea.

"He's too far gone for anything Colonel." Andrea says smiling.

Andrea looks over at Daniel. "Daniel, can you get my blue note book please?"

"Where is it?" Daniel asks.

"It's in your lab." Andrea turns to Jacob. Daniel runs out of the room. "Thor said that he only had a few more days anyway." Andrea releases Yu, she and Sam strap him to a gurney.

"Selmac is it possible..." Andrea pauses, closing her eyes she waits.

Jacob looks at Andrea. "We can remove it here, right now. Are you ok?"

"What is it Andrea?" Janet looks at Andrea, assessing that Andrea isn't ill.

Andrea opens her eyes and looks around. "I feel like someone's standing over me whispering in my ear."

"No one's there I can see." Jack says.

"Very funny Colonel!" Andrea says looking at the Colonel. Dr. Fraiser laughs.

"I try." Jack beams.

* * *

Daniel, Teal'c, Andrea, and Colonel O'Neill stand in the view room. Andrea watches as Jacob removes the symbiote from the body of the man that housed it. "It's ok now, you can let go."

Sam puts the symbiote in a tank, while Dr. Fraiser monitors the power voltage and the health of the symbiote. "He's not too happy Dad." The Symbiote squirms in the tank.

"That's because he will never be able to have a host again. And knows he's just left his last host."

"Ba'al must be now very powerful now." Daniel says from the view room above.

"Perhaps, or maybe not." Andrea says vaguely.

"He is Andrea, you know that. What did you do?" Selmac asks, Jacob look at Andrea suspicious.

"Nothing Selmac I swear!" Andrea says in defense.

"I find that hard to believe." Jacob says.

"I made a slight suggestion that they could join someone else. And they always have the option to rebel." Andrea grins.

"T says they may do that." O'Neill says into the microphone.

"I hope your right Teal'c." Andrea looks at the host body. "He's still alive; that's strange."

* * *

"What's up?" Jack asks walking up behind Andrea.

Andrea turns around. "Thor says thank you."

"For what?" O'Neill looks at her confused.

"Colonel, you really helped them out a lot. The replicators are no where near the numbers they were before." Andrea says walking toward the Elevator.

"You seem more confident than when you left. So answer my question?" Jack looks at her curious.

Andrea shakes her head. "No." Andrea changes the subject. "Stay the hell away from Felger."

"What's he done now?" Jack says almost whining.

"It's more like what he's going to do." Andrea smiles, and then frowns.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it." Jack looks at her, a very serious expression on his face.

"Because you're not, I'm going to talk about at the briefing; also there are some things I know that will help us out." Andrea says trying to lighten the mood.

Jack looks at her knowing the subject is closed until the briefing. "So I hope you like your place. Kawalsky tried to run off with your car."

"That little worm." Andrea clinches her hand.

"Don't worry it's still where you left it." O'Neill grins.

"Good. Look I need to get some things done before the briefing." Andrea says looking down at her watch.

"Okay see you later." Jack turns around and heads the other direction.


	15. 

_Just so you know the recipe is real if you want it email me. Teal'c likes the cookies!!_

****

**Chapter 15**

SG-1, General Hammond, Jacob Carter and Andrea sit in the briefing room. "First thing I would like to address is Dr. Felger. I would like to see anything he has before anyone else does." Andrea sits at the end of the conference table.

General Hammond looks at Andrea with a curious expression. "May I ask why Dr. Milton?"

Andrea sighs, wondering where to begin. "He's a walking disaster. He needs help, he has great ideas. He lacks knowledge and understanding of gou'ald technology that I can provide."

"What will he do?" Daniel asks, noticing that Andrea has the same look Jack does.

"He kills the gate system." Andrea's statement is rushed.

"How?" O'Neill says sarcastically.

Andrea turns to Sam. "With your help Major, he hands Ba'al the perfect way to give himself power."

"You're kidding right?" Sam looks at Andrea, in surprise.

Andrea shakes her head. "No, it was his idea; it wasn't full proof and I wouldn't use that idea. I think his laser idea will work though."

"That's great." O'Neill says looking at General Hammond. "Anything else?"

Andrea nods. "I won't be going away anymore, At least not for a while." Andrea takes deep breath. "It may be possible to attack Anubis' base eventual."

"When?" Teal'c looks at Andrea.

"When and if my information is confirmed. We also may have away to make Anubis very weak without getting the technology of the Ancients." Andrea says looking at Jacob.

"I don't understand?" Daniel looks at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Doesn't Anubis have all the eyes?" Colonel O'Neill asks.

"No he doesn't." Andrea shakes her head. "Jacob what do you know about Aker?

"He was one of the first gou'ald to take a host." Selmac answers.

"He was one of the original Egyptian gods wasn't he?" Daniel asks looking at Andrea.

"Yes." Andrea confirms.

"Okay then, why are you asking about him?" Daniel looks interested. Jack looks ready to blow a gasket.

Andrea looks at Daniel "He had the first eye."

"The first eye?" Sam looks confused.

Andrea nods to Sam. "Yes it was larger than the rest; it was created with two others each holds great power."

"How do you know about these?" Jacob asks.

"I have seen a text that refers to them. I believe that Aker's eye is still here." Andrea answers watching Daniel's eyes light up.

"If that is true, the Tauri would have the ultimate power. Are you sure that it wasn't destroyed." Teal'c answers.

Andrea looks at General Hammond. "I don't know, but if it's here it's in the sphinx."

"There isn't away inside the Sphinx!" Jack says looking at Andrea.

Everyone turns to O'Neill in surprise. Daniel looks at his friend. "How did you know that?"

"Rings. There is also the possibility that there is one other stone on earth." Andrea says looking at Jacob.

"Where?" Sam asks this.

Andrea looks at everyone. "I don't know with help and the texts, we could find out but I'm not sure where the texts are now."

General Hammond looks at Andrea. "Are they owned by any government museums?"

"No, a private collector, General it's been almost 9 years since I've seen them and the owner." Andrea answers.

"Where is the collector?" O'Neill asks.

Andrea directs her attention to Colonel O'Neill. "Egypt, Iman came to me when I was in school. He read one of my papers and thought I could help him. The texts were not the original and some of the translations were strange. Knowing what I know now, I think they were already translated from gou'ald."

"It's possible." Daniel answers confirming what he knows.

"Well folks, if we have a defense here, then we best find it before someone comes looking for it. Do what you need to do, but it sounds as if you're all going to Egypt. Colonel I want you to make preparations for the trip. You'll be taking SG-18 with you." Hammond stands up.

Jacob stands up. "I better contact the Tok'ra."

Hammond nods. "You're all dismissed." Everyone leaves the room, except Andrea and Hammond.

* * *

"Thank you General; before I try to contact Iman may I speak with you." Andrea looks at the General

"Step into my office." Walking into his office the General sits down and waits for Andrea to speak.

"I went to P3X-289, the place was a mess. The people have been moved to a safer planet. I have also been to P2A-347 it's a barren planet. A ship had crashed, good people,

They also have been moved to where they were supposed to be."

"Both of those planets where on SG-1's mission list." Hammond looks at Andrea a little surprised.

"I know. I meddled a little bit. My visions are back. When I saw what was going to happen I stepped in." Andrea says looking at the General.

Hammond nods. "I expect to see reports on both planets. You'll also have to explain what you did to Colonel O'Neill."

"I will; reports are already made. I just have to print them off." Andrea nods to the General.

"Good, I'll see them before I leave this evening."

* * *

Andrea walks into the med lab to see the host, when she finds Dr. Fraiser over an empty bed. "I was just about to come get you."

"What is it?" Andrea asks, walking into the room.

Janet turns to look at Andrea amazed. "He ascended two minutes ago, just like Daniel did last year."

Andrea walks over to the Doctor. "Have you called them yet?"

"Yes, they should be here in a minute." Janet answers still in shock.

Andrea nods. "I thought it might happen, the fact that he did is amazing."

"Janet?" Sam walks into the room.

"Where is he?" Daniel asks.

"He ascended." Andrea says turning says turning around

O'Neill walks in just as Andrea speaks. "I thought they couldn't. At least that what you told me Daniel."

"He shouldn't have." Daniel answers.

"They must be here." Sam says looking at Daniel.

Andrea nods and takes a deep breath. "It would make me understand what happened earlier better."

"Why would Oma be here?" Jack looks at Daniel. Jacob walks into the room.

"How is the symbiote doing?" Selmac asks.

"Not very good Selmac." Dr. Fraiser answers.

"I would like to help you run some more test." Jacob says looking at the Doctor.

"Follow me." Dr. Fraiser walks out of the lab, followed by Jacob.

* * *

Andrea sits in Daniel's lab. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Iman Hafiz Hadi, Cairo, Egypt. Yes, I wait." Andrea looks at Daniel.

Daniel grins. "Have you on, Hold do they?"

Andrea nods. "Yes. Thank you. Iman is that you?"

"Yes, who is this please?" a voice says over the phone.

"Iman, its Andrea Milton." Andrea pulls out a pen and paper incase she needs it.

A kind accented voice answers Andrea. "How are you Andrea? It has been years since you did that work for me."

"Yes, I'm doing well." Andrea smiles.

"What can I do for you?" Iman asks.

Andrea looks up at Daniel who watches Andrea beam. "Is it possible for me to see the texts again?"

"Why? Do you think you can translate more?" Iman voice sounds peaked with interest.

Andrea gets excited. "Yes I do! I have a few friends to help me alone with more language skills."

"I'm unable to travel at the moment; my son is busy with things so I cannot leave." Iman explains.

Andrea nods her head. "We need to come to Egypt anyway. I'll call you in a few days with our plans."

"Wonderful, the mystery may finally be solved. Good bye Andrea." Iman voice carries his excitement.

Andrea hangs up the phone. "We're going to Cairo. I hope we find what we need."

Daniel nods. "He seems very nice."

"He's wonderful. Daniel everyday I was working for him he would take me out to lunch and dinner to discuss what I did that day. Alex said I should have taken the job he offered me." Andrea smiles.

"He offered you a job?" Daniel looks at Andrea in shock.

Andrea nods and plays with the pen in front of her. "Yes, to go Egypt and study his archives and do all his research. The offer was hard to refuse but I wanted to work with you. I got a lot of job offers."

"I never knew you respect my work so much." Daniel says putting his things in a pile.

"I was very quiet then." Andrea prints off papers from her computer and hands them to Daniel.

"Yes, and you worked very hard." Daniel looks at her notes.

"Too hard, my mother said I knew I was going to die young so I was living all I could." Andrea nods.

Daniel shakes his head. "Now, you're still alive and doing this; what would she say."

"She'd freak and have me institutionalized." Andrea sorts though the papers she printed out. "She had this plan that I would marry and be a society girl like the rest of the women in our family."

"That's why you haven't told them you're still alive." Daniel assumes.

"They know I'm alive, I just haven't talked with them yet."

"When are you going to call them?"

"When, I've got my life on track." Andrea says avoiding the subject.

"It's not on track now?" Daniel wonders.

"Not yet, but soon very soon. I've got to find the Colonel, want to go with me." Andrea stands up, files in her hand.

"Sure, let's go." Daniel stands up and follows her out of the room.

* * *

Andrea and Daniel sit in the archeology lab drinking coffee, having not found the Colonel. "What the hell!" Jack clutches her report in his hand. "That's what you saw in your visions?"

"I saw more, would you like to know about your headache. Or do Daniel's multiple personalities interest you more." Andrea say turning up from her work to look at Jack.

"I have multiple personalities?" Daniel says looking up from his cup.

Andrea shouts. "NO! You were a bad solution in a desperate situation. I fixed the problem and made a man very happy."

"Are you always going to do this?" Colonel O'Neill asks

"No, I'm not the problems were immediate and I was in a place where I could be of more help. I promise you that it won't happen again." Andrea answers.

"You better not." O'Neill looks at Daniel.

Daniel goes on the defensive. "What?"

"She's a pain in the ass just like you, but Carter keeps telling me she's more like me. Then Kawalsky says she and Carter are alike, and I have to agree." O'Neill says looking at Daniel.

Andrea shakes her head. "Uh, I'm me so get over it. I contacted Iman; he says were welcome to come."

O'Neill says looking at both Andrea and Daniel. "Jacob left; he'll be back with a ship in a month then we can look for theses stones."

"Hmm." Daniel says looking at Andrea.

"What now?" O'Neill looks at Daniel, anger on his face.

Andrea looks at the Colonel. "Can I go see my house now; it is after five?"

"Yes, go I don't want anymore bad new until Monday." Jack orders.

* * *

Andrea sits in the kitchen typing on her laptop, while Jonas orders a pizza. "Pepperoni, and sausage and a side salad."

"He wants to know if we want the special, do we?" Jonas at Andrea.

Andrea looks at Jonas. "What is the special?"

"Two extra large pizzas for the price of one." Jonas answers.

"Why not, order what the others like then call them and invite them for dinner and a movie." Andrea says smiling then turns back to her work.

"Okay." Jonas returns to the phone again and continues to order.

* * *

"What's up?" Daniel comes up the stairs. Andrea stands in front of the stove.

"We're having guests for dinner." Andrea looks up and smiles.

"Oh, everyone's coming over then?" Daniel walks past the breakfast bar into the kitchen.

"Yes, Teal'c and Jack are bringing the beer. Sam said she would get the movie she knows what to get."

"Out of my way." Andrea turns around and begins checking the pantry for stuff. Daniel backs up and takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"What are you looking for Andi?" Jonas asks standing in front of the fridge

"Dutch cocoa!" Andrea answers.

"It's in here." Jonas moves and opens a cabinet.

"Oh, thanks Jonas." Andrea pulls milk and butter out of the fridge.

"What are you making?" Daniel asks following Andrea's frenzied movements.

"Cookies." Andrea pulls out oatmeal.

"Over the stove?" Jonas asks looking confused.

"Sure, it's called no bake. If you're just going to sit there, come stir." Andrea looks at Daniel.

"Okay." Daniel stands up and comes up behind Andrea and grabs the spoon and begins to stir gently. Andrea moves out of his way.

"I'll never question you when you're in the kitchen; you might make me help." Jonas says walking over and taking Daniel's seat.

"It wouldn't hurt you to learn how to cook, Jonas." Andrea says, looking in the pantry again.

"Yes it would." Jonas answers.

"Scared, huh?" Daniel turns to look at Jonas.

"No, it's just that once I learn, then I have to cook." Jonas says grinning at Andrea.

"Yes!" Andrea shouts!

Jonas laughs, "I thought you'd say that."

"It's not that bad Jonas." Daniel says turning back to the stove and the pot he's stirring.

"Daniel, he's a chicken." Andrea says pulling out the vanilla.

Andrea pulls out three cups of oats and pulls out the peanut butter. "I am not!" Jonas says half shouting.

"I'm staying out of this." Daniel answers, looking at vanilla.

Andrea sets the peanut butter next to Daniel and hands him a tea spoon and a table spoon. "Okay Daniel, add the vanilla and peanut butter." Andrea comes up behind him. "Move over a little so I can add the oats."

"It smells good." Daniel says as he stirs.

"Hello!" Kawalsky walks into the house though the front door.

"Hey Kawalsky, did you bring any thing?" Andrea asks watching Daniel while she pulls out a sheet of wax paper.

Kawalsky walks into the kitchen. "Chips, and myself too."

Andrea and Daniel stand side by side scooping out the cookies on to the wax paper. "Yummy." Andrea licks the spoon. "Anyone want to lick the pan."

"I will." Kawalsky takes the pan from Daniel. The door bell rings.

"I'll go get the pizza." Daniel goes to answer the door.

Kawalsky says the table spoon scraps the pan. "This is really good."

"Oh, really." Andrea says looking at him.

"The beer is here." O'Neill calls walking into the living room.

"Jack come try this." Kawalsky says turning his head toward the living room.

"What is it?" Jack asks looking at the pan. Teal'c walks in behind Jack and looks at the cookies.

"Cookie goop." Andrea laughs. "Teal'c don't you dare touch those." Andrea notices Teal'c reaching for a cookie.

"What are they Andrea Milton?" Teal'c asks studying them.

"Dessert." Andrea smiles.

"I've got the movie." Sam calls from the front door.

"Hey Sam, help!" Daniel says from behind her, his arms carrying pizza and three large stacks of carryout boxes.

"Daniel don't move." Sam takes the salads off the pizzas.

"Almost lost them, thanks Sam." Daniel smiles.

"Your welcome, I got Nemesis for you." Sam says looking at Andrea.

"Nemesis?" O'Neill looks at Carter.

"Star Trek, Jack." Daniel answers, setting the pizza on the bar.

"Sound good." Teal'c says looking away from the cookies.

"Thanks Teal'c" Andi and Sam say.

"Hand me a beer, Jack." Kawalsky says setting down the pan.

"Sure Kawalsky. Anyone else want a beer?"

"Yes, pass them around." Andrea says looking at the pizza when Daniel opens the box.

Jack nods and hands the beer to Carter. "Sure thing, how do you like the place?"

"It's great." Andrea beams.


	16. 

**Chapter 16**

A woman calls from the side walk in front of Andrea's house. "Are you Dr. Milton, some of your mail got mixed in with mine?"

Andrea turns from her mail box. "Yes, I am."

The woman walks over mail in her hand. "I'm Joyce White, your neighbor."

Andrea looks at the woman and studies her appearance. "Hello Andrea please, thanks for the mail." Andrea takes the mail from the woman.

The woman turns to go then turns back to Andrea. "I don't mean to pry, are you married to either of the gentlemen that reside in your home?"

"No, we work together." Andrea answers taking the mail from the woman, then taking the mail out of the mail box.

"Really? Are you all Doctors?" The woman asks looking interested.

Andrea nods, and walks toward the house. "Yes, forgive me but I have to go shower and get ready for work." The woman stands and watches Andrea enter the house.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill walks into Daniel's lab. "Morning, you look like your excited."

Andrea looks up. "I am we leave for Egypt on Wednesday."

Jack nods look "I'm so excited; Carter, Kawalsky, Grogan, and I are going to check out the Sphinx to see if we can find anything unusual."

"Fun? Ha you make me laugh Colonel." Andrea grins.

"Sure, why do I get the feeling you and Daniel are having a blast with the Idea of taking Jonas and Teal'c to Egypt." O'Neill says picking up and artifact and playing with it.

"Because we are." Andrea answers sarcastically.

"And the chemistry between you and Daniel." Jack says looking at Andrea.

"At bay, if you say anything, I swear I'll tell Major Carter about that thing." Andrea threatens.

"You wouldn't." O'Neill looks shocked.

"I would." Andrea answers.

Jack sighs. "Some how I believe you would. How long are you going to hold this over my head."

"Until you're old and gray." Andrea stands up.

"Damn! You know I'm already old and gray." O'Neill informs her.

"I know." Andrea laughs as she walks out of the room.

* * *

Andrea sits in Daniel lab. "I can't take anymore of this!" Andrea slams the book shut.

"Are you ok Dr. Milton?" Teal'c asks stepping into the room.

Andrea looks frustrated. "No, I'm just sick of staring at texts all day long."

"Do you not enjoy doing what you do?" Teal'c asks, raising an eyebrow.

Andrea sighs and blows out a deep breath. "I do, but sometimes I need to work out. This morning I was running late so I only got to skate a mile."

"What kind of Skating do you do?" Teal'c asks stepping closer.

"I rollerblade." Andrea thinks for a moment. "Would you spar with me? It may take my mind of some this repetitive nonsense."

"I would enjoy such a challenge." Teal'c smiles and bows.

"I take it, Bra'tac told you of my skill as a fighter." Andrea stands up and follows Teal'c to the Gym.

"Indeed many Jaffa would, serve under such a warrior as yourself." Teal'c answers. Walking into the Gym Teal'c looks around.

"I don't think so Teal'c." Andrea says, taking his lead.

"Why not?" Teal'c tosses her a stick.

Andrea catches the stick. "There are those who fear that I may become to strong." Andrea gets a feel for the training rod.

"What is wrong with strength?" Teal'c comes at her, Andi swings for his knees and he jumps over the rod and behind her.

"Women should never have too much." Andrea pulls the rod up and hits Teal'c on his shoulder.

"I do not agree." Blocking her next move.

"Good if you did I'd have to beat you up." Andrea fakes a down swing, then swing up to meet Teal'c rod in a knocking sound.

"Do you think you could challenge me?" Teal'c asks, not know the full extent of her skill.

"Yes." Andrea continues to spar with Teal'c pushing him closer to the wall. Teal'c returns her moves defending himself. "Nice."

"Indeed." Teal'c hits Andi's side push her down on the mat.

Andrea feels someone standing in the door way. "We're being watched." Andi pushes up with her feet swing her rod up to distract him, Andi knocks Teal's off his feet and pins him down.

"Indeed." Teal'c says standing up after Andrea releases him.

"Thanks I feel better. So you want to try me Kawalsky?" Andrea addresses the Major who has been watching for awhile.

"No, I'm no match." Kawalsky steps into the room.

"Sure you are." Andrea refers to his time spent with her in the caves.

"You'd go easy on me. I want to learn from you though." Kawalsky says looking at the Training rods.

"That can be arranged." Andrea smiles at Teal'c.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, Jonas found what you were looking for." Daniel says stepping into the room.

"Hello Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says bowing his head.

"Teal'c, Kawalsky what's going on?" Daniel looks at Andrea and Teal'c

"I was working out my frustrations on Teal'c rather than throwing books across the room." Andrea answers.

"Anger issues Andrea." O'Neill says walking in behind Daniel.

Andrea nods. "Yes, Colonel. And what brings you here?"

"I was up in security, doing some advising when I saw something very interesting." O'Neill looks at Teal'c.

"We've been busted Teal'c." Andrea tosses the stick to him.

"So when were you going to tell us you fight well too?" O'Neill asks.

"I just assumed you knew." Andrea says looking at Teal'c.

"No, this whole protection thing is confusing me now." Jack looks at Daniel

Andrea sighs and starts another explanation. "I can't always watch my back. Kal'vek is much better than I, he and Kek were my teachers."

"I see, and Teal'c when did you find out." O'Neill looks at his friend.

"After we rescued Bra'tac and Rya'c, Colonel." Andrea gives a blank look.

"Shoot, I'm the last to know everything." O'Neill complains.

"No, General Hammond is coming down the hall." Daniel says poking his head out into the hall.

"Thank you, hello General." O'Neill says just as the General enters the room.

"Okay, thanks for the spar Teal'c." Andrea bows to Teal'c. "Daniel, that word I was working on was some derivative of death."

"Yes, Jonas says it speaks of the sarcophagus." Daniel and Andrea leave the room.

"SG-2 is ready for the briefing." General Hammond says to O'Neill and Kawalsky.

* * *

SG-1 and SG-18 sit in the back of a 747. "I swear I hate planes!" Andrea looks out the window.

"Why Andi?" Jonas looks at her.

"It's that darned noise!" Andrea shouts.

"Dr. Milton is correct; these Boeings are not as pleasant as ship of higher technology." Teal'c says to Jonas.

"What?" O'Neill says looking at Teal'c.

"Noise!" Teal'c repeats.

"Yeah, but you can't beat the feel of being in the air." Jack yells.

"I agree, but I prefer a glider." Teal'c answers.

"Yes!" Andrea shouts.

* * *

"Please wait while I inform Mr. Hadi of your arrival." A young woman with a weak voice says.

"Thank you, we'll wait." Andrea says walking to a large open entry with ivory decorations. Glass cabinets line the walls.

"Nice place." O'Neill comments.

"It is quiet large." Teal'c says looking around hands being his back.

"What does he do again?" Kawalsky asks walking farther into the hall.

Andrea admires the architecture. "He and his son manage several properties and banks."

"All these artifacts in here are in perfect condition." Daniel says looking at the glass cabinets.

"As they should be young man." Iman walks into room with an air of authority, catching everyone's stare especially those of O'Neill, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, and Kawalsky. "Andrea, you look absolutely stunning." Grogan stands like it's nothing new.

Daniel turns to see the man. His jaw drops. "I don't believe what I'm seeing? Kasuf is that you?"

"What the hell!" Jack says looking at Iman.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Andrea goes up to him and looks at him with concern.

"He looks like Dr. Jackson's father-in-law." Teal'c says.

"What are you talking about this is Iman Hafiz Hadi." Andrea looks at Teal'c confused.

Daniel shakes his head and address the man. "I'm sorry but my friend is right you are a twin to my father-in-law."

"We'll then he must be a very handsome man." Iman says smiling.

"Iman, I think my friends need a moment to recover why don't you give us a minute." Andrea says.

"Yes, I'll go open the vault." Iman turns and leaves the room.

"I don't believe it, he looked exactly like Kasuf." O'Neill says.

"Is that even possible?" Carter says.

"Is it even probable?" Kawalsky says looking at Andi.

"Iman comes from a line of Priests, Those of the god Ra." Andrea says looking at them, a little concerned.

"You're serious aren't you Andrea, why didn't you say anything before." Daniel says shocked.

"Iman is Muslim; because he collects he is often seen as a heretic his family was treated badly because of their heritage. He likes to keep that private." Andrea explains.

"Sounds like a difficult life." Jonas says hearing Andrea's words.

"It is Mister?" Iman says coming into the room.

"I'm Jonas Quinn." Jonas says introducing himself.

"Iman let me introduce you; this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Charles Kawalsky, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Murray, and Lt. Grogan!" Pointing to each person. "We work together, the project we're working on my have something to do with your scrolls."

Andrea points to everyone. "Dr. Jackson, Mr. Quinn, Murray, and I will translate, while the others look around."

Iman nods. "You're welcome to anything in my vault. Your friends are welcome to stay here as well."

"Thanks we may take you up on that offer." Jack says still studying the man that looks exactly like Kasuf.

"My son is away on business; my granddaughter is here she may follow you around the compound." Iman explains.

"A granddaughter?" Andrea asks filled with delight.

"Yes, I will introduce you at dinner. For now Ann will show you to the vault." The small woman walks forward and motions for them to follow her.


	17. 

**Chapter 17**

The two teams walk down a large marble hall. Several smooth columns support arches. Jonas says walking into the vault. "This place is magnificent. I can't believe you turned down working here."

"So many things here." Sam says walking into the vault behind him.

"Indeed it is quiet a collection." Teal'c says observing the scrolls and texts that line the walls.

Kawalsky walks into the vault and looks around in awe. "Shit, this place is huge."

"His family vowed to protect the past, for those in the future." Andrea says sitting down with Daniel.

Daniel sits down in front of a scroll laid out and looks at it for a moment. "I believe these documents, could help us Jack."

"Well then do your thing." Jack says walking around the vault uninterested.

Andrea looks up from her seat to Sam. "Sam when you go to Giza, make sure you get enough pictures for my model."

"I will, do you need anything else?" Sam asks looking around still in awe like everyone else but O'Neill.

"We're not going until tomorrow." Kawalsky says looking at Andrea.

"Yeah and we'll be busy." Andrea looks at the scrolls laid out on the table.

"She's not kidding Kawalsky, they will be busy." O'Neill says turning around.

"Mr. Hadi said to give you all a tour of the house. I'm sure he'll give the others a tour later if you will follow me." The small woman says.

"We'll see you later." O'Neill turns and walks out, Sam, Kawalsky and Grogan follow him out.

"Sure Colonel." Jonas says sitting down.

Daniel looks up and over at Andrea. "These are your notes?"

"Yes, they should be." Andrea confirms. "They're probable all wrong."

"You believe that your information then was wrong."

"No, I believe the translations will be easier for Daniel and Teal'c than they were for me."

"Some of this is right. It refers to a theft." Daniel shows her the text.

"Jonas and I will work on this second page." Andrea nods and pulls out her translations.

"Sure, this is very interesting." Daniel shows Teal'c some marks on each page.

* * *

Andrea stands in the entry, a cabinet unlocked Andrea holds at Statue. "You seem very up beat Andrea." Kawalsky says watching her examine a statue.

"And your not. With all that you know, that we might have found the one advantage over the goa'uld and it was here the whole time." Andrea says turning her attention to her friend.

Kawalsky stands next to her with his hands in his jeans pockets. "Sure I am, but there is something else that you're excited about, isn't there."

"I'll be able to put part of my past behind me if all this pans out." Andrea smiles and sets the statue down.

"Your talking about your horrible secret aren't you?" Kawalsky asks looking at her concerned.

"Yes, I think Teal'c is the only one who truly understands what I've lived through." Andrea picks up a necklace and handles it delicately.

Kawalsky looks at smiling. "Have you confided in anyone about what happened?"

"No, I want to, and I will." Andrea runs her fingers over the stones gently.

"You can tell me anything."

"Thanks, but I made a promise that I would tell Daniel first." Andrea sighs and puts it back.

Charlie puts his hand on her arms. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm keeping my promise."

"Sure, I understand." Kawalsky walks away whistling.

* * *

In a large dinning room Iman and a girl about five years of age sit at a large table full of different kinds of foods. Jack and Sam walk in dress casually.

"Hello, Mr. Hadi your home is quiet lovely." Sam says smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you, Major this is my granddaughter, Rena." Iman says smiling at the small girl sitting next to him.

Jack grins at the little girl. "Andrea and everyone else are on their way."

"Of course Colonel, both of you have a seat." Iman says welcoming them to the table.

"This place is like a palace." Grogan says talking to Kawalsky as they enter the dinning room..

"Indeed young man," Iman says to Grogan. "It was modeled after a real ancient palace."

"It is quiet amazing, from what Andrea said." Kawalsky says sitting next to Sam.

"She is correct; it was something she said that gave my son the idea." Iman looks at his granddaughter who seems fascinated by Sam.

"Me." Andrea says walking in the room with Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas. "And what is that I said."

Iman grins at Andrea. "I believe your words were 'Records like these belong in a palace.'"

Daniel pulls out a Chair for Andrea. "She's right the records are something, I wish I had seen years ago when I was first working on my theories."

"Some of the text was similar to that I've seen before Dr. Jackson." Jonas says sitting next Grogan.

Andrea says looking at the little girl who beams back at Andrea. "It's possible that your family was not the only one to preserve records Iman."

"Then you think there are others?" Iman looks up at Andrea.

"It is possible Mr. Hadi." Teal'c says.

"Have you found anything that may help you with what you're working on?"

"We have. If I may, I would like to make copies of the scrolls." Daniel says taking his seat.

Iman nods. "You may make as many copies as you need. Andrea, this is my granddaughter Rena."

"Hello, Rena you are very lovely." Andrea says to the little girl. "She is very much like Tariq."

"Yes, she is very much like her father." Iman says smiling at everyone.

"So what did you guys do while we were working this afternoon?" Jonas asks looking at Major Carter.

Sam smiles and turns to Jonas. "We took a tour of the city, it's very beautiful here."

"Carter took us to the temple; we poked around but didn't find anything else." Colonel O'Neill says when the little girl winks at him.

"It was clean to begin with." Daniel answers. Several men step forward and begin serving them.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Giza. It is a very wondrous place." Iman says while they are being served. "Do you enjoy your rooms?"

"Yes, they are very comfortable." Sam answers.

"It's nice looking out over the pool Mr. Hadi." Grogan says looking at the food being placed before him on his plate.

"You're welcome to use it, my granddaughter loves the water."

Andrea comments. "A fish, Iman she is not interested in money like her father?"

"Yes." Iman answers as they begin to eat dinner.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, Ann said you wished to see me." Iman says when Daniel opens the door to his room.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness when we met this morning." Daniel says letting Iman enter the room.

Iman shakes his head. "No need. I can understand your shock. Andrea said it is a possibility that I am related to your late family."

Daniel shots the door. "She is probably right. You may be direct descendant of the same man."

"You're all here about the Chap'pai are you?" Iman says looking directly into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel looks surprised "You know about that?"

Iman turns around and looks out the window. "Yes, I didn't tell Andrea. It has always been believed that it would be found and reopened."

Daniel sighs and sits on the end of the bed. "Do you know exactly why we're here?"

"No, but the evil is still there isn't it. The gods live." Iman says turning to look at Daniel.

"Yes, I shouldn't be saying this though." Daniel says bluntly.

"The secrets have been safe for thousands of years nothing you say will leave this room." Iman promises. "You look for the heart of the power, that's what you want the documents for."

"Yes, do you know anything?" Daniel asks.

Iman sits down in a silk upholstered chair across from Daniel. "Only what was previously translated by Andrea."

"Can you help us?" Daniel watches Iman's movements.

Iman sighs feeling defeated. "No. I'll I can do is give you access to my records."

"Thank you for that Mr. Hadi." Daniel says glad that the man shared some information with him.

"You're welcome." Iman says, and then changes the subject. "You love her?"

"What?" Daniel looks at Iman in shock.

Iman grins at the young man. "I watch the way you two look at each other; I'm surprised the others don't see it."

"What do you see?" Daniel begins to think.

"Attraction, respect and love." Iman answers. "I'm throwing you off aren't, I. If you love her, don't hold back, she loves you as well."

"You're very insightful Mr. Hadi. What are you trying to say?" Daniel wonders what Mr. Hadi is up to.

"Life is very short Dr. Jackson; you should live as if each day is your last. The two of you belong together." Iman stands up.

Daniel sighs, and stands up too. "I know life is short, it's difficult with our jobs though."

Iman walks to the door. "Things are only difficult if you make them Doctor. You should marry her, and soon."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just follow your heart." Iman says as he leaves.

* * *

Andrea sits at a table by the pool, talking to Jack. "What are you going to do if we get resistance from our Allies about the technology we have required?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Jack looks up his eyes glazed over.

"Because they will, they will think we're becoming like the goa'uld." Andrea waves to Daniel who is walking toward them from his room.

O'Neill looks up to see Daniel walk up. "Damn politicians. Hey Daniel."

"We have a problem." Daniel sits down next to Jack.

Andrea looks at him. "What do you mean?"

Daniel looks at Jack. "They know about the gate."

"How? Did you tell him Andrea?" O'Neill jumps at Andrea.

"From the records they have kept. He told me he didn't know everything, but he had an idea." Daniel answers.

"Great, does the whole world know?" Jack asks, rubbing his temples.

Andrea notices and looks at little worried. "No, he won't tell anyone Colonel, he's trying to keep the world safe."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asks, looking at Andrea smiling.

"Yes, Daniel what else did he say?" O'Neill asks wondering if the man knows anything about the goa'uld.

Daniel blushes slightly. "He talked about you, Andrea."

Andrea looks a little shocked. "Oh, Colonel O'Neill just told me Teal'c and Jonas are going to Giza now."

"Couldn't pass up the opportunity could they?" Daniel grins. "We got a lot done today anyway."

"I've got to check in with the General. I'll give him the good news." O'Neill stands up.

"Think about it Colonel, we will have problems with everyone." Andrea says staring at Daniel.

"Great, just great." Jack says walking off.

"He doesn't sound too happy." Daniel comments.

"He's not." Andrea sighs.

"You're still working?"

"Yeah, I'm still awake so I want to get this done." Andrea passes him the note book.

"Sacred place, that must be an alter or hidden chamber." Daniel says his finger on the spot he's refereeing to.

"Yes, I was thinking it refers to an arch particularly a Naos." Andrea says looking at the translation.

"We should look for one, when we get inside the sphinx." Daniel gives her a puzzled look.

Andrea watches Daniel's expression intently. "What is it, your giving me the look?"

"What look?" Daniel says innocently.

"The something is puzzling me look."

"Iman gave me some advice." Daniel says casually.

Andrea looks at him. "Oh, what kind of advice?"

"Relationship." Daniel answers short.

Andrea shakes her head. "Really, he has good intensions; he can come off as noisy though."

Daniel done thinking about what Iman says answers. "He's right about what he said."

"Then you should listen to him." Andrea yawns, covering her mouth.

"It was interesting; he said everything I was thinking." Daniel looks wide awake.

"Really, maybe it was fate confirming your questions."

"Fate?" Daniel looks confused.

"Whatever it is that controls the universe." Andrea answers, looking up at the stars.

"You believe in a higher power."

"Yes, I think the Ascended prove that there is one." Andrea smiles.

"I'm not so sure." Daniel says feeling skeptical.

"I'm sure something out there has a plan what it is I don't know. I just know that something has brought me here." Andrea smiles and speaks with conviction.

"That's an interesting point of view."

"I guess." Andrea yawns again. "I'm finally tired, I should go to bed."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Daniel remains seated while Andrea gets up and goes to her room.

* * *

"I think we're finished." Daniel says looking at her.

Andrea sitting across from Daniel looks up. "That's great, do you want to call and give General Hammond the good news."

"Jack said they would call after dinner, he or Sam can call." Daniel answers.

"Okay." Andrea looks at Daniel wondering what they should do next. "I got a map from Iman to a small temple not far from here would you like to go with me."

"What kind of temple?" Daniel asks, interested.

"I'm not sure he just told me where it is." Andrea shrugs.

"I'd love to go." Daniel answers watching Andrea.

Andrea stands up. "Great all meet you out front in an hour."

"Sure." Daniel says looking at his work.

* * *

Daniel pulls up to the temple. "Very small, almost like it was hidden."

"Yes, I wonder what's inside." Andrea grabs her bag out of the jeep and walks closer to the temple.

"Sand." Daniel says looking at the entrance.

"That sounds like something Jack or Kawalsky would say."

"It is, ladies first." Daniel waits for Andi to enter the temple.

"This is beautiful; the detailing on the floor is perfect." Andi sits on the floor and pulls her small brush out of her bag.

"Is that that Aten?" Daniel asks looking at the symbol Andrea just uncovered.

"It is. This must have been built after the priest rebellion."

"Possible, the whole temple is in great condition." Daniel says surprised.

"I'd like to get rubbings of some of the glyphs on the wall." Andrea grabs her tools and walks to the posterior wall.

"This doesn't even compare to getting inside the sphinx." Daniel says walking up behind her.

"I guess it doesn't." Andi stands back when the wall opens. "What did I do?"

Daniel looks at her in surprise. "You didn't do that on purpose?"

"No, here hold this." Andi hands Daniel her flashlight.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I just don't want to set off any booby traps." Andi looks around the inner chamber.

"Don't move." Daniel says raising his hand up over her head.

"Why?"

"A spider." Daniel answers.

"Oh, God." Andrea's voice cracks.

"I know how much you hate them." Daniel whacks it away with his hand. "It's gone."

"Thank you, it's safe." Andi walks into the chamber.

"Andrea, can I ask you something?" Daniel decides that he should ask her now, while he has the chance.

"You can ask, I can't say what my answer will be." Andrea walks around looking at the walls.

"Will you marry me?" Daniel says looking at her.

Dropping her tools, Andi turns and stares at him. "Are you serious?"

Daniel smiles and walks up to her stand very close. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Daniel, I would have said yes if you had asked me before." Andrea feels joy rush through her.

"Then you will marry me?" Daniel asks grinning.

"Yes, but why are you asking now." Andi looks at him smiling.

Daniel answers straight from his heart. "Because I love you, and I don't want to miss the opportunity to be with you. I want to share what I have of a life with you."

"I feel the same way; I guess it's throwing me off." Andi looks at him smiling. "I love you Daniel and I will marry you." Andrea and Daniel stare at each other for a moment then share a passionate kiss.

"This is great." Daniel swings her around.

"Yes, but I'd rather you swing me outside." Andi says when Daniel sets her down.

Daniel looks around and realizes where he is. "You're right. I don't have a ring."

"That's ok I wouldn't be able to wear it all the time." Andrea smiles.

Daniel looks at her unsure of how it will affect their jobs. "Everything will have to be worked out with General Hammond since we work together."

"Yes, they will. I don't see why it would be a problem." Andrea looks at Daniel.

"I doubt the military would see it that way."

"I'm not worried." Andrea says feeling very happy.

* * *

Daniel looks at the Suns position on the Horizon. "It's late; I didn't realize how long the drive here was."

"Neither did I." Andrea and Daniel Step out of the temple and look at the sunset.

"We're going to be late for dinner." Daniel says following her out.

Andrea grins at him, setting her stuff down in the jeep. "I'll drive then."

"Great, I'll have to hang on the whole way back." Daniel comments on her driving as they both get into the vehicle.

"Yes." Andi laughs as they drive off.


	18. 

**Chapter 18**

"Ready to fly home?" Colonel O'Neill asks, helping Andrea onto the plan.

"You bet. Thanks Jonas." Andrea says getting into the airplane with Jonas's help.

"Something's is different." Jack says to Kawalsky. Everyone sits down in the plane. Jonas and Andrea talk while Sam, Grogan and Daniel have a conversation. Teal'c remains his quiet self.

"Like what?" Kawalsky asks looking around.

Jack looks at Daniel intently. "Daniel's had that look before, I swear."

"Which look O'Neill?" Teal'c asks from his seat.

"He's done it again!" O'Neill shouts gaining everyone's attention.

"What? What are you talking about Colonel?" Jonas says point to a map point, pertaining to his conversation with Andi.

"Does anyone ever know what he's talking about?" Sam says listen to the three conversations.

O'Neill looks at Carter offended. "Hey! Okay, what happened while the two of you were alone?"

"Ah Daniel, make him suffer till we get home." Andrea eyes O'Neill.

"What?" Daniel looks clueless.

"Sir what are you talking about?" Grogan asks.

Colonel O'Neil waves his arm point to both Andrea and Daniel. "Come on, I can see it in both your faces. Don't you Kawalsky?"

"Jack, what are you talking about? Daniel looks the same way he did when we left him on Abydos." Kawalsky says looking just as lost as everyone else.

"Exactly!" O'Neill says with enthusiasm.

Andrea laughs at O'Neill all the way home.

* * *

Sam stands outside the front door next to a tall red head. "Cassandra this is Andrea." Sam says introducing them.

Cassandra grins. "Hi, thanks for the note."

"You're welcome, you're even more beautiful in person than a vision." Andrea says studying Cassandra's appearance.

Cassandra and Sam walk into the house followed by Janet. "Thank you. Mom said you sounded excited on the phone, what's going on?"

"I guess we should get to that." Andrea walks over and stands next to Daniel. "Daniel, I think now is a good time."

"Yes." Daniel Agrees. "Okay Jack can you see if you can get everyone's attention?"

"Yes." Jack whistles catching the attention of everyone else inside Andrea's living room. "They're finally going to say it!"

"Okay, Jack thanks for not telling everyone." Daniel says looking at his friend. "While we were in Egypt, I asked Andrea to become my wife."

"So what did you say Andrea?" Cassandra asks standing close by.

"I said yes." Andrea smiles at Cassandra.

"I knew it!" Jack says looking Kawalsky.

"It's hard to hide." Daniel grins, looking at Andrea.

"Congratulations." Sam, Jonas and Janet say all at the same time.

"I guess this means you're moving upstairs." Jonas says to Daniel.

"After the wedding." Daniel answers. "We want to work everything out before it gets to complicated."

"Have you spoken with General Hammond yet?" Kawalsky asks.

"No, and we can use all support we can get." Daniel looks at O'Neill.

"I want it understood that, with what we do and the risks we take, we all deserve to be happy." Andrea smiles at Daniel. "I believe that when in combat or any situation, it won't affect it any differently than it does now."

"Some in the military might not agree." Janet says.

Daniel nods to Dr. Fraiser. "Yes, but Andrea and I are civilians."

"He's got a point." Jack says.

"I believe we should celebrate this union." Teal'c says standing up from his seat.

O'Neill grins at Teal'c. "I think what T is trying to propose a toast."

"Indeed. May you both have a blessed union and many children." Teal'c says.

"I second that." Jonas raises his glass with the others for a "Here, here."

"Carter and I will speak to the General for you," O'Neill volunteers.

Sam looks at her CO then to Daniel. "So have you set a date?" Sam asks.

"No." Daniel says.

"How about two weeks from now?" Cassandra offers.

"Why two weeks, Cassie?" O'Neill asks.

"It's enough time isn't Andrea?" Cassie asks; avoiding Janet Fraiser's parental looks.

Daniel thinks for a moment then looks at Andrea. "I think it works. Is that ok with you Andrea?"

"I think so." Andrea answers nodding.

"Can you plan that fast?" Sam asks.

Andrea looks at Sam. "Nothing fancy, and it gives us the time we need."

"Are you two sure?" Kawalsky asks, hiding his jealousy.

"Yes." Daniel and Andrea say together.

"Then we have a lot to do don't we, Sam?" Cassandra says looking at the three women.

"I guess we do." Sam shoots Janet and Andrea a look.

Colonel O'Neill walks over and puts his hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "That's right Cassie, go get them busy so us guys can have a party." Cassandra smiles then walks over and grabs Andrea, Sam and Janet take her lead and start pushing Andrea from behind.

"Oh, no not in my house!" and Andrea says being dragged out the door by Cassandra, Janet and Sam. "At least not in the living room!"

"Don't worry." Jack says shutting the door.

* * *

Andrea, Sam, Janet and Cassandra sit at a small outdoor café. "So what kind of wedding do you want?" Sam asks.

"Simple and small." Andrea says over her coffee cup.

"Do you know anyone who can officiate the ceremony?" Janet puts down her coffee cup.

"No, I don't." Andrea stirs her coffee. "I'm sure we could find someone. I would love to have you all there."

"Do you have a preference to who does it?" Sam asks while she writes on a slip of paper.

Andrea smiles at Sam. "No, a judge would be just fine."

"What about a church?" Cassie asks, wanting a big wedding.

Andrea looks at them and grins. "Something tells me it should be outside."

"I know a lovely spot." Janet says knowing that churches don't mean much.

"Great, we can check it out later." Andrea says.

* * *

"Good Morning, what's this about? Colonel O'Neill is very insistent." General Hammond says standing up, when Daniel walks into the room.

"I think he's happier about this than we are." Andrea says to Daniel from her place against the wall.

Sam looks over at the Colonel. "I'm surprised his face hasn't frozen that way."

Hammond looks at the four. "People what are you talking about?"

Daniel smiles and looks at General Hammond. "Dr. Milton and I are getting married."

Hammond plops down into his chair. "Congratulations then, but there is one problem."

"We know." All says to the General.

Andrea steps forward. "Daniel and I are both civilians. We only do a few missions together, and my opinion has always been screw fraternization rules anyway."

Sam looks at Andrea, in shock. "Really, you never said that before."

"Sir with what we do, we're bound to form serious relationships." Daniel says.

"In any high risk situation the key elements of trusting and relying on who you work with are the same as in a personal one. You were married, I think you know that." Andrea explains to Hammond.

Hammond nods. "I agree with you Dr. Milton, but will the higher ups are the problem."

"Screw them." Colonel O'Neill says.

Hammond sighs. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do."

"Thank you General." Daniel says grateful for Hammond's backing.

* * *

"Are you sure about doing this now Daniel?" Kawalsky asks Daniel. Daniel looks at Kawalsky grinning..

"Of course he is Kawalsky, looking as his face." Jack says watching Daniel continue to grin.

"I'm sure Charlie, I love her." Daniel smiles tightening his tie.

* * *

Sam and Jacob stand in a park. "It was nice of you to do this Dad." Sam says talking with her father.

"We just hope it's you soon." Selmac says.

"To who?" Sam asks wondering what her father is up to.

"I would say, but no one would believe me." Andrea says walking up to them. "It will happen, but not for a few years yet."

"So you know?" Sam asks looking puzzled.

"Yes I do." Andrea grins as Sam shoots her tell me look. "I'm not telling. Now go on."

Jacob watches his daughter walk around a bush. "You really know who she's going to marry?"

"Yes, I know." Andrea changes the subject. "Did Colonel O'Neill tell you I'm blackmailing him?"

Jacob laughs, "He must be taking it well."

"Not at first," Andrea tries to stop laughing. "Lately he's been malleable."

"Really, I've never know him to be malleable." Jacob says taking Andrea's arm.

Andrea smiles at Jacob. "Neither has he."

* * *

Standing in a small meadow Daniel and Andrea stand before a priest, with Jack behind Daniel and Sam behind Andrea. Jacob, Teal'c, Jonas, Janet Fraiser, Cassandra, Kawalsky and General Hammond stand behind them. "The bride and groom wrote their own vows. Daniel." The priest hands Daniel a small gold ring.

Daniel takes Andrea's hand. "I Daniel take Andrea Carwyn Milton, as my wife for all of our days. I promise to honor our union for the rest of my days." Daniel slips the small ring on Andrea's finger.

"Andrea." The priest hands Andrea another ring.

Andrea takes Daniel's hand, and slips the slightly larger gold band on Daniel's finger as she talks. "I Andrea take Daniel Jackson, as my husband for all of our days. I promise to honor our union for the rest of my days."

The Priest smiles, then looks from Daniel to Andrea. "Do each of you accept these vows?"

"I do." Daniels smiles joyously at Andrea.

"I do." Andrea beams a bright smile back.

"Then by the power vest in me, by the state of Colorado I pronounce you husband and wife. Doctor you may kiss your bride."

As Daniel kisses Andrea, it begins to snow, in the middle of the summer.

* * *

Everyone stands in the meadow after Daniel and Andrea walk away to an awaiting car. "How strange is it that it snowed Sam?" Cassandra asks.

"Very strange, but I think it was a sign." Sam says being very unscientific.

"You too, huh." Jack walks up to them.

"I think it was Skaara and Oma, saying it was ok." Sam says watching Andrea and Daniel get into a car.

"O'Neill, do you believe he was here." Teal'c asks, referring to Skaara.

"Yes, I do." Jack says smiling.


	19. 

**Chapter 19**

Jacob walks to the back of the Tel'tak. Teal'c stands at the control panel. Carter, O'Neill and Jonas stand in the rings. "Teal'c is going to stay here, while the rest of us ring down." Jacob says.

"See you later buddy." O'Neill says as Teal'c rings him, Carter, Jacob, and Jonas into the sphinx. The group appears in a dark inner chamber. All turn on their flash lights.

Everyone turns on their lights, the gold walls shimmer.

"Holy Hannah." Jacob whistles moving his flashlight around illuminating the walls.

Jack walks up to a marble pillar covered in dust and wipes it clean, revealing small gemstones imbedded in the column, "Can I take on of these with me?"

Carter turns to her father. "I wouldn't mind having one either."

"I believe the Doctors, are going to be sorry they missed this?" Jonas says looking around the room.

"We've never seen anything like this before. The craftsmanship is amazing." Sam says looking at the pillars.

"You better get tons of video Jonas." Jack says walking around the room.

Jonas walks around the room. "I will. Andrea said to look for Naos."

Jack turns around and shines his light on Jonas. "Now, see what exactly is a Naos?"

Sam turns to look at the Colonel. "It's just what the Egyptians called an arc sir."

O'Neill raises his eyebrows and turns back to examine the room. "Yes, over here, Jonas." Jacob calls to him

"What is it Dad?" Carter stands next to her father.

"Lets see," Jacob touches a symbol on the alter. "There is your Naos Jack."

"Cool." Jack says when a large box rises out of the altar.

"It could be booby trapped." Sam says looking at the Naos.

"Let me see," Jacob walks around, "Jonas when I say, press the blue stones."

"Should we stand back?" Jack says grabbing Carter and pulling her back.

"Okay, Jonas" Jacob gives the word then, and the altar clicks. "It should be safe now."

O'Neill looks at Jacob. "Great, can we take it home?"

Selmac flashes in Jacob's eyes. "Yes, but I'd like to look around, it is very possible that this is Aker's archive there maybe information useful to the Tok'ra."

"Sure why don't we send the box up to Teal'c." Jack radios Teal'c. "Hey T, we have a package for you.

"Then you have found what you are looking for O'Neill?" Teal'c asks stoically over the radio.

"Yeah, we're sending the package up now." O'Neill radios back.

"What are you looking for Dad?" Sam examines the walls.

Jack touches a stone on the wall, and then a drawer appears. "Neat. Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes." Selmac replies.

Sam pulls a crystal out of the wall. "These are data crystals!"

"I've seen one of these before." Jonas pulls out a crystal and examines it.

"Where Jonas?" Carter says looking at the crystals.

Jonas puts the crystal in his vest. "On Kelowna, among some of the Naquidra deposits. It was very similar to these."

"What ever you did, Colonel O'Neill do it again." Selmac collects the crystals as the group begins opening the drawers.

"There must be hundreds." Sam says.

Jacob looks at O'Neill. "We'll have to send someone to retrieve all of them."

"Any idea what is on them?" Jack looks at the crystal he is handed.

Selmac answers the question. "Information about technology, worlds and other things that could help us fight the goa'uld. This could help us find where they got the original technology."

"Great." Jack grins like a kid in a candy store.

Jonas looks at the Colonel. "If we could get the crystal from Kelowna, we could add it to the disks that Andrea brought back."

"Jonas is right sir." Sam helps gather more crystals. "This may have been the best discovery so far."

"This is all we can take Jacob." O'Neill says noticing they are running out of places to hold the crystals.

Jacob replies. "Someone will come back to get the rest." Gathering all the crystals they step into the rings.

"Teal'c we're ready to come back now."

* * *

Hammond walks into the Control room. "I take it the mission was successful." General Hammond walks up to Jacob.

"Very, I'm contacting the base to tell them the good news." Jacob says. "We decided to wait for Daniel and Andrea before we open the Naos. Andrea deserves to be here; it was because of her help that we found it."

"You can transmit your message now sir." The lieutenant says looking up from the controls.

"Thank you." Jacob sends a coded message through the gate.

"I have confirmation, that they have received the message. Any reply?" The Lieutenant looks up.

"Just that I will return soon." Jacob says.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Andrea and Jonas stand in the archeology lab. "If we ever get diplomatic relations back with Kelowna, we should see if they will give us the data crystal." Jonas says to Andrea.

"Of course, I'm sure you and Sam could use any information you can get." Andrea says hiding her discomfort at the subject.

"I've been reviewing the video tape. The place was awesome, perfect. I've never see or heard of anything so beautiful" Daniel walks into the room.

"I'll look at it later. Where is Major Carter?" Andrea says writing notes into her book.

"Here sorry, briefing ran late." Sam enters the room.

"We haven't started yet." Jonas says smiling at her.

"Here's for starting." Studying the box Andrea, turns three stones and the top opens.

"It's here." Sam says. Everyone looks inside the box. A large red stone is nestled in blue velvet cloth.

"It's huge!" Daniel says slowly lifting the large stone out of the box. "Heavy too."

Andrea pulls out a soft cloth. "Set it here Daniel." Andrea places a cloth on a table.

"Much larger than the eye of Ra and Tea'men are." Daniel observes.

"It is a lot bigger Daniel." Sam says comparing the stones from memory..

"To use it you will need something to harness the power." Selmac says when Jacob enters the room.

"How do we do it?" Andrea says touching the stone.

Jacob looks up at Andrea. "The Tok'ra is going send us some information on that. For now they want to get the data crystals. Martouf will be here when he's done with his mission."

Andrea smiles. "Great, it will be good to see him again."

"Major Carter," Dr. Felger enters the room. "Oh, this is it?"

"Dr. Felger. Yes, this is the heart of Aker. That is what you called it Andrea." Sam says looking up at Andrea.

Andrea backs away from Dr. Felger. "Yes."

Felger walks over and looks at the stone in awe. "I can't believe, I get to study it. It's just such an honor."

Andrea turns to Jacob Carter. "I'm sure it is. Jacob when the Tok'ra examine those crystals any reference to Artemis may be helpful in finding the other stones."

"Martouf will need to know, he will also be coordinating the reading of the crystals." Selmac answers.

"Doctor be careful don't drop it." Jonas says as the man picks up the stone.

* * *

Jonas looks up from the text he's translating. "Are you okay?" Jonas says three days later.

Andrea looks haggard. "I'm fine, it's just I've read maybe a hundred different myths and the one that I'm looking for is not among any of these books."

"Take a brake then." Jonas says when the gate alarm goes off.

"Crap." They both run to the gate room.

* * *

Daniel looks at Colonel O'Neill lying in the Infirmary bed. "Jack, you weren't supposed to get hurt."

"No shit!" O'Neill replies. "You find anything yet?"

Andrea shakes her head. "No, I need more books I'm waiting for them to bring me what I requested." Andrea turns to Daniel. "You seem to be handling the Unas situation ok."

Daniel nods and looks at Jack pleadingly. "I'm okay; the pentagon makes me want to scream."

"Sometime they do the same to me; you'll get use to it." Jack says groaning in pain.

Andrea sighs. "I better go, back to work. If you need anything tell Kawalsky, we'll go get it for you."

Jack grins. "How nice of you, don't go out of your way."

"I won't." Andrea looks back at him smugly.

* * *

"Ah" Andrea screams and looks at Jonas like she's lost her mind.

Jonas looks up at Andrea again. "Driving you crazy?"

Andrea slams a book shut in frustration. "Yes, he has to be gone, when I need to ask him a question."

Jonas nods. "What are you looking for?"

"A tale about the destruction of the Temple of Artemis, and the events before it was destroyed."

"You're looking for a book aren't you?" Jonas picks up his mug and takes a sip.

"Yes, and I'm not going to find it now." Andrea says shutting her computer down.

"Cha'ka I'd like you to meet someone." Daniel enters the room followed by Cha'ka.

Andrea and Jonas both stand up. "Daniel, welcome back." Andrea says with Jonas standing up beside her.

"Ello." the Unas says.

"Cha'ka this is Jonas Quinn and my wife Andrea." Speaking to him.

"Hello Cha'ka." Andrea bows. Cha'ka bows in return.

Daniel smiles. "We're here to check in."

"Everything is all worked out then." Andrea asks hoping she can have Daniel back so she can pick his brain.

"Yes, how about here?" Daniel smiles.

Andrea sighs. "Dead ends, I sent some emails I'm waiting for a reply."

Jonas looks at Daniel. "It's driving her crazy is what."

Daniel steps back out of the lab. "Good luck. I'll try to help if I can, later."

Andrea knowing Daniel is busy, looks at him casually. "Don't sweat. I'll come back to it later; Sam and I are going over the results of the overhaul tomorrow anyway."

Jonas looks at the Unas. "It was nice to meet you Cha'ka." Cha'ka nods his head. "See you tomorrow Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looks confused. "Tomorrow?"

Andrea grins. "He's staying with Jack, Kawalsky has a date."

"Oh." Daniel says walking down the hall with Cha'ka.

* * *

Andrea sits at her computer, working when her e-mail alarm goes off. Checking her messages, one marked urgent catches her eye. The message reads as follows.

_Andrea, you said if I found anything unusual contact you. Well I did. Nobody has seen this yet you're the first. I found a huge ring in the Yucatan. I've never seen anything like it before. See photo below. I'm flying into Denver International on Friday, will you meet me. This so weird._

_Robert Caldwell._

Andrea looks at the picture, taking a sip of her coffee. Almost spitting it out, she gasps at the outline of a Stargate in the ground. "Daniel! Jonas you better come here quickly."

"What is it?" Daniel comes running into their home library, followed by Jonas.

"Look at this." Andi gets up from her seat and lets him sit down.

Jonas leans forward and looks at the picture then steps back. "That's a gate."

Daniel looks down at his wife. "Where did you get this Andrea?"

Andrea scrolls up. "Read the email. I'll call the General." Andi picks up the phone, dials General Hammond's number and waits. Daniel and Jonas lean over and read the email.

"Hammond residence, may I ask who's speaking?" A small female voice says.

"Yes, this is Andrea Jackson," thinking that the small voice is one of the General's granddaughter's Andrea asks. "Is your grandfather there?"

"Yes, hold please." The voice calls "grandpa" in the distance. Daniel leans over Andréa and uses the mouse to scroll back to the picture.

"His granddaughter answered the phone." Andi says, then points to the picture. "Can you blow that up?"

"Yes, give me a minute." Daniel says lean farther over Andrea.

"Andrea, what can I do for you?" The general says picking up the phone.

Andrea turns back to the phone. "I just got an email from someone I went to school with sir, he found another gate."

"Are you sure?" Hammond asks.

"Hold on," Andrea puts the phone on speaker. "He wants confirmation."

"It's a gate; they must have put more than one sir." Daniel answers.

"Where is it?" General Hammond asks.

"Yucatan, the man that found it is flying into DIA tomorrow." Andrea answers Hammond.

"Andrea, tomorrow I want you and your team to pick him up and bring him to the base." Hammond orders.

Andrea looks over at Jonas. "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

Hammond sighs. "No, I'll notify Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Dr. Jackson come in first thing in the morning and bring a copy of that photo." Hammond orders again.

"Yes sir." Daniel says turn the phone off.


	20. 

**Chapter 20**

Kawalsky, Jonas, Andrea and Grogan wait in a restricted area wearing special military badges giving them access to the passenger's only area of the airport. Kawalsky and Grogan wear military uniforms, Jonas and Andrea are dressed casually.

"Major Kawalsky, the flight you're waiting on has arrived early they will be disembarking soon." A man says from behind the counter.

"Thanks. Is he going to freak out when he comes out?" Kawalsky stands up.

Andrea looks at Kawalsky shaking her head. "Yes, wouldn't you if the military greeted you when you arrived from out of country."

"Yes." Grogan answers the Major's question.

"I would say that the four of us are intimidating. At least we didn't bring Teal'c." Jonas whispers.

"He's right." Andrea says moving in front of the door that the attendant opened.

"They've asked him to be the last, as you requested." The man says.

"He'll be ok." Andrea says watching the people walk off the plane staring at them.

"What about the people staring at us?" Grogan says noticing some of them look ready to panic.

Kawalsky looks at Grogan. "Oh, let them think what they want. General Hammond already contacted the press. The story is we're picking up an informant."

"Really," Andrea says as the last of the passenger go by. "The reporters must be eating this up."

"Andrea Milton!" A man in jeans and a t-shirt yells storming out into the waiting area. "What the hell is going on?"

"A lot Bob just come with us ok." Andrea says taking his arm.

"By the way, she's married now." Kawalsky says snidely.

"Really, to who?" Robert asks as they walk out of the airport to a waiting car.

Andrea glares at Kawalsky. "I married Daniel Jackson."

Robert stops and stares at Andrea. "God, Andrea why would you do that?"

Andrea sighs. "You'll see. Jonas wave to the reporter please."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Robert demands of them for the eleventh time, as the go past security at the base.

"Calm down Dr. Caldwell we'll explain in a minute." Jonas says to him again, since Andrea gave up and is ignoring him.

Kawalsky stops and turns around. "We should have tranquillized him."

"I'll remember that." Andrea says then stops gripping the wall. "Major, take him on ahead."

Kawalsky looks at her concerned and steps toward her. "Another vision?"

"Yes, Grogan go with him please." Andi hangs on to the wall for support. Grogan nods.

Jonas looks at the Major then to Andrea. "I'll stay with her."

Kawalsky nods making it an order. "Should I tell Daniel?"

"No, I'll be there in a minute." Andrea says half smiling forcefully.

"Sure." Kawalsky and Grogan escort Dr. Caldwell to the briefing room.

"Is she going to ok?" Robert asks Kawalsky and Grogan.

Kawalsky leads the man down the hall. "Yeah, it maybe a while, but she comes out with in 24 hours."

"What you mean?" Robert stops again stunned.

"Dr. AJ, that's what we call her now, she gets flashes. Some times the flashes knock her out." Grogan says.

Kawalsky looks at the man who keeps stopping. "Come on, you wanted to know what is going on don't you?"

"Yes." Robert starts walking again.

* * *

Jonas stays with Andrea and waits silently for a few minutes noticing she doesn't look any better. "Andrea are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, it's not too bad." Andrea say

"Should, I go get Dr. Fraiser?" Jonas asks trying to help her.

"No, I'll go later." Andrea stands up. "I'm alright now."

Jonas looks at her not completely believing her. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Jonas." Andrea and Jonas continue walking.

* * *

General Hammond greets Dr. Caldwell, when he, Kawalsky and Grogan enter the room. "Dr. Caldwell, you probably have lots of questions come in and sit."

"Can I get you anything Doctor?" Sam says smiling in front of her seat.

O'Neill next to Carter looks at the man in a t-shirt and Jeans. "This is the man who caused the all this ruckus huh?"

"Ruckus?" Teal'c tilts his head.

O'Neill looks at Teal'c. "It's an expression."

"I want some answers. Why not start with, Is Andrea going to be alright?"

Daniel looks at Robert. "She'll be fine it just takes her a while." Daniel figures Andrea was having a vision.

Jonas and Andrea walk into the room "Is this your brief case Robert?" Jonas carries a brief case.

"Yes, why?" Caldwell looks at the brief case Jonas is holding. Jonas hands it to Robert.

"Get out the pictures you took Robert. Look at them really good. When you've done that get up and look through the glass." Andrea looks at General Hammond. "Can you open the blast doors sir?"

Robert sets the brief case onto the table. Hammond holding a remote opens the blast doors capturing Robert's attention. "This is really strange?" Dr. Caldwell walks over and looks at the gate on the other side of the glass. "Holy mother of God." He says gripping the wall.

"He's taking it rather well, don't you think Carter?" O'Neill says.

Robert turns around and looks at everyone, point at the gate. "Is that, what I found?"

"Not the same one, it is one of the three that we now know were placed on Earth." Daniel says looking at him.

Hammond steps forward. "What we say Doctor is classified. Do you understand?" General Hammond says to him.

Robert still in shock looks at Hammond. "Yes, of course I understand."

Andrea walks over and stands next to Daniel. "Then Robert you should sit down. You're not going to like what we have to say." Andrea says looking at Daniel.

* * *

Daniel finishes his speech on the gate and Robert stares at Andrea still finding it all hard to believe. "So you're telling me, his theories we right?"

"Yup, I was puzzled when I found out." Andrea says.

"How did you find out?" Robert looks at her asking even more questions. "And where have you been the last 6 years?"

Andrea sighs, and looks at Daniel who gives her a supporting expression. "I fell in love with a goa'uld. I've been on the other side of universe."

"Are you serious?" Robert looks her in shock.

O'Neill looks at Andrea. "Ok, I wouldn't call it love, more like desperation." Andrea just nods.

"We know this is a lot to take in. But look at it this way, now you can spend your days saving the world." Carter says.

Robert turns to Daniel. "And that's what you do?"

Jack smiles then. "Yup, just about every day of the week. Never get any real time off do we?"

"No O'Neill, I believe we do not." Teal'c answers.

"You would know, T." O'Neill smiles.

Pointing to Andrea, who still looks pale, O'Neill asks "You okay, you look like you got hit with a zat?"

Daniel nods. "He's right."

Andrea looks at Daniel and sighs. "I wish it had been a zat!"

"That bad, a zat hurts badly enough." Kawalsky says looking at her.

Jonas looks concerned as well. "You should go see the Dr. Fraiser."

"I will Jonas," Looks at Robert's face, "as soon as I'm finished here."

"So I would do what you guys do?" Robert questions Hammond.

"That's a Possibility or you would work here studying objects brought back." Carter says showing him some papers.

"And if I refuse." Caldwell asks

"I shoot you." O'Neill says.

"You will." Robert looks at Andrea nervously.

"He won't shoot you Dr. Caldwell." Daniel says grinning.

"I need some time to take all this in." Robert says looking again at General Hammond.

"Of course an airman will escort you to a room. You can't leave until we settle the classified stuff." O'Neill waves to Lt. Grogan outside the door.

"Would you come with me sir?" Grogan escorts Dr. Caldwell out of the room.

"Excuse me." Andrea says and runs from the room.

"Andrea!" Daniel chases her all the way to the women's restroom and stops.

* * *

Daniel hovers over Andrea who is lying in an Infirmary bed. Andrea opens her eyes looks at Daniel then closes them again. "Daniel, go away. It's a migraine from the vision. The doc gave me something for the pain and other symptoms, but need to rest. Okay?"

Daniel nods reluctantly. "I just want to make sure your okay."

"She's fine Daniel. Now go away." Dr. Fraiser says walking by.

"Thank you." Andrea pulls the pillow over her head.

* * *

"General?" Andrea says walking into his office looking refreshed.

"Come in Major Davis and I were discussing the new gate." Leaning forward in his chair.

"Nice to see that you're feeling better Dr. Milt...Jackson. So when you and Dr. Jackson are in the same room what do I call you?"

Andrea smiles. "I've been dubbed Dr. AJ."

"The airmen got sick of saying Dr. Jackson and having both of them answer so they said she had to have a different name now." The General says laughing.

"I wish I could have seen that." Major Davis turns to look at Andrea and smiles.

Andrea laughs from the memory. "It was quiet funny. What do you intend to do with gate sirs?"

"Seal it, I hope." Hammond doesn't want another NID problem.

"Why do you ask Doctor?" Major Davis studies Andrea with interest.

Andrea looks at both men with an honest expression. "Because I think it would be better served aboard the Prometheus."

Davis nods his head. "I agree with you. The problem is getting it to where the Prometheus is now."

Andrea nods and thinks for a moment. "What if I called in a favor?"

"What are you suggesting Doctor?" Major Davis looks at her very excited at the prospect she's offering.

"I... we did a favor for Aegir. I also did some things for the Asgard before I came here. I'll see about moving the gate to the Prometheus." Andrea looks at Major Davis and smiles again.

"What if they refuse?" General Hammond says to her.

Andrea grins know how the Asgard feel about the Stargate Program. "I mention something about the NID getting a hold of it."

"What will that do?" Major Davis says skeptically.

"Force their hand." The General says.

Andrea looks at them seriously. "Not at all, they don't trust Senator Kinsey a bit; they would agree that the Prometheus is the safest place."

"I see how many favors to the Asgard owe you?" Davis wonders what the Earth can get from the Asgard if Andrea calls in an IOU.

"I don't know a few." Andrea lost count after her trips to several Asgard worlds for small things.

Davis turns to Andrea. "The gate is being secured and brought to the states as we speak."

"Okay, I'll go contact the Asgard." Andrea leaves heading for the control room.

Davis looks at Hammond. "I guess our problem is solved."

"We'll see." Hammond can only hope.

* * *

Andrea sits in the control room with a head set on next to Sgt. Davis. "Andrea, what is the problem?" Thor asks speaking over the radio.

"Nothing Thor, I want to ask a favor?" Andrea sighs.

"What is it?" Thor asks curious because Andrea rarely asks for anything.

"We'd like to move the gate we found here on earth to the Prometheus." Andrea smiles at the team going through the gate.

"Which gate?" Thor asks remembering that the Antarctic gate was destroyed when Anubis attacked Earth.

Andrea smiles, it's not often she knows something the Asgard don't. "A new one, it was just found."

"It can be done." Thor says agreeing to help.

"Thank you, we appreciated it." Andrea smiles when the communication dies.

* * *

SG-1 and Andrea stand in Major Carter's lab. "You're saying that the Asgard is really going to do this?" O'Neill says looking astonished.

"Yes, Colonel, I can't say when." Andrea says not knowing when Thor will be available to move the new gate.

Sam grins. "That's great, now will have a constant link with Prometheus."

"Yes, it is." Daniel agrees.

"So what was your vision about this morning?" O'Neill asks playing with one of the Major's tools.

Andrea looks at them. "It wasn't bad just scrambled."

"You can't tell us or it was more images that need to be but in order." Sam asks

"I was like a slide roll out of order to tell the truth." Andrea answers.

"Did anything stick out?" Daniel asks watching Andrea look uncomfortable.

"Besides it seemed like I was driving here." Andrea says to her husband.

"Driving here, like you were coming to work?" Sam looks at Andrea wondering what the vision was about.

Andrea's brow creases while she thinks for a moment. "Maybe I wish, I could have read the odometer that would have given me a clue as to when. I think that I'll be watching who follows me from now on."

"People follow you, Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c says sitting down next to her.

Andrea shakes her head looking at Teal'c. "Oh no, I just means I'll be watching for them."

O'Neill looks at Andrea. "Well if you do see some one, call me right away."

"I will, how is Robert doing?"

"Fine, I just spoke with him. He said he would join." Sam says looking down at her work, then says, "He seem mystified that Daniel was right."

Andrea rolls her eyes.

O'Neill says putting down the object he was playing with. "I take it he's one of the ones who thought Daniel had lost his mind?"

Andrea lets out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, before Daniel disappeared it was 'Why do you like working with him?' and 'Has he proven anything yet?' all the time. I got sick of it and stopped returning his calls."

"Great, he's a pain. Just what I need." O'Neill says just as frustrated.

"Relax Jack; I think he'll be a little different now that his world has changed." Daniel can't help but grin with satisfaction.


	21. 

**Chapter 21**

Andrea and O'Neill are transported to Thor's ship. "What still no hello. Scottie's beaming you up. Anything." O'Neill says to Andrea.

Thor appears in front of the Colonel. "O'Neill, you asked for my help."

"Hey, I didn't ask, she asked." Jack says point to Andrea.

"Shall I bring the gate aboard?" Thor asks.

"No I'll have to arrange that." O'Neill says looking at Thor.

"Then do so." Thor puts him back where he found O'Neill.

Andrea nods. "Thank you, Thor. I need to return to Kelowna to check on them. The how the problem is?"

"Freyer can take you." Thor says looking at her.

Andrea knows the Colonel Ronson won't be receptive to her alone. "I know if I don't go with gate O'Neill may go a little crazy. And they cannot, not go with gate."

"That is a problem then." Thor says agreeing with Andrea.

Andrea thinks for a moment then looks at Thor. "If I record it could you send a ship to do it for me?"

"Yes, that would work. You can do it while you take the gate." Thor says know Andrea knows how to record Holograms using Asgard technology.

Andrea smiles know that she can continue her watch over Kelowna safely without anyone else's interference. "Thank you. If you would return me I'll let you know when we are ready."

* * *

Sam and Andi stand in the Major's lab. "Colonel O'Neill says he's ready, Thor." Major Carter says through the link.

Daniel walks into the room, dropping a book. "Wait, we're not!" Daniel says picking up some things he dropped.

Andrea walks over to Daniel. "Tell him to go ahead, I'll get everything Daniel." Andrea says helping Daniel stand up. The five of them are transported to Thor's ship along with the Stargate.

"My stuff?" Daniel asks.

Andrea walks over to a consol. "I got it. Hey Sam come check this out." Andrea brings up the rest of Daniel's things.

"This is new!" Sam says looking at the consol.

Andrea looks at Sam who is looking at her equipment. "Yeah, you know how to us this right?"

"I think so." Sam answers looking up.

"Good. Come on Jack, I want to show you something." Andrea walks to the door and waits for O'Neill. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Daniel asks.

Andrea smiles at Daniel. "To send Thor to Freyer ship. Sam can show you where it is." Andrea points to the consol.

O'Neill looks at the Major. "Take us to Oz, Carter! We're going to send the wizard on his way."

"He's giving us the ship?" Daniel asks wonder if the Asgard would really leave them alone on one of their ships.

"He's letting me bower it, me!" Andrea says leading Jack down the corridor.

"Thor must trust Andrea a great deal." Teal'c says looking at Carter.

"And us for that matter." Daniel says curiously.

* * *

O'Neill walks next to Andrea down the corridor. "I can't believe he's letting us borrow the ship." O'Neill says to Andrea.

"Yes, well if an Asgard ship appeared out of the blue and I said to Colonel Ronson, I'm Dr. Andrea Jackson, I'm bring you a third gate we found on earth he'd ask where you are and I'd be in a pickle." Andrea smiles at the Colonel.

Jack turns to Andrea sarcastically. "You think so?"

"From what Jonas told me yes." Andrea nods.

At the end of the Corridor a door opens for them and Thor stands waiting. "Please return my ship in one piece O'Neill" Thor says.

"I will buddy." O'Neill says

"I will send the message through when I'm finished." Andrea says before transporting Thor over to Freyr's ship.

"That was easy. This is a nice ship is it new?" O'Neill asks her.

"Yes, it is one of several being built." Andrea says showing him around the ship. "A smaller ship is being built for me as we speak."

O'Neill looks at her surprised. "For you? Do I get one?"

"I don't know Jack." Andrea says as they return to the bridge of the ship.

"So where did he put the gate?" He asks her.

Andrea grins. "In the hold, have the Major show you when we get back to the bridge."

"Has a nice view from here." O'Neill says looking out the window at Earth.

"Yes, it does." Andrea and O'Neill walk into the control room.

"Is Thor on his way?" Daniel asks as the two walk into the room.

"Yeah, Andrea says the Asgard are building her a small ship." O'Neill grins wickedly.

Andrea notices Sam and Daniel's expressions. "Yes, but it will be a while before it's finished. The Asgard are still trying to catch-up with technology that Anubis has."

"What about replacing the O'Neill?" Sam asks grinning at the Colonel.

Andrea smiles and look at Daniel, then the Colonel. "The O'Neill 2 was in its first stages when I last saw it."

"Another ship, named after me huh?" O'Neill grins.

Andrea laughs, "There is also a Carter being built now as well."

"Wow, after me?" Sam says.

Andrea smiles and looks at her husband. "Yes, the small ship being built for me is called the Valkyrie 1."

"Why are they building you a ship Andrea?" Daniel asks walking toward her.

"So that I can run my own errands, with out having to borrow someone else's ship." Andrea looks at his face, holding back wanting to touch him.

"Do you run lots of errands Andrea Jackson?" Teal'c asks her.

"On a monthly basis yes, I check in on worlds when it's possible for me to get away." Andrea looks at the ship's course and speed. "The Prometheus is in this region it will take at least three days to get there."

"Three days to sit and wait huh?" O'Neill looks bored already.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "If you want I intend to work."

"Major Carter is going to study the engines." Teal'c says to O'Neill.

Andrea looks at O'Neill. "Why don't you and Teal'c take a look at the weapons and shields?"

O'Neill shrugs at that not finding the idea to his interest. "What are you doing Daniel?"

Daniel looks at his bored friend. "I'm trying to translate this, and Andrea asked me to help find the myth, about the Destruction of the Temple of Artemis."

O'Neill turns to Andi. "And you?"

Andrea looks at him and gives her laundry list of tasks. "I'm going to monitor communications, and do some reports. And record some messages, which I need to, do now. Major, if you would monitor this every two hours. I'll be here. It's going to take a few hours. So you guys can run the ship with out crashing it."

O'Neill looks at Andrea then Major Carter. "Sure, Carter can do anything? Can't you Carter?"

Carter looks at her superior. "Not everything, but these systems seem easier than before."

"Good, I'll be back later." Andrea leaves.

"So Teal'c you want to go poke around with me?" O'Neill asks Teal'c. Teal'c nods. "We'll be back later."

Daniel looks at his friend. "Don't get lost Jack."

"Teal'c will get us back. Right T?" O'Neill turns to Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c says following O'Neill out the door.

"Daniel, I amazed at the way you and Andi remain professional." Sam says making further study of the ship's control room.

Daniel smiles thinking of his lovely wife. "Thanks, you don't notice it, but the way we look at each other says how much we love each other."

Sam laughs. "Oh, I notice. You're very good at separating what is work and what is relationship. The two of you act very professional in front of people when you're on base. I find it strange just now that she got down to business and didn't discuss anything with you."

Daniel nods. "She told me before we left that, she had something important to do. She seemed focused on that since Thor arrived."

Sam looks up at her friend. "She did tell you what it was?"

"She said it was something about allies, she seemed angry too." Daniel sits down and pulls out his notebook and several books.

"Allies, no who or what, she's becoming more mysterious than Teal'c." Sam observes.

"Not really, she's going on a need to know basis. Whatever is she's doing now, though I've never seen her get angry so fast." Daniel confides in Sam.

Sam looks at Daniel slightly confused. "She didn't seem angry?"

"She blew up this morning; she was talking to Jonas when I was coming into the room. He said something, and she got really angry." Daniel looks up from his books."She's very good at hiding feelings, or expressing them."

"That she is." Sam agrees.

* * *

O'Neill and Teal'c stand in the corridor. "Where did she go?" Jack asks.

"I did not see O'Neill." Teal'c says looking around the corridors.

"Oh well, it's this way." Jack and Teal'c head toward the weapons part of the ship.

* * *

Andrea walks into a medium size room and locks the door. Setting certain controls, she then walks and stands in a certain spot and begins to speak.

"Welcome, first this is a recording. I'm Dr. Andrea Jackson. All of you are very lucky. By saving the life of someone who has now become my friend, I saved your planet from an introduction with a Goa'uld called Anubis. It is time for you to resolved your problems and have peace so that when you do encounter the Goa'uld for the first time you will not lose so many of your people to their power. The Kelownan government knows what I'm talking about. It is to their advantage to share this information with you. Also they have built a Naquidra bomb. This bomb was used. The Tiraina and Andari government are in the process of building there own. Stop immediately. If you don't I will be force to take actions to stop you. For now, I suggest that you become humble; I have the power to force your hand. Before each of you is a device with a copy of this message for your governments. Before you leave a message will play telling you how to use them. The Andari and Terranian devices also include information on the goa'uld. I highly suggest that someone from the Kelownan government contacts Earth soon and asks for me and only me. If this is not done, I will be back, in person. Any further loss of life in your silly war is not necessary and will only anger me. You have ten minutes before the next message plays; use the time to become acquainted. You will be returned to where you were taken. I suggest you follow my advice."

Andrea returns to the consol makes some edits then returns to the platform to record more messages.

* * *

Daniel smiles when Andrea comes whistling into the control room, 4 hours later. "You look ravishing."

"Why thank you, it must be the relief." Andrea sits next to Daniel

Daniel notices the change in his wife's mood and face. "What did you do?"

"I took out my anger on those it was directed to." Andrea says feeling relaxed.

Daniel laughs. "That works for Jack too."

Andrea smiles and chuckles a little. "I noticed. Is he still poking around?"

Daniel nods. "Yeah, I saw Sam a minute ago; she's having a blast looking at the engines."

Andrea smiles. "I thought she would. I left her a surprise."

Daniel grins. "She told me you left her some graphics of it."

"Then she liked them." Andrea asks.

Daniel takes Andrea's hand. "Yes, she lost tract of time once."

"It's ok." Andrea kisses Daniel. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." Daniel kisses her back. "I found it."

"Bless you!" Andrea hugs him gratefully. "It was driving me nuts."

"I translated it too." Daniel smiles know it would make his wife happy.

"Then I owe you." Andrea looks at him grinning.

"Maybe." Daniel says planning something in his head.

* * *

Daniel and Andi sit on the bridge eating. Andrea answers one of Daniel's questions. "I do." Andrea stands up and walks to the consol and moves some buttons around. "Here that?"

Daniel looks up from his food to his wife. "Yes, what is it? It sounds like Asgard."

"Yeah, I understand what they are saying too." Andrea says, her eyes listening to the messages.

Daniel asks her. "New second language to you then?"

"Better than my I can Gaelic." Andrea says grinning.

"Really, what are they talking about?"

"Where ships are, the state of things in the universe." Andrea says listening to the sounds. After hearing something she turns to the consol and quickly pulls the ship out of Hyperdrive.

The ships stops and they can barely feel it. "What just happened?"

"I had to stop the ship until. I need to make a course correction." Andrea says still at the consol

"Why, what did they say?" Daniel wonders.

Andrea leaves the Consol and walks back to Daniel. "It's not safe to go straight anymore. Anubis has gain control of an area that we were going to go through. Now we have to go around."

"Daniel what happened?" Sam says over the radio.

Andrea holds her radio. "Problems, you and Colonel O'Neill should report up here."

"What kind of problems AJ?" Jack asks calling her by the SF's pet name.

"We can't go straight anymore." Andrea replies into her radio.

"Care to elaborate on why?" O'Neill voice says over her radio.

"What's wrong" Sam enters the room and looks at Andrea.

Andrea points to the consol. "Look at the screen."

"Why did we stop?" Jack and Teal'c enter the room looking bewildered "I thought this would be a smooth trip."

Sam touches something on the consol and a map appears on a larger screen. "Anubis just defeated a minor goa'uld here, now we have to go the long way around."

O'Neill looks at them. "Can we do anything?"

"No, not now. Are trip just got lengthen by a day too." Andrea say know the Colonel would like some action.

"Why can't we go this way?" Sam asks point to a region Andrea avoided.

Andrea's tone changes suddenly. "Never go there alone. You should tell Colonel Ronson to avoid that area too."

"Why?" O'Neill asks.

"Bad things happen there." Andrea says looking away.

"What do you mean?" Daniel and Sam ask.

"It's not safe, that's all I know." Andrea hides her lie well.

O'Neill accepts her answer. "Hey, if Thor says it's not safe I'm inclined to believe him."

Andrea picks up her coffee. "I'm glad; Thor wants to keep his new ship."

O'Neill grins. "He does he?"

Sam laughs. "He wasn't keen on what we did to the O'Neill sir."

* * *

SG-1 and Andrea sit on the bridge. Andrea stares at Daniel, looking up from her notes. Daniel looks up and stares back. O'Neill groans. "Go back to your room you two."

Sam snickers. "They can't were almost there."

O'Neill scowls. "I swear the two of you glow, when you're in the same room together."

"Really? Maybe Sam should to see if we're giving of some kind of energy." Andrea jokes.

"I don't think I can detect that kind of energy Andi." Sam jokes along with her.

Teal'c turns to O'Neill. "Do you find their love disturbing O'Neill?"

"No, I just think.." Jack groans again. "Never mind."

"I think he's sick of us staring at each other." Daniel says looking at his wife.

Andrea stands up and walks to the controls. "We should be coming out of Hyperdrive anytime now. You should get ready colonel."

"Ah, finally I won't have to stare at those two much longer." O'Neill sighs with relief.

Daniel stands up. "You stare at Andrea?" Daniel asks walking up to Jack.

O'Neill puts out his hands. "Whoa, slow down Daniel, you two ooze chemistry. It draws attention."

"He doesn't just stare at me Daniel!" Andrea says laughing.

"What else does he do?" Daniel asks.

"He." Andrea is cut off.

"If you even then about it, I'll kill you." O'Neill says as they approach the Prometheus.

"My mouth is sealed shut. Hailing the Prometheus now." Andrea looks at O'Neill and says "Prometheus do you copy?"

"How can I help the Asgard?" Colonel Ronson asks.

"Can you put me over there?" O'Neill asks Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill is that you?" Ronson says over the radio.

Sam sends Jack to the Prometheus. "Sam you guys go, I'll stay and man the ship."

"Are you sure?" O'Neill says hate leaving anyone alone.

"Yeah, go I'll join you when the ship gets picked up." Andrea beams Sam, Teal'c and Daniel over to the Prometheus bridges along with all their gear. Andrea then sends a signal to the Asgard that she's reached her destination.


	22. 

_There is a scene where Daniel references, Jack jumping Andi. The bruises on her arms explained here. I may later have a prequil explaining Daniel, Martouf, and Kawalsky's introductions to Andrea before returning to the SGC._

__

**Chapter 22**

SG-1 appears on the bridge of the Prometheus. Colonel Ronson looks up at Colonel O'Neill in shock. "Colonel O'Neill, what are you and your team doing here?"

"We come baring large gifts." O'Neill says, looking at Colonel Ronson who doesn't seem to happy.

"Gifts, how did you get an Asgard ship?" Ronson asks back.

Daniel grins from behind Jack and steps out. "My wife is close to the Asgard." Daniel says.

Ronson's mouth drops open. "Dr. Jackson? I thought he was dead."

Sam can't help but smile. "A lot has happened in the past few months." Major Carter says to the Colonel.

Ronson shakes his head. "What gifts?"

"We brought you a Stargate." Jack says with his classic smug grin.

Ronson looks at Colonel O'Neill thoroughly confused. "You brought me a Stargate, where did it come from."

"The Yucatan, Peninsula." Teal'c says.

O'Neill shakes his head and looks at Ronson. "Dr. Andrea Jackson arranged for the Asgard to let us bring it here. If it weren't for her the gate would be in a warehouse some where on Area 51."

"Right, so where is the gate?" Ronson says.

Jack can't help but feel smug. "On the Asgard ship. Along with your very own DHD."

Ronson looks at O'Neill, scowling. "We'll we should make room for it. Has an Iris been installed?"

"Yes, very quickly too." Carter answers.

Ronson says grateful that he can send them back quickly. "Great, so when do we get it."

"AJ's working on that as we speak." O'Neill says calling Andrea by her pet name.

"Colonel," A young woman says, "There is a report that some things are being moved in the storage bay."

"Asgard technology got to love it." Daniel grins at Ronson.

Ronson turns to the Major at the control. "Has the Stargate appeared yet?"

"Yes, sir along with a DHD." The woman confirms.

Ronson turns back to O'Neill. "So when do I get to meet the other doctor Jackson?"

Daniel takes the opportunity to answer. "She'll be along when the Asgard come to pickup their ship."

Sam looks at Colonel Ronson ready to get down to business. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check the gate out and see if it's ok. I should also brief someone on how to run the iris and hook it up to your computer systems."

"Go ahead Major." Ronson says to Sam.

"Thank you, Teal'c I could use your help." Sam turns to Teal'c.

* * *

Sam is inspecting the gate with Teal'c, two hours later when Andrea, appears two feet behind Teal'c. "Did you intend to scare me Andrea Jackson?"

Andrea smiles at Teal'c when he turns around. "Never, I was just testing your senses."

"And did they pass?" Teal'c asks.

Andrea beams a smile at him. "With flying colors."

Sam looks up at Andrea. "It's almost set up."

"Good, have you told them how to dial yet and give us the gate addresses so we can reach them?" Andrea says looking around.

Sam grabs something and walks to the DHD. "Not yet, I want to get it hooked up first."

"It looks good." Andrea says.

Sam does something stops and looks at Andrea. "Thanks, I think we're almost finished. Colonel Ronson wants to meet you."

"I'm sure he does. He can wait, I want to help you at them moment." Andrea replies in a tone much like O'Neill, moving forward to help Carter with survey of the DHD.

"Can you hand me that?" Carter asks pointing to a tool.

"Sure." Andrea says picking up the tool.

* * *

Ronson looks at O'Neill. "So this gate will work?"

Daniel nods. "There is no indication that it shouldn't. Major Carter checked everything with Andrea's help twice on the trip here."

Ronson after hearing a short brief on what has happened looks at O'Neill. "Right and you really trust this woman you've known for four months."

O'Neill answers. "She proved herself from the beginning, and she was a candidate for the program the pentagon wanted years ago anyway. Daniel knew her from before, and they had been living with the Tok'ra for a month before they return to the SGC."

"It all Sounds too good to be true." Ronson says not believing everything he's heard.

"Colonel O'Neill didn't like her at first." Daniel says giving his input, even though it was not wanted. The two Colonels stare at him. "You jumped her Jack, or did you forget that."

"You attacked her?" Ronson asks.

O'Neill defends himself; remembering that Kawalsky told him that when Andrea took Daniel to the Tok'ra Charlie had tried to stop her. "I didn't attack her! Good grief it was Kawalsky who gave her those darn bruises in the first place. I wanted her to explain her lunacy, and tell what she was hiding."

Daniel grins. "He flew across the table at her."

Ronson eyes get really big. "Really, I can't wait to meet this wonder of a woman."

* * *

Teal'c and Andrea stand out of the way, as Major Carter explains the Prometheus Gate's controls to a group of people who were selected to run it. Carter explains for the tenth time that it is import, that they know where they are and what symbols qualify as points when dialing the gate. "Now you must always know your reference point..."

Andrea shakes her head at the group. "I wonder if they are ever going to get it."

"Do believe they don't understand what Major Carter is saying?" Teal'c asks Andrea.

"They understand it's the responsibility they don't get. It should be hooked to the ships computer location system. By not doing that, they have to manually input all the factors into the computer. If a mistake is made they may not know it." Andrea says to Teal'c watching the men and women's faces.

Teal'c nods. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and a Man in a flight suit walk into the room and stop to talk to Carter who has finished her speech.

"Does it work Major Carter?" The man asks looking at the new contents abroad his ship.

Sam nods to the man. "It should, if it does I don't know why."

"Then we should test it." Ronson says wanting to see it work for himself.

"Not yet, there are a few more things left to do regarding the Iris." Carter says head toward the gate with her tools again.

"Colonel Ronson, I'd like you to meet my wife, Dr. Andrea Jackson." Daniel says watching Andrea and Teal'c watch them back. Daniel leads the colonel over to the two while, O'Neill and Carter have a short discussion.

"Andrea this is Colonel Ronson." Daniel says while Ronson and Andi give each other apposing looks.

Andrea puts her hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you Colonel."

"Like wise, I'm told it was you who made it possible to get the gate here." Ronson takes her hand and grimaces when his hard grip is met with a crushing shake.

"It wasn't difficult; you'll need the gate later anyway." Andrea lets go of his hand, and grins at O'Neill who is watching them from across the room.

"It will be a big help with supplies right now." Ronson says pulling his hand away and rubbing it behind his back. Across the room Jack breaks out laughing at the sight of Ronson rubbing his hand.

* * *

"Carter you have to see this?" Jack whispers.

"What?" Turning to look and not seeing what O'Neill sees. "What are you laughing at?" Sam says in a light tone of voice.

"Ronson, he's rubbing the hand Andrea shook." Jack whispers back.

Sam laughs. "She's trying to impress him, and prove she won't let him push her around. Just like you!" Sam leaves O'Neill and joins the other group. "We should finish hooking the Iris up."

"She's right Colonel, you as well as I want to see if the gate works." Andrea says smiling.

"Don't let me stop you." Ronson says as O'Neill walks up to them.

"She wouldn't trust me." O'Neill grins and turns to Carter. "Need any help."

"No, Andrea and I can do it together faster with out anyone else in the way." The two women turn and being their work on the gate.

* * *

O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c and Ronson stand in security room. "You're kidding me. Right, you're telling me that. You have this thing that if you get two more stones twice the size, the Prometheus will even out rival Anubis?"

"According to the texts we found yes." Daniel replies to the Colonel's question.

Ronson looks at Daniel. "So what's the problem?"

O'Neill looks Ronson. "They don't know if it will actually work. They got teams of people working on it back Home."

"You don't know if it will work?" Ronson looks exasperated.

"It will work." Andrea and Carter say entering the room.

Ronson turns to look at the women. "The gate or this weapon you're talking about?"

"Both." they women reply together.

"The Tok'ra is almost certain now." Daniel says answering the Colonel's question.

Ronson looks relieved at Daniel's statement. "I have to say you've done a lot since we last met O'Neill"

Colonel looks at Ronson. "We have. Should we tell him about the course changes that need to be made?"

"Yes, I'll need to see the maps you have aboard Colonel?" Andrea says turning to Ronson her business face on.

"What kind of Course changes?" the Ronson asks looking at O'Neill scowling.

"Anubis has gain power in a one of the systems you'll travel through to get home." Andrea explains as they walk to the bridge.

Ronson looks at O'Neill. "When did this happen?"

"A week ago, if I had not listened to the transmissions the Asgard give out we would have been in deep." Cutting her self off and Andrea shuts up.

"Thanks for the warning, we're a tough ship but I don't think we could stand to up against him yet." Ronson leads them down the hall.

"We'd hate for that to happen." O'Neill says.

"The structure is wonderful, I'd seen pictures and diagrams but it's amazing." Daniel says to Ronson as they walk on to the bridge.

"Here's the map we're using." Ronson says pointing to the Map on the wall.

"Great. Sorry." Andrea says when she hits Sam with her arm when she pulls a small device out of her vest.

"Its ok thanks." Sam says looking at her. "What's that?"

"My personal star charts." Holding the device in her hand slowly turning it, it flashes in a yellow beam appears holding stars in their galactic order. Amazed everyone stares at the device and its projection.

"Man, can I get one of those."

"I can make several, its using it that is the problem." Holding the device Andrea moves her hand almost cupping it and then relaxes, and the chart changes. "This is where we are." Andrea points with her left pinky into the chart. "This is the system Anubis now controls." The grid changes again, when she slowly tips her fingers up.

"Can I see that?" Carter says looking at the device.

"Hold your hand still." Andrea carefully places the device in the Major's hand, then slides her hand under hers to help her control it.

"How do you change the images?" Sam asks eyes wide.

"To go the next page move you thumb in." Andrea instructs her, Sam follows and the grid changes again.

"This is the way you should go home Colonel." Sam looks at the grid and points to the map on the wall.

"Whose technology is that Dr. AJ?" Teal'c asks inspecting the device in Carter's hand.

Andrea looks at Teal'c. "It's a hologram device that I made. Works well I think."

"Indeed." Teal'c confirms.

"Another piece of new technology?" Ronson asks.

"From your point of view yes, this however is based on a very old device." Andrea says showing Sam how to move to different charts.

"I really want one of those." O'Neill says still looking at the device with amazement.

"I didn't know you had one of those." Daniel says looking at Andrea.

"You don't remember it do you? I used it when I found you." Andrea says looking at Daniel.

"You want to tell me why we can't go this way its much faster." Ronson turn around after consulting with one of his crew about the new course changes.

"The Asgard don't want us to go there. For some reason it's not safe." O'Neill says replying to Ronson.

"That maybe a good enough answer for you O'Neill but it isn't acceptable for me." Ronson says looking at him.

Turning from Sam, Andrea looks at Ronson. "How's this a race higher than us, has said not to go somewhere even when I'm in their ship!" Daniel looks at her then gives Jack the she's getting angry look. "Now, Ronson did you listen to your parents when you were young."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ronson says challenging her.

"Everything, the Asgard take care of me, and protect me. It's for your own good to listen to them. They are like our parents." Andrea turns to O'Neill. "They won't be able to help if he gets into trouble. And I will not recommend a rescue mission if he does."

"What the hell are you talking about, recommending a rescue mission? What does her recommendation have anything to do with saving my butt?" Ronson looks at O'Neill angered at Dr. AJ's anger.

"She has lots of political support. To some her word is gold." O'Neill says to Ronson.

"Really, have you all lost your minds?" Ronson says to the group.

"No, I knew her before the program even existed." Daniel says grinning at his wife.

"It doesn't really matter. If you aren't going to listen to me, fine." Andrea says to Ronson. "I would like to go home; I say we dial earth first."

"Everything should work sir." Carter says.

"You're ready to go, you don't want to stay?" Daniel asks her.

"If you don't mind." Turning to Colonel O'Neill and then Daniel. "I have things to do at home Daniel."

"We should go try the gate then?" Ronson says pleased that Dr. Andrea Jackson would be leaving his ship.

"Let's go see they're handy work then." O'Neill agrees.

* * *

Daniel pulls Andrea aside, while Carter explains the systems again. "Are you ok?"

Andrea looking slightly tired smiles at her husband. "I'm fine, Just extremely tired."

"Why, is something wrong?" Daniel asks concerned.

"I had a vision last night, when I was on watch. I took something for a headache this afternoon, its working just making me a little sleepy." Andrea says touching his arms casually.

Daniel nods. "The vision is why you want to go back isn't it?"

"Yes, it never finished. I have a feeling it will come back with a vengeance. And I'm really not needed here. Colonel O'Neill can handle Ronson better than I."

"Indeed." Teal'c says listening to the two of them talk.

Andrea looks at Teal'c "Thank you for your input."

"I guess I'll see you when I get back." Daniel says.

"Yeah, I doubt were going anywhere." Andrea hugs Daniel and then turns to the other group.

* * *

"Here are some reports for General Hammond. I also included a supply list." Ronson says turning to Andrea.

"Okay, I'm sure they will send what you need right away." Andrea says to him over her anger. "Major Carter your welcome to keep the device, you can show Colonel O'Neill how it works."

"Give Hammond my best. We'll see you in a few days I hope." O'Neill says as Carter opens the new gate.

"You will. Stay out of trouble alright." Andrea punches in the iris code and leaves thought the gate. Daniel frowns as his wife leaves.

"Don't worry Daniel. She's at home; she should be worrying about you." Jack pats his shoulder.

"So Major Carter are you going to check the repairs to Hyperdrive?" Ronson asks looking at Sam.

"Of course she will. We'd like to hear some about what you've come into contact lately." O'Neill says to Ronson.

"Sure, how about over dinner." Ronson says to the group.


	23. 

**Chapter 23**

General Hammond waits at the end of ramp. Watching Dr. Andrea Jackson step out of the gate was becoming a bad habit. A habit he's talked with O'Neill about twice, but with her Asgard and Tok'ra connections she needed a little free reign O'Neill explained, Jacob Carter had back up the statement he said she provided information to the Tok'ra on a monthly basis. "Glad to see that everything is up and running well. How was the Prometheus doing?"

Andrea wears her gear and carries some paper. "Great sir, It took longer than we hoped getting their. Anubis has gained another system."

Hammond nods. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"No we avoid the area." Andrea says looking at the general.

"Good, the gate is secure then." The General says looking at her.

"With Ronson in command of that ship, I have my doubts." Andrea says cynically.

"I take it the two of you didn't get along well." The general laughs.

"No the man is stupid." Andrea says with an angry tone.

Hammond frowns. "What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't listen to good advice. I told him it was his butt, and I wouldn't put anymore lives on the line to save it." Andrea looks at Hammond, takes a breath and quickly says. "He wants to go through territory the Asgard has marked unsafe."

"I see, you don't agree." The General says as Major Kawalsky walks up to them.

"No, I don't." Andrea smiles at Kawalsky walking into the gate room, and then turns to the General for a second. "I meant what I said to him."

"Back in one piece. Have a nice trip?" Kawalsky asks her.

Andrea blushes and says. "It was like an extension to my honeymoon."

"Had a lot of free time did you?" The general and Kawalsky stare at her.

"Not a lot, I did work you know?" Andrea jovially punches Kawalsky.

"I'm glad to hear that Doctor?" Looking at the files in her hands.

"Oh, these are for you. I almost forgot." Andrea hands him the files.

Hammond smiles then. "I was wondering? I assume that the Colonel will brief me when SG-1 returns."

Andrea nods and looks at Kawalsky. "Yeah, that's his job, I'm just the brain."

Kawalsky says knowing she likes to run the show. "I find that hard to believe."

"Thanks for support." Andrea says jokingly.

* * *

"Really, Jonas what do you think about getting the mission." Andrea stands over the stove stirring dinner.

"I think it's a great opportunity. I never imaged, I'd see so many great things up close." Jonas picks up and orange. "Earth is beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Andrea turns to Jonas, looking at the orange in his hand she panics, the sight of a spider with a small red dot on it. "Jonas, drop the orange now!!" Andrea says leaving her pot and runs to see where the spider will go when he drops the orange.

"Okay." Jonas drops the orange, and it falls on the table. Andrea clutches her wooden spoon and beats the spider to death. "Hey, I think its dead now."

Andrea drops the spoon. "Give me your hands now Jonas." Andrea orders grabbing his hands and inspecting them thoroughly.

"I'm ok, what was that?" Jonas says looking at the shaking Andi.

"A black widow did it bite you?" Andrea says taking breaths to calm down. Turning to the fruit bowl she grabs it and throws it in the trash.

"That is a little extreme." Jonas says looking at the fruit in the trash longingly.

"No just wise." Andrea grabs the phone and starts dialing a number completely forgetting the food on the stove which is starting to burn. "Janet, how do I know if someone has been bitten by a black widow?" Andrea says into the phone.

Jonas notices that she for got the food and turns the knob on the stove turning it off. "I'm okay."

"Yes, okay thanks. No I don't think he was. I killed it." Andrea says more relaxed into the phone.

"Yeah, you burnt dinner in the process." Jonas laughs.

"I'll be okay; I do need to talk to you tomorrow. No I'm doing some shopping so I can build Colonel O'Neill a new toy." Andrea says laughing at something Dr. Fraiser says on the other end. Andrea waits a few minutes before turning to Jonas. "She's says if you get a rash or a bump to see her right away?"

"I will, but I'm fine. Dinner is over cooked." Jonas looks at her and laughs.

"Pizza?"

"Sure." Jonas says looking at her "I'll pay."

"Is that thank you for possibly saving your life?"

"No, I'm hungry." Jonas says heading to the door.

* * *

At 1300 hours Andrea Jackson comes swaggering to Doctor Janet Fraiser's office, swinging a blue velvet bag in her right hand. Reviewing someone's test result the doctor looks up to see a grinning face. "I take it Jonas wasn't bitten."

"No, thank goodness." Andrea drops the bag on the edge of the desk, and plops into one of the chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

"It's very good. Okay I have to know what's in that gem bag." Looking at the bag on her desk, inquisitively.

Andrea picks it up and hands it to the doctor smiling. "Have a look and see."

Janet Fraiser can't contain her awe at the small rubies and diamonds that poor out of the bag on to her desk. "Are these real?"

"Yes, I need them to make the Colonel's new toy. Tomorrow I'll have six scientists watching me when I build it." Andrea says grimacing at the thought of people watching her build a small piece of technology.

"So did the government pay for these?" Janet asks looking at the clarity of one of the diamonds.

"Heck, no way. I paid for them. I can see the look on Kinsey face with the acquisition report on his desk."

"Your right, how did you pay for them?"

"With my accumulating trust fund." Andrea says playing with on of the rubies.

"Money has its place for you does it?" Janet puts the stones back into the bag.

"Yes, the fact that I don't use it, and it's been sitting in a savings account for six years." Andrea takes the bag back.

Janet nods. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"I've had strange visions lately. I see things but they don't make any sense to me."

"How is that different than other visions?" Janet looks at her honestly.

"It's like watching a twisted version on reality; I'm there in the room. In the visions I'm not there." Andrea looks confused.

"Not there as in they can't see you, or not there as in you don't exist?" The doctor says looking just as confused.

Andrea sighs. "Both, I can't feel myself. It's like I'm dead."

Janet asks wondering if Andrea is seeing the events after her death. "Are you seeing events after your death?"

Andrea's brow wrinkles. "No, I'm seeing things that conflict. I'll have to visions of the same event that are almost completely different."

Janet notices Andrea's discomfort at the situation. "Have you talked to Jonas about it? He may know more than I do?"

Andrea replies. "No, I was thinking my dreams were leaking into the visions."

"Not possible, at least not since the majority of your visions start waking. It might be possible for the visions to leak into dreams? I'm not a psychiatrist, but it's plausible that you regret something and think by taking yourself out of the equation." Looking at the young woman before who changes expression rapidly.

Shaking her head Andrea says, "I don't think so, I don't regret anything I've done as of yet. At least nothing that I have prevented, my attitude could use a change every now and then though."

"Are you always this aware of your short comings?" Janet says noticing Andrea knows her faults and often takes time to point them out.

"No, wait until you see me when I'm arrogant." Andrea laughs at herself.

"Oh, I've seen what your arrogance can do, thank you very much though." Janet laughs remembering the young captain that challenged Andrea and end up getting slammed in a sparing match.

Andrea notices the look on the doctor's face. "He started it!"

"I know, but you didn't have to throw his back out did you?" Janet frowns at Andrea.

"I didn't know I slammed him that hard. I'm use to slamming Jaffa around in training." Andrea says innocently.

"At least beat up Teal'c he can take the brunt of your attacks better than anyone else." Janet says not wanting anymore patients with bad backs.

"I will. So what should I do?"

"I honestly can't say. If I knew more maybe I could say but my experience has only been with Jonas." Fraiser says.

"I think I maybe to give you some information, but anything I give you has to be confidently and covered under doctor patient privilege." Andrea says concerned that her secrets will be revealed.

"As long as it's not an immediate threat to the base, yourself, or earth I can keep privilege."

"I think I can make some copies of my vision journal, some information I've given the Tok'ra is no longer a threat." Andrea says standing up. "Give me a few days and I'll give you some pages from my journal, and then give you the scoop on the new visions."

"Okay, you may want to talk to Sam as well." The Doctor says looking at Andrea.

"I'll think about, I hate telling people everything. It feels like I'm betraying someone." Andrea turns and says good-bye and leaves the office.

* * *

Six scientists surround Jonas and Andrea around a work table in a small lab. Holding a small metal casing still Andrea waits while Jonas carefully places the stones into the proper places inside the casing. "Okay last one." Jonas picks up a large cut ruby that shimmers in the light.

"Very good. Stop moving in so close let the man see what he's doing. We are recording this you know." Andrea chastises the men and women pushing to see what they are doing.

"How are going to get the information stored in there?" A small man standing next to her asks when Jonas finishes placing the last stone.

Slowly moving her hand the device activates. "With this crystal." Andrea takes a small crystal not much bigger than a pin cap and touches the centered stones. The scientist back up when a large energy surge goes off with the connection. "Done."

"How did the information transfer?" A woman asks.

Another man beside her asks. "What causes the reaction?"

Andrea turns to them, "I don't know the how or why. I'll know is how to us the technology, what you need to build certain things and how to build them." Andrea sighs. "I suggest you ask Major Carter or Jonas Quinn here those questions." Nodding the scientists turn and swamp Jonas with questions.

* * *

"That wasn't funny you know?" Jonas looks at her as they pull out of the base check point. Jonas remains a little annoyed that the scientist swamped him with question after question allowing Andrea to finish the other devices.

"I had no idea they would do that." Andrea says looking in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sure you did, Major Carter should have been there." Jonas remarks at the fact that they had to deal with the scientist questions.

"I was telling the truth, social science is my calling. I only know the other stuff from Keket." Andrea looks again in the rear view mirror seeing a vehicle she thinks she's seen before.

"Is everything ok?" Jonas notices the slight apprehension in his friends driving posture.

"No, I think we're being followed. I can't say for sure, but I've seen that car a lot this week." Andrea remembers the car parked in front of the gem store she went to the week.

"Do you want me to call Kawalsky?" Jonas asks looking in his side window for the car. Peering into the side mirror Jonas sees a Buick following behind at the same speed.

"Now how many people do we know that drive like me?" Andrea says speeding up more only to be match by the Buick.

"Besides Major Carter, none." Jonas notices the car following even closer.

"Exactly," Andrea reaches to the side of the steering wheel, while steering on hand she pulls a berretta out and hands it to Jonas. "Take this we may need it."

"He seems intent on ramming the car." Jonas takes the safety off the gun.

"Hang on." Andrea grips the steering wheel with two hands and hits the gas hard, only to have the Buick do the same. "Well shit." Andrea slowly reduces speed.

"What are you doing?" Jonas asks as the car decelerates slowly.

"I want you to shoot his tires, can you do that?" Andrea says rolling Jonas's window down.

"I can try. Shouldn't we call someone?" Jonas leans out the window and takes aim at the Buick's right tire missing.

"No time. Be careful Jonas, they've decided to shoot back." Andrea starts weaving the car about to throw their aim.

Jonas tries to shoot back, missing the tires again. "I can't get him."

"It's okay, keep trying." Andrea slows, while the car starts to push them off the road. "Don't shoot unless you have a sure shot, try the driver if you have too."

Jonas fires the gun hitting the driver in the arm. The driver becomes more persistent, ramming the Stealth Hard, shooting the right back tire, the car loses control. Andrea tries to brake, but unable to stop the car with the man behind her ramming her car hard. "Jonas, brace for a crash." Andrea says as the Buick speeds up again from falling back and hits the spinning car slamming it into the side of a mountain.

* * *

Hungry for dinner General Hammond tries to enjoy his drive home. It had been a good week; all teams had come back safe. As of late, that had been rare; Anbius and Ba'al were quiet active in gaining more and more power. SG-1 had reported back after Andrea's return that they would return tomorrow. The Prometheus now had contact with home; it was a relief of his shoulders.

Noticing tire marks that hadn't been there yesterday, he wondered if someone had an accident this morning. Coming around the bend of the mountain he's sees smoke, reaching for his cell he calls the base to report an accident, if someone is hurt its doubt full they had been found yet. "Yes that's right, thank you. Yes if there are injuries it may help if someone from the base comes to help the nearest hospital is pretty far away." Getting closer to the accident he notices the car immediately. It was Andrea's sports car, he had over heard Kawalsky telling Grogan it was her "Baby". Stopping his car he gets out, and runs to the car that is smashed into the side of the mountain, luckily it wasn't on fire but how long would that last. "Dr. Milton! Jonas are you alright?" He asks speaking into the shattered window of the driver's side.

Andrea moans at the sound of a familiar voice, her head hurts worse than last migraine she had. How had that happened? Trying to move, she groans again and remains with her head on the steering wheel. Jonas, her last conscious thought was that he was there. Unable to think, Andrea blacks out again.

"That's okay, don't move! Jonas are you alright?" Trying to see what had happened to the young man he had grown to admire among the staff he had on base. The passenger side of the car was almost cut in half. Jonas must be trapped by the twisted metal he thought as he tries to get to that side. "It's ok Jonas; they're send help from the base."

Picking up his cell phone General Hammond calls the bases again. "This Hammond get help here now, tell Kawalsky to get his ass her now too. Dr. Andrea Jackson and Jonas Quinn have been in an accident." The General barks his orders in an urgent tone that scares the airman on the other end.

Jonas tries to think why his body hurts so much. He had never felt pain like this before. Thinking, he heard the General was odd. It didn't seem to matter, he hurt so much.

* * *

When Kawalsky pulled up to the accident he couldn't see anything, the medical vehicles had blocked his view. All he knew was he was ordered out here for some reason. He had been interrupted by an airman that had given him his orders from the General.

Walking around the ambulances he saw "baby" as he had dubbed it. Andrea's car was smashed into the mountain; the red twisted metal sickened him. He liked Andrea, a lot. Rushing over Hammond grabs him so he would stay out of the techs way, the fire department had gotten there fast and was trying to pull Jonas from the car. Two Men were next to the driver's side working, he couldn't see what was happing. With a panicked voice he asks, "Are they okay?"

"I have no idea, son. The technician thought that Andrea was coming in and out of consciousness. I understand that Jonas is pinned into the seat on the other side of the car."

"Oh god, Jack told me she saw someone following her in last vision. I didn't think that meant whoever it was, was going to try to kill them." Kawalsky says looking down finding a bullet casing at his feet. Bending over he picks it up. "Hell, if Jack doesn't kill me, Daniel will." Holding the bullet up showing it to the General.

"Give me that." The General looks at the bullet then the car noticing the holes on the left side of the vehicle that he had not seen before. "Make sure this site is secured. I want everything that you and the police find. I don't take kindly to someone taking shots at my people." The General says when they tech comes up to the two angry and upset men.

"Sir, it's taking some time to get Mr. Quinn out." The young man says as they pull Andrea out of the Car and place her on a gurney. "We're taking Dr. Jackson straight to the base since it is closer? Would you like to ride with us?" Waiting while two other two techs pull the gurney up to the vehicle.

Kawalsky ignores the tech, and walks to the gurney. Looking at his dear friend's face he closes his eyes, holding himself calmly. "You'll be alright, hot shot. I'll find the bastard who did this." Kawalsky grips his hands tightly.

"Major I'm riding with the Doctor back to the base. When the state patrol get here work with them. Call as soon as they get Quinn out." The General steps into the ambulance vehicle and sits.

"Someone is going to pay!" Kawalsky mutters turn to watch the firemen pull on the car in an attempt to free his new friend.

* * *

She had the whole day off. Something told her to keep her cell phone on while she and Cassandra went out to dinner. Being a Doctor had its pitfalls, but this week had been really good.

"He's so cute." Cassandra was talking about another boy.

"Really, what is his name?" Janet loved her adopted daughter very much boys loved her too. Think that this boy should come met her; Janet's thoughts are interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hang on." Janet says to her daughter when she answers the phone. "Fraiser." She says.

When one of her nurses answered saying that there had been an accident and that Dr. Warner need to know how to treat Dr. Andrea Jackson's head injury she almost dropped the phone in the soup.

"Mom what's wrong is it Sam?" Cassandra new they were off world again. She could always tell when there was a mission.

"What happened?" Janet looked at her daughter know she had grown to like Andrea as well as Jonas she listen to the nurse say that General Hammond had found the car smashed into the mountain. "I'll be there as soon as possible, no go ahead let him do the trauma work." Janet hangs up the phone and throws money to pay for the dinner.

"Mom what happened?" Cassandra asks again worriedly.

"There was an accident; Jonas and Andrea have been injured." Janet says escorting her Daughter out the door.

"I want to go with you?"

"Cassandra you can't." Janet would have to take her home since they came in one car.

"You're going to waste time taking me home!" Cassandra says then looks at her mother. "I can help you connect with Andrea if she's unconscious." Cassandra Reveals for the first time that she and Andrea are able to communicate other than verbal.

"How long Cassandra?" Janet knew Nirti had messed with Cassandra's DNA, she didn't know she had any telepathic ability.

"Since my introduction to Andrea, it's only with her Mom. I don't understand it but I think she's able to tap in to my mind more than I into hers." Cassandra had been conversing with Andrea a lot. The advice she gave helped her deal with what had happened as she was a child.

"Okay, but stay out of the way unless we need you okay." Janet orders her daughter as they drive to the base

"I will mom, I promise."

* * *

When the trooper stopped Dr. Fraiser's car, Kawalsky walked up to her window.. "Hey doc. Let her though she going to help the victims."

Seeing the twisted car both Janet and Cassandra look horrified. "Is that it?"

"Yes. Go on help them; Jonas is going to need you more." Kawalsky says waving her though.

"God mom, it looks awful." Cassandra says with tears in her eyes.

"It will okay, honey lets just get there and help them." Janet was tempted to leave Cassandra there with Kawalsky. With the way the car looks, she thought her daughter was better off with her.


	24. 

_This one is short I think!_

****

**Chapter 24**

Jack was always listening to his instincts. He never had a bad feeling as he did now when he and his team stepped out of the Gate and walked down the ramp.

Teal'c noticed the General's demeanor as well and looked at O'Neill to confirm that some thing must be wrong.

Sam had never seen the look O'Neill's face before when things had gone well on a mission. Looking at the General and seeing his face, she new instinctually that something was terribly wrong.

Daniel not seeing his wife waiting or Kawalsky for that matter asked the General the question on everyone's mind. "What's wrong, where is Andrea?"

Hammond could tell from the SG-1's faces that they new something was wrong taking a deep breath he address Daniel. "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" O'Neill asked calmly.

"Someone smashed the Doctor's car to pieces." The General hated what he had to say next the worst. Daniel lost his first wife. He hated to see the man in pain.

"Andrea?" Daniel asked almost squeaked out with pain.

"She's been injured, but Jonas is still critical." The General told the team of their friends.

"Where are they?" Sam asks for Daniel seeing him look shocked and in dire heartbreak.

"There in the Infirmary." Before General Hammond could finish his statement Daniel Jackson was out the door. He didn't think he had ever seen the man run faster.

"Permission to see them, sir?" O'Neill asks like Daniel wanting to run, Thor wanted him to protect her, he though she would be safe on Earth apparently not.

"Granted. Dr. Fraiser has questions for Major Carter that may help her." The general says as the team rushes to the door.

* * *

Checking Jonas's vitals again Janet notices Daniel Jackson dash into the room with a look of despair on his face. Drop the chart in her hand on the table beside Jonas' bed, Dr. Fraiser grabs Daniel before he reaches his wife's side. "Easy Daniel, she's coming in and out of consciousness, she's not awake but she talks to Cassandra you maybe able to get her to answer that way. Jonas' injuries are critical. She doesn't know I don't want her to worry."

Daniel looks at his friend, trying to pay attention to what she's say. She's talking to Cassandra, what did that mean? Jonas was in the car too. What happened? "I'm okay. What is her condition?"

"She's stable Daniel." Janet pulls the curtain back revealing Andrea lying on the bed, oxygen and an IV stood out the most. Cassandra sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book, stopped to look at her mom and a good friend.

"She's sleeping." Cassandra says to Daniel. "Is Sam here?"

Daniel walks over and stands on the side opposite to Cassie. Daniel flinched at the small cuts on his wife's lovely face; a bandage covered most of her head. Dried blood was on her soft hair. Taking her hand in his, he squeezes it letting her know he's there. "Andi, what happened?" Daniel asks his wife looking at her know that his other friend was worse.

"Sam!" Cassandra says looking at Daniel then getting up to greet Major Carter.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Teal'c enter the room to see Cassandra rise to great Sam. Daniel standing next to his wife holding her hand, looking almost broken. With Cassandra talking to Carter, O'Neill walks up to his friend and squeezes his shoulder for support. "How is she doing?"

"Janet says she's stable, Jonas is..." Daniel says looking at him.

* * *

Kawalsky knowing they were back went straight to infirmary from the local police station. The detectives said they found two kinds of bullets near the scene, .45s from Andrea's gun that was found on the floor and caps from a standard military issue weapon. Thank God she wasn't shot he keeps repeating in his head. Walking into the Infirmary, he spies his best friend with Daniel, walking over he says, "Jack, we need to talk."

* * *

Cassandra hugged her tightly; she knew it was bad by the look on Janet's face. "How are they doing?" Sam looked from Cassandra to Dr. Fraiser.

"Andrea's stable, some how she can talk with Cassie when she's rested. She hasn't spoken aloud though. Jonas wasn't that lucky, his right leg is broken and he's sustained internal injuries."

"Did they not wear restraints?" Teal'c asked looking just as concerned as everyone else.

"If they hadn't they would be dead." Janet always hated the grim truth that came with the job.

"Sam, Andrea said she saw this in a vision. She showed me what she could. It hurts her to remember the accident." Cassie looks at Sam for a reaction.

"You're able to communicate telepathically?" Sam didn't know Cassandra could do that, let alone Andrea.

"No, but I can listen when Andrea tries to talk." Cassandra says.

"I don't understand?" Sam says looking from Janet to Cassie.

"I don't know how, come on." Cassie says dragging her over to Andrea's side.

"My I see Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asks Dr. Fraiser.

"Come this way, he's in a lot of pain. If you can talk to him it may help him regain consciousness and fight to live." Janet leads Teal'c to Jonas' side.

"He looks as if he has fought in a great battle." Teal'c says looking at Jonas.

"I've got to check on Andrea. He should know you're here." Janet leaves Teal'c with Jonas hoping he might wake up if someone is with him.

"You are a great warrior Jonas Quinn, Dr. Fraiser says you must continue to heal. You should continue to fight." Teal' c says to Jonas who lies on the bed hooked up to all kinds of machines.

Jonas realized it was Teal'c talking to him this time. Where was Andi, she was driving the car. Teal'c! Why can't I speak? Where was Colonel O'Neill he had to talk to the colonel? Someone had tried to kill them. Why? They weren't on a mission.

"I will not leave your side Jonas Quinn."

* * *

Kawalsky, O'Neill's mind screamed, where the hell was he when this happened. "Daniel, I'll be right back." Jack walked over to Kawalsky who had moved far from everyone else. Daniel didn't even look away, almost like he was afraid if he did she would leave him. Man had his friends life been hell. "What happened why did she crash?"

"Jack, they didn't crash intentionally." Kawalsky know his friend isn't going to take what he has to say well.

"I know that Kawalsky! What happened, what caused the accident?" O'Neill grabs the back of his neck and rubs it worriedly.

"Someone shot at them and forced them off the road Jack." Kawalsky steps back knowing his friend is going to blow.

"What? Where the hell were you?" O'Neill bellows.

* * *

Daniel' speaks to Andrea. "I'm here Andrea."

In between her short communications with Cassie, she would dream. The visions she had been have would become more and more confusing. Where was Jonas? Was he dead? Things didn't seem right. She woke up, eyes still closed to a hand gripping her own. Why wouldn't Cassie explain what had happen to Jonas. She had a strong mind; Andrea could only share her thoughts, not read Cassie's. Daniel she screamed. Squeezing the hand holding her own, Andrea screamed in her mind Daniel over and over again.

Feeling his wife squeeze back Daniel, turned to Janet. "She squeezed my hand."

"Good, Cassie?" Janet turns to her Daughter who was standing waiting for her to finish.

Stepping Closer Cassandra could hear Andrea screaming for Daniel. "Daniel, she's calling you."

"I'm here Andrea, its okay." Daniel says looking at Cassie and then at Andrea.

Everyone turns when Jack roars. Janet rushes over to hush him. Andrea opens her eyes when she hears the load roar of Jack O'Neill. He must be really angry.

"Andrea its Sam, we're all home." Sam looks at her for any kind of recognition. "Janet she's opened her eyes."

Daniel looks into her eyes smiling. "Pain?" Daniel asks when she blinks several times.

Jack and Kawalsky follow the doctor back to the bed and surround it. "Daniel, turn that light down." Janet looks at Andrea and then asks, "Open your eyes now." Janet uses her pen light to check Andrea for any signs of her concussion is getting worse.

"Daniel." Andrea's voice quakes hoarsely.

"Hey, don't speak if it hurts." Daniel instructs her.

"Jonas?" She asks ignoring what Daniel said.

"He didn't come out as easy as you did Andi." Kawalsky says walking up.

Jack looks at her, and asks as calm as possible, "Did you see the plates on the Car?"

"No." Andi says closing her eyes, to the walls that had begun to spin. "It was a black Buick. Is Jonas alive?" Flinching Andrea asks the question.

"Yes, he's critical." Janet says looking at her patient.

"Your car didn't make it either Andi." Kawalsky says to her. He winces when she moans.

Fraiser looks at the crowd in her infirmary. "She needs her rest, Daniel your welcome to stay if you let her sleep."

"I'll stay. I promise to let her rest." Daniel says walking to the other side of the bed to sit in the chair Cassandra had occupied.

"I should have known!" Andrea says before passing out again.

Jack looks at his friend, who has questions in his eyes. "Someone tried to kill them."

"Why?" Sam and Daniel say together.

"We don't know, Jonas fired a few shots before the crash." Kawalsky says to his friends.

"I can try to give you some of the details she gave me." Cassie says looking at Sam.

"Tell us everything you can." Jack says to her.

Janet frowns at the group who still hasn't left. "Take it elsewhere, if you bellow you'll wake my patient who needs to sleep."

"I'd like to see Jonas first Cassandra." Sam says. "I'll be back later Daniel."

"Okay Sam." Daniel says turning to Sam.

"I'm right behind you Carter." Jack says following her to Jonas's bed. Cassandra followed Kawalsky else where, leaving Daniel alone with Andrea.

* * *

Leading the Colonel and the Major to Jonas's bed she quickly speaks, "He crashed when they pulled him out of the car."

"That bad." O'Neill says looking at the doctor. "Hey T." Jack says to Teal'c when they reach Jonas's bed.

"He has not responded to my words of encouragement O'Neill." Teal'c says as Jack and Sam stand next to the bed.

"Hey Jonas, hang in there." Sam says to her friend who looks much worse than Andi.

"Major!" Jonas says coming out of some kind of black fog. Jonas looks at the Colonel.

"Take it easy Jonas." Jack says.

"I'll go inform Dr. Fraiser that you are awake Jonas Quinn." Teal'c stands and leaves.

"Andrea is she okay? The driver of the Buick was firing at her." Jonas says looking at the Colonel and the Major.

"She's got a concussion. She'll be fine in a few days." Sam says to Jonas who looks at her.

"Kawalsky is trying to find out who was trying to kill you guys." Jack says to Jonas.

"Teal'c tells me you're awake." Dr. Fraiser says looking at Jonas.

"Yes, but my whole body hurts." Jonas replies.

"I can imagine you were pined in the car." Janet says looking at Jonas. "You'll need to leave so I can examine him."

"We'll be back later." O'Neill says as he and Sam turn to leave.

"Colonel?"

"Yes Jonas?" Jack turns around with Sam.

"She said that the guy had been following her for a few days." Jonas winces when Dr. Fraiser touches his chest. Those words did not sit well with Jack O'Neill at all.


	25. 

**Chapter 25**

Major's Carter and Kawalsky sit with Colonel O'Neill holding Andrea's planner. Analyzing the facts was hard with out her or Jonas to give more information. Who would do this? Why would they do this? Those were the questions they had asked, even going so far as to ask Cassandra them too.

"Who knows that she's alive?" Carter asks looking through the weeks previous to their trip to the Prometheus.

"She hasn't talked to her parents..." Daniel says entering the room holding a coffee cup and a large pot of caffeinated coffee.

"Why not?' Sam says looking at the coffee

"I'm not really sure. There is a list of colleagues she's contacted in there." Daniel points to the calendar.

"I'll call Senator Fletcher and see what he can tell me." Jack volunteers; he didn't mind Fletcher to much.

"I'm waiting for her uncle to return my call." Daniel says.

"I have the ballistics' report if we find the gun, we'll find our assassin." Kawalsky says to the group.

"Who said anything about an assassin?" The Daniel, O'Neill and Sam say together.

"I did." Andrea says as she is wheeled into the room. Thanking the nurse, as she comes closer to the group.

"When did she release you?" Daniel says stands up, thanks the nurse, and pushes Andrea over to the table.

"She didn't, I have to go back, I insisted." Andrea says looking at the group.

"She let you out, that in itself is impressive." Jack says looking at her.

"He's right; it's not like Dr. Fraiser to let patients go like that." Sam says looking at Andrea.

Andrea shrugs, "I want to help." Andrea takes Daniel's hand when he offers it to her.

"What can you tell us about when you first saw the car?" Kawalsky asks.

Andrea closes her eyes and tries to focus. "My first day back, it followed us from the house to the pizza place. When I went to the jewelry store that sells uncut gems, it was again in the parking lot while I was there."

"Did the store have cameras?" Kawalsky asks her looking weary.

"Yes, they did in and outside the store." Andrea answers, recalling the store.

"Then we should get the tapes it may have the driver's picture." Sam says looking at the day planner then passing it back to Andrea.

"Nobody on here would kill me, most are on hiatus anyway. You Might want to check the guards station to see what they know." Andrea shivers and squeezes Daniel's hand.

Daniel watches his wife. "Are you ok?" Daniel asks.

"No, I need a shower, and I'd like some real clothes." Andrea says looking embarrassed.

"I know how you feel. I think we all do." Jack says laughing.

"Very funny Jack, you look like you're ready to fall asleep again." Daniel says observes., Andrea looks at O'Neill. "She said I could come for a minute and then she gave me a sedative. It's not fair."

"I'm sure Jonas feels worse." Sam says in Jonas's defense.

"He does, if the car had just turned a little more he wouldn't be so bad off. He was looking forward to Turkey." Andrea stifles a yawn.

"Don't fight it. It's my fault you we're hurt Andi, I should have gotten someone to follow you when said something." Jack says.

"It wasn't anybody's fault sir, except whoever ordered and carried out those orders." Samantha Carter says.

"She's right Jack." Kawalsky says affirming Major Carter's words.

Dr. Fraiser enters the room smiling. When she reaches Andrea she frowns at her. "You need to come back and rest now."

Andrea frowns, looking at O'Neill for possible rescue. "Sorry, I can't save you this time either." O'Neill says noticing the look.

"You'll be free in the morning that should be enough, for now you need to rest. Daniel she's not a very good conscious patient." Janet takes hold of the wheel chair and pulling it away from the table.

"I'll see you later ok, try to rest okay." Daniel says kisses her on the cheek.

"Rest, ha, that's what you think. I dream a dream that is my living nightmare." Andrea says.

"What are you saying Andrea?" Sam says as if the comment was directed toward her.

"She's quoting herself." Daniel says looking at her oddly.

Andrea looks at Sam. "I see my own death, or at least an existence with out me when I dream, it's eerie and horrifying."

"Since when?" Daniel asks. Sam looks confused.

"A while, Janet can explain it to you Sam. I'm tired now." Andrea says.

"I'll come back and explain. For now Andrea needs to get her rest." Janet wheels Andrea out of the room and back to the Infirmary.

* * *

Asleep in the Infirmary, Andrea begins to dream again but this time it's different then ever before. Andrea is standing in a mega temple, so large in size Giants would use it. Bathed in golden light, Andrea stands before a fire made of golden embers. A woman floats before her in a blue almost pure light. Speaking the woman comforts Andrea. "Listen child of my children, you are of the _Tuatha De Danann. _No othersmust know that you are. My friends watch over you. There are those who wish to destroy you. Your kin will protect you when they can, when they cannot it will be up to those who are still in your world. You are important for the future. Soon a great blessing will come." The Woman disappears and Andrea is left in the place to wander and dream peacefully. Brigit stands over her granddaughter watching her sleep peacefully hoping that her message was clear.

* * *

Sam sits at table listening to Dr. Fraiser talk. "It seems that she has had a blending of Dreams and visions. She's never had that before from what she told me."

"That shouldn't happen. From what I understand the two are separate completely." Sam says looking confused.

"I understand that they are meant for a waking state. Remember what is seen is key." Fraiser says looking at Andrea's notes.

"What if the dreams are being controlled by an outside source completely like Daniel did with Teal'c?" Sam suggests looking at the pages from Andrea's journals.

"From what we know it's totally possible. I'm tempted to try lucid dreaming." Janet says review the page before her then, re reading the page again. She looks at Sam hands the page to her, and then takes the page Sam had and does the same. "What about an alternate reality?"

"If you take her out of the equation, how do we get Daniel back at the SGC?" Sam says reading one of the visions.

"I don't know but it's a working theory." Janet says looking at Sam and then going through the pages again.

* * *

Jack O'Neill sits in his office on the phone. Senator Fletcher was being told of his call. He told the woman it was important.

The gruff voice of the man he had met not long ago spoke, "Colonel O'Neill, I was just about to call you."

"Senator, why would you do that?" Jack had to ask, did the Senator know about the accident.

"My son needs to speak with you, but why did you call?" Fletcher really seemed to be on the ball.

"Someone tried to kill Andrea." O'Neill said voice strong in tone.

"Is she alright?" Fletcher's concern carried a pang of pain.

"She has a concussion; however Jonas Quinn sustained far more injuries." Jack always hated giving out bad new.

"Has she asked to see me?" Fletcher asks the question?

"No. I was wondering if you knew who would want to do that."

After a short silence Fletcher says, "My son says he can help you."

Alex Fletcher's voice was a younger softer tone then that of his fathers. "Colonel O'Neill, the SGC is bugged."

"What? How do you know where are the bugs?" O'Neill was shocked at the man's insinuations.

"I work in the state department, we have someone inside the NID that, gave me the information. The NID over heard Andi's comment about them, someone ordered a hit on her. We're trying to find out whom, but it's difficult. My father is already making accusations. It wouldn't surprise me if the next time they kidnap her instead. The changes in your agency aren't liked by everyone, but the technology that she could give us is great."

O'Neill liked this man instantly, he got straight to business. "You're working on it? What are we suppose to do here." Jack asked the man.

"Protect her and continue about your business. Keep investigating I'll be there in two days with my contact from the pentagon, I think you know Major Paul Davis."

"Yes, I know him. It's nice to know someone is looking in on big brother." Jack said to the man on the phone.

"Someone has to don't they." Alex says to the Colonel he thinks he's going to like.

"Thanks for the information I'll tell the General. How do you know their not bugging my phone?" O'Neill asks.

The young voice speaks again. "I'm transmitting a signal that would interfere with it. I'll explain more when I can, for now I have to go. My father said he would call you in the morning."

"Thanks for the info, next time tell when know." O'Neill says as he hangs up the phone. Grabbing his pen and a piece of paper he heads for General Hammonds office.

* * *

Hammond decided to stay all night. Sitting at his desk, he read the report from Colonel Ronson. Hearing the knock at his door he beckoned, "Come In." Seeing the Colonel he placed the report down. "What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking a little time off would be nice." Jack says while writing on a paper 'We're being bugged'.

The General's face flares with Anger. "You know how hard that is Colonel. It's impossible for any of us to get away." Hold back his anger he writes 'How did you find out'.

"Yes, but I was thinking that SG-1 could go to Turkey with SG-18 when they go since Jonas can't go now." O'Neill quickly writes 'Alexander Fletcher from the state depot.'

"Not possible I need you here." The General then writes 'Who's bugging'.

"Who is going with them, Carter said she'd like to go on this one too." O'Neill says looking sincere. On the paper he puts in big letters NID.

"I'll think about it. Any news on Jonas's condition?" The general asks on paper 'More insiders.'

"He's doing much better. Kawalsky was grilling him the last time I saw him." O'Neill answers the question positively.

"Good we'll talk about this some more later." The General says quickly as O'Neill gets up to leave.

"Thanks general, I really could use some rest and relaxation I'm sure Sam and Teal'c feel the same way."

"Like I said, I'll consider it." The General says to the Colonel before he leaves. When O'Neill shut the door, Hammond began drafting a memo to send out to his trusted staff.

* * *

Jonas remember the crash well. Every time he closed his eyes he would see it over and over. In his medicated state, he began to dream it too. 


	26. 

_Now there hasn't been in j/s yet but this is classified as preship._

****

**Chapter 26**

Daniel had fallen asleep next to his wife the night before. Andrea awoke to her hand lying against something fuzzy. Opening her eyes, Andrea begins to laugh at the sight of Daniel hunched over the bed with his head against the mattress. "Daniel, get up." Andrea pokes the back of his head softly, and then begins petting him.

That felt nice Daniel thought. He slept well, better than the night before. Opening his eyes, Daniel realized that he had fallen asleep the infirmary. Janet had told him not to do it. Turning his head, he sees the face of his wife. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Smiling, Andrea answers, "I did, very well in fact." Andrea remember the dream vividly, she also remembered that it shouldn't be shared yet. "Everything is clear now, you don't have to worry about I know what I was seeing now."

"That's great; you understand what you were getting in your visions too?" Daniel knew more than the others how important her visions were. When they were with the Tok'ra she spent most of her time with different members of the council working on putting new operatives in safer places than they were already in. "What were they about?"

"I will have to travel a great distance to protect someone. That's all I know now." Andrea wasn't sure how he would feel about her going to an alternate reality alone. But who could go with her? Kawalsky or Martouf, which would be highly suspicious? "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll see if Dr. Warner will spring me loose?"

"I will. I have to say you look much better now. It's almost as if you've recovered completely." Daniel says noticing her completion, demeanor and her eyes aren't red anymore.

"I feel great. Now shoo." Andrea says as Dr. Warner walks up.

"Ready to leave Dr. AJ?" Dr. Warner asks smiling at them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Jonas. I know you want to go to Turkey bad, maybe the trip will get pushed back." Andrea says to Jonas who woke up, just as she was leaving.

"It's not your fault. I can hope it will right?" Jonas says trying to forget about the pain in his chest.

"I could heal your leg for you, but then they'd have cow for using unauthorized technology." Andrea says wishing she could help her friend.

"Have they made any progress?" Jonas knew someone tried to kill them now.

"I was about to go find out. Colonel O'Neill has summoned me to his office." Andrea looked at Jonas and smiled as much as possible.

"If I can help anymore, I want too." The crash was beginning to haunt him.

"We'll ask if we need anything else Jonas. Rest, I'm going to need you for something later anyway okay?" Andrea knows what it's like to see and be useless.

"I will." Jonas says to Andrea before she leaves. Jonas feels tired again, the medication making him sleep.

* * *

Jack and Daniel sit at a table with Teal'c eating breakfast when Andrea comes into the mess hall. Grabbing a tray Andrea goes thorough the line getting something to eat, so many choices that don't look as good as something she could make her self at home. Grabbing cereal and Banana she sits at the table and laughs as the pass a piece of paper around with notes on it about bugs. "Is that really necessary, I mean you can talk about the weather freely in here."

"What do you know about 'Weather'?" O'Neill asks looking at her.

"You've been talking to Alex. And if I'm right, he'll take care of the problem. Changing the forecast has always been his forte." Andrea says pealing her banana.

Teal'c looks at Andrea Jackson. What does weather have to do with bugs? "A man can change the weather with out technology?"

"She means her friend has a knack for weeding out false weather patterns." Daniel says before putting his spoon back in his mouth.

"I like him, he gets straight to business." O'Neill says looking at her.

"Yes, he does. Although he can turn a man around and make them so confused they are in a daze for weeks." Andrea laughs Alex was indeed a strange character.

"He'll be here on Friday. Senator Fletcher wished he could come but he has a debate with Kinsey." O'Neill spits Kinsey's name out.

"I know. I wrote his answers for him. Kinsey has no chance against him." Andrea had sent Randall six pages worth of things to say to make his position more clear than what Kinsey would say.

"How nice of you." Jack says. "I'd love to see the debate, but who knows what we will be doing.

"Knowing Alex, something really strange." Andrea says laughing.

"Great, so does he do at his station besides weather?" Jack has caught on to the game and asks the proper question.

"He looks into paranormal activity. Ghosts, goblins and creatures of the night seem to interest him the most." Andrea writes spook on the paper and shows it to Teal'c so he can understand.

"I thought he was strange when he picked you up all those years ago, he was at your desk poking around." Daniel says looking at her.

"Maybe he thought you were an alien." Andrea writes on the paper 'He was checking to see if I was bugged by someone'.

"Why would he think that Daniel was an alien, he's strange but not that strange." O'Neill says laughing.

"I never know what Alex thinks." Andrea says as Sam sits at the table.

"You look fantastic, what happened?" Sam can't believe some can look that great when they look awful the day before. "Daniel on the other hand looks horrible."

"I do not look horrible." Daniel denies that he looks tired.

"Daniel you look like death warmed over." Jack says he didn't think about it before but Daniel did get off the appearance of not sleeping well.

"He slept hunched over the bed last night." Andrea says looking at Sam shake her head at the notes.

"I thought Janet told you not to do that." Sam remembers Janet tell him to get some real rest.

"She did, I feel sleep before I went to bed." Daniel answers before taking a sip of coffee.

"And now you are paying for it." Andrea comments.

"So we figured out what you were seeing in your visions." Sam says before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Really, you've seen the pages I gave Dr. Fraiser?" Andrea asks looking at Sam with interest.

"We believe your seeing an alternate reality." Sam says looking around the table.

"Is that possible, I thought her vision would on pertain to the reality we are in." Daniel says.

"Yes, but theoretically anything she sees can change do to her actions, therefore where she does exist can be an alternate reality where she does not." Sam says.

"Whoa, I don't understand." O'Neill gets confused with this alternate reality stuff.

"It's like snow flakes, for everyone there is one just like it with little or big changes. Soon or later I'll have to seek out this universe to change what I see." Andrea knows what is ahead in her future and that of the team but doesn't want to change it by spilling her guts.

"You knew? Why ask for help?" Sam is a little confused why would she ask for help she know what she was dreaming.

Andrea looks at Sam, and informs her. "I didn't know until last night, for some reason things became abundantly clear, along with my 'instant recovery' as Dr. Warner called it."

"How would you get to this reality?" Daniel asks, the quantum mirror had been destroyed.

"I don't know, not everything has been seen yet. This one of those visions where a get chunks at different times." Andrea was starting to really hate lying to her friends.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole story." O'Neill has it when he only gets half facts.

"I don't want to change the good future, just the bad. I've already had to avoid consequences that would have happened do to my changing the future." Andrea was tired of the conversation. Standing up she says, "I need to go do some things that should have been done two days ago. Jonas and I made a dozen hologram star charts for some of the people that came in from Area 51. There should be some extras in your lab Major."

"You made them already?" Sam looks surprised.

"Yes, I had help. I'll show anyone who wants how to use it when I'm done with everything else." Andrea quickly leaves before they can stop her.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter sits in her lab holding the star chart device in her hand playing with it. It amazed her how simple it was to use, yet difficult to learn the different commands the device follows. "Dang it!" She shouts when it doesn't do what she wanted.

"Steady your hand!" Andrea says when she see says struggle with small device.

"I'm trying to go back." Sam says as the device change images again.

"Don't tip your hand or it won't work." Andrea says picking up another of the devices placing it in her hand she turns it on and flips though the different images.

"How does it work?"

"The movement of the muscles in your hand triggers the different options." Andrea begins moving the device in her hand to show that it doesn't work right that way.

"Finally." Sam exclaims when she gets it to work after dozens of tries. "I didn't realize it was that sensitive."

O'Neill enters the lab, with his hands his pockets. "Did she tell you what the retail value for one of those babies is?"

"Retail Value like for Jewelry?" Sam asks.

"Okay Colonel it's not funny I paid for the gems. He thinks my acquisition form is funny." Andrea didn't think ten thousand dollars worth of diamonds and rubies was funny.

O'Neill smiles. "Really, Kinsey says the gate costs money he should know how much the market value of those things."

"Okay I admit that around ten thousand dollars is a bit much, but how do you explain to American Society that they are wearing the best bet for advanced technology. I know my mother would flip her lid." Andrea says shutting off the device in her hand.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Sam thinks that's outrageous most of her equipment cost that much and it was a lot bigger then the tiny thing in her hand. "Does General Hammond know about this?"

"No, why would she do that?" Jack says when it came to shocking stuff she showed it to him first.

"Because she paid for these things and there are ten of them plus the one she original had that I left with Colonel Ronson who is still trying to get the thing to work."

"I have money the government doesn't. I don't care." Andrea thinks, The team needs them with all the places and things they do.

Kawalsky comes running in holding a manila folder in his hand. "Jack, you'll never believe this!" Kawalsky slowly tries to get his breath back.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Jack looks at Kawalsky huffing and puffing.

"Running around with two hot shot detectives. Who really know what they are doing. Look." Kawalsky lays the file open showing a picture of a man ordering at a take out window.

"Have you seen this guy before AJ?" Jack passes the picture to her.

Andrea looks at the picture really hard. "No."

"Take another look please."

"No it couldn't be." Andrea remembers seeing this man before. When she was in Washington so many years ago.

"Where did you see Him Andi?" Sam asks looking at the picture.

"I'm wrong I've never seen him before." Andrea does believe it's the same man she saw coming out of Kinsey's office when she was visiting Randall.

"Where?" O'Neill asks again.

"Pizza Hut!" Andrea says in a smart voice. Taking a pen off the table she writes the truth at the bottom of the page. Kinsey's office, Washington, D.C. 1992.

"Damn that man!" O'Neill grabs the picture and runs to General Hammond's office. "I thought Kinsey was bad but not murder." Jack whispers in a low tone.

Kawalsky knows O'Neill is mad and runs after him.

* * *

Friday afternoon SG-1 sits in a park with Major Davis, Alexander Fletcher, and Dr. Andrea Jackson. Alex Fletcher and Major Davis being friends have flown in to Colorado together to address what happened to Andrea and Jonas who is getting better slowly.

"As you all know Fletcher works for the state department. He and those of us at the pentagon have been investigating the NID for a while now." Major Davis was surprised by the fact that Alex had known Andrea Jackson.

"My father suspected that Kinsey had been involved in some other high profile murders. I didn't think it was him, but according to the facts the man in that picture is in fact Kinsey's hired man." Alex panicked when Andrea had been hurt. He couldn't protect her anymore. As long as she had friends around her she would be safe. When she disappear he and his father we're among those who pleaded for her to come home, not know that she was no longer on earth.

"I want both of them to pay for what happened to Jonas. He didn't deserve to be a pin cushion." Andrea hatred for Kinsey had grown since she saw the photo.

"Are you sure that Kinsey is behind the bugging of the SGC as well." General Hammond was just as angry as Colonel O'Neill when the facts of the past week had come to light.

"We're still investing Senator Kinsey. The main thing is to catch him in the act." Alex says.

Major Davis looks at Hammond. "The pentagon isn't happy about this either. Kinsey has abused his powers."

"I take it there is a congress committee looking into the abuse of powers?" Andrea asks.

"Yes, and they are enraged by everything. The fact is that several names are coming up in our investigation." Alex says looking at Paul who nods his head.

"The founding fathers must be rolling in there graves." O'Neill says.

"I'm quiet surprised they haven't dug their way up and attacked the offenders." Andrea says topping O'Neill comment.

"Are they in sarcophagi Andrea?" Teal'c says looking at her, working on a joke.

"I wish!" Daniel says a chance to speak with them wouldn't be bad with all the philosophical questions he could ask.

Fletcher turns to O'Neill. "The main thing is that Andrea is no longer safe off base. It is possible that they have someone on base too."

"Are you asking us to weed out these people?" General Hammond asks.

"No, I'd like to do that myself. If you don't mind Paul and I will be working with in the SGC to find these people." Alex says.

"With your permission General, we would set up Alex as your new Interior Security officer. He would work with everyone to secure the base. With his training he can be useful."

"I was a SEAL." Alex says.

"I thought I had seen you before. You were in Uniform a few years ago; I passed you in the hall in the Pentagon." Carter says, while O'Neill frowns.

Alex smiles, looking at Sam. "Family tradition, I've been called to duty now and again."

"What else do you plan to do?" Daniel asks.

Davis looks at Daniel. "I've been stationed at the SGC as of Monday. I'm the in house contact to the pentagon."

"I got notice of that this morning, because of Major Davis being in the SGC I'll be getting more time off." General Hammond says.

"We're being watched O'Neill." Teal'c says referring to a sedan parked on the street.

"The gray sedan behind me." Alex says when Sam looks around.

"You knew?" O'Neill says looking at Alex.

"Yes, I have a trip to Washington, to make and I'll be back with some of the investigators to go over some things with me while I work at the SGC." Alex says, and then looks at Major Carter. "If you wouldn't I could use your help?"

"What can I do?" Sam says looking at Alex.

"Come with me, and help me tag that car." Alex says.

Andrea looks up with Alarm. "Sam, I wouldn't!"

"It's ok!" Carter says.

"Let me help you up." Alex says taking her hand helping her off the bench.

"Thanks; what do you want me to do?" Sam says as they walk away.

* * *

Andrea moves to get in Jack's way but he stands up to see what Carter and Fletcher are doing.

"What are you doing Andrea?" Daniel asks not that he minds her pressed up against him.

"Trying to protect something!" Andrea says watching the two approaches the sedan. "Oh, Sam no!" Andrea speaks but Sam can't hear her.

"What is he doing?" Daniel asks he's head turned with Andrea's watching.

"I can't watch!" Andrea buries her head against Daniel.

"That son of!" Jack says watching the two.

* * *

"Major I hope you won't mind if I call you Sam for the moment." Alex says as he and Carter walk side by side toward the gray sedan.

"No, what are we doing?" Sam asks.

"You'll see!" Alex says as they walk closer to the sedan.

"Okay." Sam says.

"I'm going to put my arm around your waist." Alex whispers in her ear.

"Okay, what are you going to do to the car?" Sam asks feeling awkward.

"Place a tracking device on it." Alex Says as the get closer. "Don't hit me please."

"Why would I hit you?" Sam asks him as the start to approach the back of the car.

"Because!" Alex grabs Samantha with both hands, and kisses her leaning against the back of the sedan. Dropping one hand down he places the bug where it won't be seen.

"Hey, get of my car you two!" The driver yells.

"Thanks for not hitting me." Alex lifts her off the car and heads to his own.

"I should have!" Sam calls before turning and running back to the others.

* * *

"Oh, my!" Daniel says watching Alex kiss Sam.

"You!" O'Neill says to Andrea.

Sam comes running up flushed. "You knew he was going to do that didn't you."

"Fletcher is going to catch hell for that one." Major Davis says.

Andrea mumbles something into Daniel shoulder and continues to hide.

"I hope that was necessary." the General says standing up.

Andrea mumbles again and Daniel says "She says it depends on your point of view. She's sorry too."

"Is something wrong Andrea Jackson?" Teal'c asks.

"Yes!" She says. "I'm going to get him!" Andrea says pointing to Alex knowing she can't blackmail Jack anymore.

"I have to go folks; I have a briefing to attend." The General leaves waving.

"I want to go and dig a hole in the back yard, and bury my self in it!" Andrea says avoiding Jacks stares.

"You and I are going to have a chat about this!" O'Neill says.

"Jack what are you talking about?" Daniel asks his friend.

"She's been ..." O'Neill almost says but then looks at Sam and changes his mind.

"You can't admit it can you?" Andrea says looking from him to Sam.

"What are the two of talking about, even I'm confused." Sam asks them.

"Is there something I should know?" Davis asks them.

"I'll says it if you want me too?" Andrea says looking guilty.

"No, I don't want to deal with that."

"Good, Major your welcome to stay in our home." Andrea says to Major Davis.

"She's right we have lots of room. Jonas is in the basement by himself now." Daniel says agreeing with her.

"Thanks for the offer. I may need it until I can find a place of my own." The Major says.

"Not a problem, I just ask that you clean all the fruit you bring into my home!" Andrea shivers.

"Why fruit?" Davis asks

"Jonas almost became black widow food!" Andrea shivers at the thought of spiders and spiders at all.

"When did this happen?" Daniel asks.

Andrea flushes. "Before accident, I beat the spider to death. Then I burnt dinner."

"You burnt dinner that is funny." Another thing Sam and Andi had in common was they could cook.

"Ready to go home?" Daniel asks his wife who looks tired.

"Yes, I want to get as far as possible from the Colonel. I don't want to be around if decides to talk." Andrea says smiling.

"Really, why is that?" Daniel says standing up then helping Andrea up.

"Fall-out!" Andrea says looking precariously at O'Neill.

O'Neill crosses his arms. "I'm not going to say anything; I'm just not going to let you bully me around anymore."

"I'm wondering if this is something I should know about?" Davis says getting ready to leave.

"No, I don't think so." Jack says.

"Okay then." Davis leaves.

"Teal'c are you coming or are you staying with Jack?" Daniel asks Andrea had some things for him to see.

"Indeed, a movie after dinner?" One thing about Teal'c was that he loved the movies Andrea had.

"Sure, if you can stand my lasagna." Andrea says walking to the car.

"Are you guys coming for Dinner too?" Daniel looks at Jack and Sam.

"Later, I need to talk to Carter about something." Jack says.

"I'll be there at six." Sam says to Daniel before he leaves.

"Okay, see you later." Daniel follows Teal'c and Andrea to the car.

* * *

"What is it?" Sam asks Jack.

"You let him do that why?" Jack asks Sam.

"I had no idea he was going to do that Colonel." Carter says studying the Colonel's face.

"Andrea did why didn't you listen to her?"

"I was being nice." Sam says the line of questioning is becoming a little personal.

"He was very unprofessional!" Jack says.

"He did ask me not to hit him." Sam says laughing.

"Carter it's not funny, he's going to be working with us."

"More like you." Sam says.

"Yes, but still."

"Jealous?" Sam asks him.

"It shows?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hell." Jack walks to his car.

"What is she holding over you?" Sam yells, Jack ignores her.


	27. 

_I believe this one is long, it could just be the breaks._

****

**Chapter 27**

Walking into the Infirmary to see Jonas, Andrea sees Sam standing with someone else, who is obviously alien. The man's green skin or appearance didn't bother her at all. Andrea walks in looking around for Dr. Fraiser. Everyday she had come to see him since the accident. "Andrea, there is someone we'd like you to meet." Sam called her from across the room.

"Hello." Andrea says walking up studying the man.

"Warrick, this is Dr. Andrea Jackson. Andrea this is Warrick." Sam says introducing Andrea to an alien she had never seen before.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Andrea says bowing.

"Nice to meet you as well. Jonas has told me you were in a wreck together." The alien says returning her greeting.

"Unfortunately yes, we were. How are you doing today?" Andrea asks Jonas, who is lying on the bed, sitting up bruises still evident on his face.

"I hurt. They are taking me off some of the medication so I'm awake." Jonas tries not to grimace too much.

Sam turns to Andrea grinning. "Warrick has asked me to enter a race with him." Sam says with lots of enthusiasm.

Andrea knew that was coming. "You have my blessing!" Andrea says smiling.

"Major Carter says you sometimes know the future, can you tells us how we will fare?" Warrick asks her.

"I take it you already know what is going to happen?" Sam would love to know if they will when, if they won't what they can do to win.

"Possible, but I don't want to mess with your chances since they need not be messed with." Andrea says sitting down in the Chair next to Jonas.

Sam nods. Andrea was developing what Daniel liked to call the prime directive. "I think that means we're going to do well." Sam says to Warrick enthusiastically.

Warrick looks at Sam, and then Andrea. "Then we shall trust your judgment." Warrick says to her.

Jonas looks at Andrea in surprise. "You're not even going to warn them about something?" Jonas asks her.

"No, they don't need it." Andrea opens the book she had been reading to Jonas.

Jonas turns to Sam. "You're going to do really well then." Jonas says.

"Just have fun, okay." Andrea says looking at the book. Sam and Warrick leave.

* * *

Alex Fletcher picks up Daniel's keyboard. "Alex you're trouble, you know that?" Andrea says as Alex Fletcher searches the archeology lab.

"Is that why Paul is allowed to stay at your house and I'm not even though my father paid for the house." Alex gentle picks up several objects and examines each one of the items on the desks.

Andrea sighs, wishing he would finish so she could go back to work. "Alex isn't right, that is why. Not with the business I do for your father." Andrea didn't want him in her house anyway he was too much trouble.

"Is this about what happened at the hotel?" Alex says laughing. He had his habits of turning places upside down before he would stay some where, he's CIA training had made him a very cautious man.

"When you took that CIA training it ruined you. You'll never marry woman if you have to search her place first!" Andrea laughs. "I see you pocketing those."

"There like candy!" Alex says referring to the bugs he has found within the room.

"I don't think Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond would agree with you." If it was one thing Alex love was placing the bugs back on the people who put them there in the first place.

"Yes well I love these, they do some good." Alex had a plan for these babies; one was destined to be attached to Senator Kinsey.

"If you're done, please go search else where so I can work." She missed Daniel a lot and if she could work it would help.

* * *

Kawalsky sits in the driver's seat of a hummer, driving while Andrea sits in the passenger's seat. "I still think you should have driven."

"No thanks, you drive and I'll shoot." Andrea says if they have trouble she doesn't want to be responsible for a crash.

"You'll want to test drive the SUV before you pick out the one you want to buy. Do you intend for me to do that too?" Kawalsky asks her, he liked that she asked him to go with her. He felt responsible for the accident since he didn't protect her.

Andrea tensely watches the scenery outside the car. "I expect you to check out the engine. I will test drive the vehicle." She decided that a fast car just wasn't for her anymore, it screamed single woman. She was married now.

Kawalsky grins. "Just remember not to let the dealer swindle you."

Andrea laughs. "I just might swindle him instead, how about that?" Andrea had a way with salesmen.

"Go for it!" Kawalsky says pulling up to the Toyota dealership. Andrea hops out of the vehicle and begins looking while Kawalsky parks.

* * *

When Andrea pulled up to the house and parked in front of the garage, Joyce White was taking to Major Davis on the front porch. Hopping out of her Toyota Sequoia, Major Davis called to her, "Andrea, Mrs. White would like to speak with you."

"Hello Mrs. White, I see you've met the Major." Andrea says pulling her briefcase out of the back of the SUV.

"Yes, he was telling me that you and Dr. Quinn were in an accident." Mrs. White says looking at her suspiciously.

The noise woman couldn't keep away from them. "Yes it we were." Andrea lets the Major into the house and gives him a key.

Mrs. White looks at Andrea. "I was wondering if he was seeing anyone, my daughter is in town and..."

"I'm sure he would have like to, but he's stuck where he is at the moment. I'm sure he would like to meet her. I'll let him know tomorrow then when she comes back you can introduce them." Andrea says looking at the woman who was constantly asking her questions, checking on them, and even more.

Mrs. White looks around. "Where is your husband this evening?"

"He's working and won't be back for a while yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I brought work home and need to get it done." Andrea says holding her screen door open.

"Okay thank you, give Dr. Quinn my best." Mrs. White turns and walks back to her house.

Andrea walks into the house shuts the door and locks it. Walking to the kitchen she sets her briefcase down opens it, and pulls out her laptop turns it on and grabs a casserole dish out of the freezer. "Major, dinner will be done in an hour." Turning on the oven she pulls the top off the dish and puts in the oven.

"Is Mrs. White always like that?" The Major asks coming up from the mid-level.

"Yes, I had to change my morning skate schedule to avoid her like the plague." Andrea says opening her wireless internet program.

"I try to do the same, thanks for letting me use the garage." The Major says sitting at the bar. "What's for dinner?"

"Ham and potatoes and beans with a fruit salad." Andrea says being to search through University text. "If you want there are cookies in a jar, I'm going to get wrapped up in this for a while so do what ever you want, the computer downstairs has access to the internet too."

* * *

Andrea had fixed dinner for the Major, but between that and her research she did nothing else. When Major Davis got up the next morning she was still sitting at her laptop in the kitchen drinking coffee. Her hair was a little mussed where she had run her fingers through it, and her eyes were bloodshot, with light blue around them. Her dinner plate lay out untouched next to the laptop she sat at staring at. The Major wondered what she was working on that she would be up all night, especially when she wasn't needed at the SGC this morning. "Did you get any sleep?" He asks pouring himself a cup of coffee out of a fresh pot.

"No, I couldn't if I tried." Andrea continues to look at the computer screen.

"Which project are you working on?" He asked pulling a piece of toast off a plate she had made for him, she had eaten hers.

"The "meaning of life" stuff as Daniel calls it along with some other things I've done at least 100 translations or more since I've been working at the SGC. I've got to find something, which will help with some things about the Ascended." She cuts herself off and continues to read the text in front of her.

Paul knew SG-1 was work obsessive, he'd seen it before. It wasn't unusual to him that Andrea would be the same. "I can go upstairs and try to help? I don't know how much help I'll be." The Major watches her furiously shake her head at the text and click on another web link. "How many of those have you gone through?"

"I've read about 300; I've scanned over a thousand." Andrea says reading about artifact in a Roman Museum. In an instant she jumped off the stool which had been her seat and ran down the stairs to the office an shut the door.

"Okay." The Major says looking at the site. Celtic artifacts brought back by roman soldiers.

* * *

In the office Andrea sits on the phone on an overseas call on hold, in rush Italian she asks to speak to the curator of the Museum. "Ciao, sì sto denominando circa e manufatto." Andrea spoke the man's fluent language so well she had him confused, he rushed Italian was too much for him. When the man on the phone finally agreed that he had the artifact, she blessed him six times. She quickly told him she would be there on the fasts flight she could get. Andrea opened the door of the study to see the Major watching Fox News. "Major how fast can you get on a flight to Italy?"

"Why?" Davis asks.

Andrea looks at him. Her appearance is that of someone who has slept in days. Her demander is that of someone who lacks patience. "There is an object in a museum that may help me with a translation; Daniel will want to see it as soon as he returns home. If I go now I can get it before someone else realizes what it is."

"I can get you on a flight in an hour, I think." The Major rushes to a phone and calls the some contacts, if this thing was important she better get it.

* * *

When Andrea returned for packing he had the flight set up. "They're ready as soon as you are. You can call me Paul when I'm not on duty."

"Thanks Paul, I'll leave the Sequoia and take your government car. If Daniel returns before I get back, let him know what I'm doing. You don't mind checking on Jonas for me either do you?"

"No, not at all. Good luck."

"Thanks, I think I may need it." Andrea says before rushing out the front door.

* * *

"Welcome Back SG-1" Sergeant Davis said as they come down the ramp on Monday morning.

Sam was miffed with Andrea because they didn't win. They did however get an Ion generator to study. O'Neill waves to Davis and turns to Carter. "Briefing at 1400?"

"Yes sir, I want to find Andrea first and talk to her." Sam says as they walk out of the gate room.

"I'm going to go with Sam then say hello to Jonas. I'm sure he'll want to hear about what happened." Daniel says pointing in the direction Carter went.

O'Neill nods and turns to Teal'c. "Okay, see you later. Shower T?"

"Of course O'Neill one should look well for the briefing." Teal'c said as they headed for the Lockers.

* * *

Major Davis is with Jonas when Sam and Daniel walk in. "Hey Jonas, how are you doing?" Sam asks looking at Jonas who was doing much better.

Jonas smiles at his returning visitors. "Pretty good, Doc says I can go home tomorrow. I'm getting cabin fever sitting in here all day." Jonas says smiling at them.

Daniel smiles, cabin fever goes around after painful missions. It was nothing new. "Good to here. Have you seen Andrea in a while?" Daniel asks he and Sam had searched but found no signs of her.

Davis looks up. "Ah, she left for Italy Saturday morning. She said there was something she need for a translation and you would want to see it when you got back. She wanted the first flight out." Major Davis said looking at Daniel Jackson for a reaction.

Sam looks surprised. "Did Major Kawalsky go with her?" Sam asks.

"No she went with some new guys going to the Embassy there. Some SF's were going to escort her around." The Major says looking at his watch.

Daniel knowing his wife well wonders if is a piece of technology. "Did she say which artifact it was?" Daniel asks him.

Davis shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. She was in a very big hurry." The Major stands up.

Davis steps back from the group. "I'd better find Colonel O'Neill; General Hammond gave me a message for him. You're welcome to call the airfield and ask when her flight comes in." The Major says good bye and leaves.

Daniel thinks why Italy most artifact of importance would be in Egypt. "Did she say anything to you about what it was she was looking for Jonas?" Daniel asks still wandering what she would want that would be in Italy.

"I'm sorry Daniel; she didn't say anything to me." Jonas says just as confused.

"I wonder what it is that she would leave with out a team." Sam says to Daniel.

"I guess we wait and see." Daniel says, his mind racing.

* * *

On the flight home Andrea clutched the necklace tightly, some how it gave her a feeling of comfort. Something about it called to her, just like the one around her neck. If this necklace was the key to translation some glyphs she found on a lone world, she would have some idea of what happened on earth long ago. Lost in thought she asks for someone to drive her back to Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Walking down the hall of the SGC, Andrea sees Daniel in a corridor walking his back to her. Andrea immediately calls to him. "Daniel, you have to see this." Andrea runs to him holding the necklace out.

Daniel turns to his wife's voice, looks and smiles. "What is that?"

Andrea runs toward him. "Look!" Andrea says sounding demanding. Andrea pushes the necklace into her husband's hand.

Daniel studies the necklace that looks exactly like Andrea's only the inscription on the back is in an ancient Gaelic language. "This is what you went to Rome for?"

Andrea nods excited. "Yes, Daniel holds it in your hand for a moment. How does it make you feel?"

Daniel holds the object in his hand. A warm, light feeling fills his entire body. "I feel almost light? Is it giving off energy?"

"I don't know, but watch." Andrea takes off her necklace and places the pennant of the ancient one and they fit together making one large pennant.

"This is Amazing we have to show this to everyone." Daniel says shocked that the objects acted as if they were made for one another.

* * *

In the briefing room SG-1 passes around the necklaces. Andrea stands watching everyone not speaking.

"This is amazing, it does give off energy but it makes you feel warm almost." Sam speaks holding the object from Rome in her hand.

"You're telling us this is Ancient?" General Hammond asks Daniel.

Daniel nods very excited. "Yes, but the inscription on the one that came from Rome isn't Ancient or Latin writing it's Gaelic a very old form similar to Latin." Daniel says handing a book to General Hammond. Sam passes the Necklace to Teal'c.

"Is that possible Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c asks him holding the necklace then passing it to O'Neill.

O'Neill grunts something holding the necklace. Turning it over he remember something from when he had the Knowledge of the Ancients in his head. That had never happened before, jumping up he drops the necklace swearing. "Hell."

Daniel turns to his friend. "Jack?" Daniel asks

Carter looks at O'Neill as well. "Colonel are you alright?" Carter asks.

Teal'c picks up the necklace and hands it to O'Neill. "I'm not sure I should touch that thing. I can tell you what it says." O'Neill says a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"How is that possible?" General Hammond asks.

"Maybe it activated the Knowledge of the Ancients." Daniel says taking it from Teal'c.

"What does it says Colonel?" Major Carter asks.

"'The Temple Key.' Temple Key which Temple and where?" Jack says to Daniel then looks at Andrea.

"I don't know, Andrea?" Daniel asks taking it to her. Andrea stands still, with a slight waver. Andrea's eyes are blue and almost glassy.

"Dr. Jackson are you alright?" The General addresses her.

Andrea can't hear anything anymore, she didn't remember when. One moment she hear voice the next it was silence. Some times she was in the conference room other moments she was in a temple far away. Andrea feels light headed when she is in the conference room.

"Is she having a vision again?" Sam walks up to look at Andrea's expression that was almost blank, if it was a horrible vision she would be in pain. On the other hand if it was good she had a different expression.

Andrea wasn't answering them. Daniel looked at her afraid to touch her, not know what she was seeing. When she collapsed he caught her. "Andrea! Andrea answer me!" Daniel gently lays her on the floor.

"I'll go call Dr. Fraiser." General Hammond says leaving the room.

Kneeling Sam looks at her pupils. "It's almost as if she's alert." Sam ignores the blueness in Andrea's eyes; she'd seen it before when Andrea was talking about Daniel.

"It is strange that she said nothing while we were speaking?" Teal'c says looming over her.

O'Neill walks over and lays his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, put the necklace on her." Jack says. The thought came to him from no where.

"Why Colonel?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. It's something that came to mind." Jack says looking at the necklace in Daniel's hand.

"Okay, Jack." Daniel lays the Necklace in Andrea's hand and closes holding it for her.

"Maybe Dr. Fraiser should look at you too Colonel?" Sam says looking at him.

General Hammond walks in followed by Dr. Fraiser. "She just collapsed."

Fraiser walks in and moves to Andrea's side pushing Daniel out of the way. Fraiser pulls out her pen light and looks at Andrea's eyes. "What was she like before? Has she moved or come to at all?"

Daniel stands up looking down at his wife and the Doctor. "No, Janet she's never done this before ever. Not even at home." Daniel says looking worried.

Sam on Andrea's other side speaks. "She seemed to relax a little when Daniel put the necklace in her hand. Colonel O'Neill suggested we do it, he's also remembering something from when the Knowledge of the Ancients."

"Let's get her and the Colonel to the infirmary, I want to do a full exam on both of them." Dr. Fraiser says looking at Andrea.

"It's got something to do with the necklace." Sam says as they place Andrea on the Gurney.

* * *

Janet stood before Colonel O'Neill who was swinging his legs while sitting on a bed. "You're fine, nothing is wrong and I can't explain why that thing makes you recall the Knowledge of the Ancients." She said looking at him.

O'Neill feels concerned for his friend. "What about AJ?" Jack asks standing up.

Fraiser frowns, hating the unknown. "She's still out of it. Her brain pattern seems to match, what it is when she has a vision. This artifact may have triggered something. I'm not really an expert on visions."

"Daniel when to check your translation, he said it was correct." Janet says watching him look at her.

"Yes, where is Andrea?" Jack looks as if his brain is working. A thought coming out of no where giving him ideas.

"She's in the Iso-lab." Janet says to him, as he walks toward Jonas.

O'Neill stops in front of Jonas. "You know what's going on right?" Jack asks him.

"General Hammond told me." Jonas says to Jack.

"Doc. I have a hunch." Jack runs, grabs a wheel chair and pulls it up to Jonas's bed. "Let's go for a ride Jonas."

Fraiser watches a little concerned. O'Neill acted like this before when he had the knowledge of the Ancients. "What are you doing Colonel?"

"I have no Idea." Jack says helping Jonas into the chair.

* * *

O'Neill wheels Jonas into the Iso-Lab up to Andrea and stops it. As if led by something else he took the necklace and placed it around Andrea's neck. Daniel and Carter watching from above question him. "Jack what the hell are you doing."

"Janet what is he doing?" Sam says watching Dr. Fraiser monitor Jack's actions and Andrea signs.

"I'm following a hunch. Trust me." Jack says turning to them. "Jonas take her hand." Jack steps back and pulls the Doctor with him.

"Are you sure?" Jonas asks looking at the doc to see if it is ok.

"Let's see what happens." The Doctor says having no clue what the Colonel is thinking.

The minute Jonas takes her hand he feels a kind of energy he's never felt before. He slowly begins to feel the residual pain of the accident leave him and something almost pure and light flow throughout his body. He had felt that before when Ayiana had healed him. "I don't believe it." Jonas cried.

"What is it Jonas?" Sam asks from the room above.

"She healed me." Jonas stands up and everyone looks in shock as Jack shakes his head.

Andrea eyes flutter and Daniel calls out. "Doc. she's waking up!" Daniel then bolts from the room.

"Okay, I'm awake. Anyone want to fill me in on why I'm in here?" Andrea sits up and looks at Jonas who is standing and says, "Holy. . ." She closes her mouth again before saying anything else. Andrea's eyes are clear of blue and shine a brilliant violet.

"You did it not me!" Jack says looking at her shocked face.

The door opens and Daniel runs in. "What happened to you?" Daniel runs to her and asks.

Andrea looks at her husband just as concerned. "I believe someone asked about which temple the key was too?" That was the last thing she remembered.

"That would be Jack." Daniel says grinning.

"Jonas I want to see what happened you're the next to be examined." Janet says this was a strange day if she ever had one.

Sam walks in with a wondered look upon her face. "I don't understand how the Colonel Knew that she could heal him." She says looking from Jack, Jonas and Andrea.

Andrea takes the necklace off and a piece of the pennant comes off into her hand she reads the new inscription and Hands it to Jack. "I think this is for you."

"Let me see that Jack?" Daniel says taking it from him. Daniel looks at the inscription but cannot read it. "What does it say?"

"I think it says father of an old race." Looking a Jack she shrugs.

"What does it reference?" Sam asks looking at it.

"I don't know, but I'll ask Thor next time I see him. He's from and old race he may know." Jack says standing confused as the rest.

Fraiser looks at Andrea. "Okay, let see if we can find out what you did to Jonas, Not that I'm not grateful but I have to know."

"Its okay, what ever it is gone now, I feel great and so does Jonas and that Temple Vision had half an address." Andrea looks at Sam and smiles.


	28. 

**Chapter 28**

Andrea and Jonas were doing well, still disappointed that the Doctor wouldn't let them go on any missions yet just to be safe. When Major Carter and Colonel Came back with four Jaffa women, she, Jonas and Major Davis greeted them. Kawalsky and Grogan were off world with another team and General Hammond was now able to take more time off that Alex and Major Davis were there.

"Folks this is Mala, they are here to try the tretonin." Jack says to the first woman who had step through the gate.

"If this is possible we'll have a solid alliance." Sam says to them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Andrea says bowing.

"Daniel stayed behind with Teal'c to do his cultural thing." Jack says.

"Good I am assuming things went well when you spoke to the leader." Major Davis says he was in when the message came through.

"Some of my sisters are wary of being reliant on anyone." Mala says to them.

"I can understand, I know of Moloc he's not the type to use common sense. Why don't you follow Major Carter and myself to the infirmary so we can get started?" Andrea says leading the way.

"Colonel O'Neill I have some questions then you can see how they are progressing." Major Davis says to him.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" Following Jonas and the Major out of the gate room.

"He wants an assessment of the Prometheus from your point of view." Jonas answers his question.

* * *

Dr. Fraiser looked at all the women who seem to be in top condition for a Jaffa. Removing their symbiotes and dosing the tretonin was the next step. Andrea and Sam were there helping her prepare the women. "We'll remove the symbiote first then will start the doses of tretonin."

"I know this is going to sound odd. Mala may I shake your hand?" Andrea asks holding her hand out.

"It's an earth custom to shake someone's hand when they meet. Dr. AJ's sometimes as visions. She's tends to be right about things she sees." Sam says to Mala.

"Of course if we are friends we should share customs." Mala says taking Andrea's hand.

Normally Andi would say something about Daniel if someone said that, but when she held Mala's hand she knew that if they removed Mala's symbiote Mala would die. Quickly dropping the woman's hand she turns to Janet and Sam. "If she tries this process she will die. She's not a candidate for the Tretonin." Turning back to Mala she apologizes that the process won't work for the young woman.

"What about the others are they candidates?" Mala asks looking at the three woman of the Tauri.

"I will have to shake their hands as well to tell. I only saw you in my vision." Andrea says.

"Then please do it is important that this work for both our people." Mala says to her with fervor.

When Andrea check the others they were fine. She asks Dr. Fraiser for permission to return to the camp to find another candidate. She understood it wouldn't happen all the time and that one day someone would die from the process. Andrea wanted to save as many lives as possible, including those of the rebel Jaffa that be have been killed while the women searched for symbiotes.

* * *

Teal'c and Ishta walk together though a tall grassy field. "Ishta some one has come through the gate." A young Jaffa woman yells.

"Come Teal'c." Ishta says as they walk toward the woman.

* * *

Teal'c and Ishta walk up to the gate. Andrea and Mala stand next to the DHD. Teal'c greets Andrea. "Dr. Jackson."

Seeing Mala, Ishta asks. "Mala, why have you returned is something wrong."

"They said I will die if I take the tretonin." Mala says to Ishta. Pointing to Andrea, who is behind Mala.

"Are you certain Andrea Jackson?" Teal'c asks looking at her.

Andrea nods her head. "Yes, Teal'c. She's very lucky, I was there." Andrea says to both Ishta and Teal'c.

"Ishta, this is Daniel Jackson's wife." Teal'c says introducing them. Ishta's face flares with Anger. Teal'c is taken aback.

Andrea takes a quick defensive action to protect herself from the leader. "I came to help!"

"Keket!" Ishta spits and steps forward. Teal'c holds her back.

Andrea stands tense glad that Daniel isn't around to witness the Jaffa's hatred for her. "Dead, I'm sorry that she killed your sisters." Andrea drops her hands.

Ishta relaxes. "You were not responsible for the crimes of the goa'uld you carried." Ishta says to her.

Andrea relaxes as well. "Thank you. I want to help you, Moloc is a brute." Andrea says looking at Ishta.

Mala speaks once the two women have worked out their apparent differences. "Ishta, Andrea says that she can try to tell who can have tretonin and who cannot."

Andrea quickly corrects Mala. "I can try it won't always work."

Mala nods. "Major Carter has said she will give us a report soon."

Daniel runs up and yells, "Andrea!"

"Hello, Daniel," Andrea smiles with an almost sexy grin. "I'm looking for Neith."

Daniel points to a woman standing by. "Over there."

"Thank you." Andrea leaves the group feeling them all stare at her as she walks away.

* * *

Andrea walks up to Neith. Neith immediately turns around and calls Andrea out. "Murderer!" Neith turns her staff weapon on Andrea.

Andrea sighs; her appearance was going to make it a long day. "Yes I am!" Andrea holds her handout.

Neith's anger rings in Andrea's ears. "You do not deny it!" Neith charges the weapon.

Andrea decides not to take any defensive action. "No, I know what I did." Andrea admits her wrongs.

Mala walks up behind Andrea. "Why are you here?" Neith demands of her.

"To help us Neith." Mala answers the question stepping in front of Andrea.

Neith stares at Mala. Mala's return raises her suspicions. "Mala you're back! Why do you defend her?"

"Because she saved my life." Mala says looking at Neith.

"I'm no longer a host." Andrea says to Neith.

Neith looks at Andrea, her anger still very real. "But I know what they say."

Andrea starts to feel nervous. How many people will they encounter that know her secrets. "They were right. I ask you to forgive me."

"Never, you killed our sisters." Neith says pointing the weapon at Andrea's head.

Mala watches next to Andrea in horror. Andrea looks at Neith. "Then let me save those who yet live."

"How can we ever trust you?" Neith says the weapon pressed close to Andrea's head.

"I don't know that you every can," Andrea says looking at Neith, "But trust my husband and friends."

"What you ask is the same!" Neith cries.

"It's not. I know you hate me." Andrea says taking a deep breath. "I hate me."

Neith says look at Andrea. "You contradict yourself."

"Yes, but even you do yourself by refusing tretonin." Mala speaks to Neith.

"I do not!" Neith Yells at Mala.

"You do. They tell me your sister needs a symbiote soon." Andrea says looking at the woman's expression change. "You deny her the tretonin that would free her from the goa'uld."

"If she takes the tretonin she will rely on you." Neith says to her.

"Until we find away that you can not be dependent ton the tretonin." Andrea answers her.

"Will that ever happen?" Neith asks rhetorically.

"Some day, the Tok'ra are busy they on can do so much at one time." Andrea knows how difficult it is with their different projects going.

"And you rely on someone else?" Neith says angrily.

"No, like you I rely on my instincts." Andrea answers honestly.

"Then they are faulty." Neith replies closing the weapon and putting it down.

"Maybe, Mala I must go." Andrea says and walks away from the two women.

* * *

Andrea sits with Ishta in her tent. "Ishta, I thank you for listening to me." Andrea says to the leader of the women who have been surviving with little for so long.

"What you say is true. I will not go." Ishta nods, grateful to Andrea.

"Thank you. Give the others time not everyone will give in easily." Andrea says to the woman.

"Yes, those of Moloc's warrior who wish to rebel should be given a chance to help you. I will try to help that union." Andrea says to her.

Ishta smiles. "What you offer is great."

"No it is very little compared to the damage Keket has done. The others are doing well though." Andrea came to see Ishta after she got the message that the others were in great condition.

"The others are doing well that is good." Ishta was happy the tretonin was working on the three women who left with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill.

* * *

Andrea lies with Daniel in a tent. Hearing someone enter the tent, Andrea fires a warning shot from her berretta.

"What the?" Daniel says awakening to the noise near his head.

"He had no right!" Neith says holding her staff weapon.

"He had every right. It is you who have no respect, for what your sister wishes." Andrea says holding the gun on Neith. Daniel looks at her like she's crazy.

"Nesa is a child." Neith says.

"She is young, but she is now able to make her own decisions." Andrea says to Neith who then leaves the tent.

"I take it my conversation with Nesa didn't sit well." Daniel says looking at her in relief.

"No, but it's not a problem anymore." Andrea answers smiling at her husband.

* * *

Coming up on the Crowd of Jaffa women, Andrea yells out. "If you win Neith, I will challenge you to Jomo Secu."

"I will not lose!" Ishta says to them both.

A Jaffa woman comes running up. "Neith, it is Nesa!"

Neith withdraws and begins running toward the camp. Andrea calls out to her. "Let her decide Neith."

* * *

Andrea walks with Daniel to the gate. "Daniel, I need to go back!" Andrea says.

"You're not going to stay and see how things turn out?" Daniel asks wondering why she's in a rush to get home so fast.

"No, the others will be ready to return in a few days. If Nesa wants to come with me I will take her." Walking toward the gate Neith comes and stands in her path.

"What have you done? You have sentenced my sister to death." Neith yells in a confronting tone.

"I don't see it that way. It's you who sentences her to death Neith." Andrea says To the woman in her way.

"I saved her!" Neith yells at Andrea in a defensive tone.

Andrea looks at the woman, feeling exasperated. "Then do it again. Let her do as she wishes. You too can be free of the goa'uld."

"She is right." Daniel says trying to intercede between the two arguing women.

"I..." Neith says about to speak when Mala runs up.

"Nesa wish to go with you." Mala says to Andrea; who knows the girl was very weak.

"No." Neith says to them.

"I will take her." Andrea turns to go get Nesa.

"You cannot." Neith says taking her arm.

Andrea looks at the woman and pulls her off and pushes her away. "I can and I will it's what she wishes."

* * *

Mala walks through the gate into the SGC. "How is she doing?" Mala asks.

"Wonderful, the others are coming now." Andrea replies as she steps onto the gate ramp.

"And Nesa?" Mala asks about the little girl.

"Tomorrow, Dr. Fraiser doesn't trust my judgment that much." Andrea says to Mala smiling.

"Andrea, Ishta wishes to know if you made any progress." Mala asks.

"Not yet. Kek has promised nothing yet. Maat will help I know." Andrea had contacted some Tok'ra for help, several of them made it know for her that there was a group of Female Jaffa wishing to be free of Moloc. Many bit the bait others made it known their opinions.

"Maat is a goa'uld." Mala said knowing as handmaid the others under the system lords.

"A Tok'ra in disguise more likely." Andrea said not knowing for sure but suspecting.


	29. 

**Chapter 29**

When Martouf came through the gate she knew her information was correct. Anubis was building another super ship this one had a weapon, worse than the last ship. The explosion from the first pulse beam would be worse than any device the American government had ever sent through the gate. Andrea clutched her hands tightly, but said nothing to the General. She'd let Martouf handle this one.

"Martouf it's good to see you again. The message said it was important." General Hammond greeted Martouf back to the SGC.

"Yes it is. It's regarding Anubis." Martouf had a grim look on his face and understood Andrea silence and keep all their communication that way.

"What is it Martouf?" Daniel asks walking up the stairs to the briefing room behind them.

Martouf looks at Daniel and gives him a concise answer. "Anubis is building another ship more powerful than the last."

"That doesn't sound good." Jack says from behind Daniel.

Martouf continues to tell the group about the ship when Andrea finally blurts out. "We have to go sir; this ship must be destroyed, now before it can fly."

Hammond nods agreeing with Andrea. "I agree, Colonel O'Neill work with the Tok'ra to get the information need for the mission. You'll be taking SG-18 with you. They seem to have the experience need for the mission."

"Yes, sir. Carter are you coming with us to plan this thing?" Jack says standing up.

"Yes sir." Sam stands up and the group leaves to plan the attack.

Later when Daniel can't stand Andrea's silence, he asks her "Is everything alright? I don't think I've ever seen you not say anything about a mission."

Andrea looks at her laptop then at Daniel. "I gave my input. I knew about the ship the Tok'ra confirmed it. I'll put it in my report. I'm just thinking a lot today. I've got some things to do before the mission."

"Is there something else you know?" Daniel asks something that was keeping her quiet.

"Is my silence bugging you?" Andrea asks smiling, the first time she had since Martouf arrived.

"No... Yes it's like your hiding something about the whole thing." Daniel says looking at his wife to see if she is.

"No, just have nothing to say today." Andrea looks at her screen and continues to type.

Martouf stands in front of the nine people, SG-1 and 18 plus General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill had decided that there was no need for the Tok'ra to be involved beyond getting them inside the shield. They had come up with a simple plan. O'Neill, Teal'c, Jonas and Grogan would divert while, Carter, Kawalsky, Andrea, and Daniel Jackson set Charges. "You understand the risks all of you are taking. If captured by Anubis, he must not know about the operative. His place needs to remain secure for the mission he is currently on."

"We understand that Martouf, the plan is not to get captured at all." Jack says looking at everyone.

"I just glad we're using Semtex. It works much better than C-4." Andrea says confidently.

"No you're just glad you get to blow stuff up admit it." Kawalsky says looking at Andrea smugly.

"What about the guards at the gate?" Major Carter asks.

"We'll send one of those thingies through first." Jack says acting like he's holding a stun ball.

"A full guard contingent will be present." Teal'c says to the group.

"Yes, that is why you will be going while the guard is changing. Many Jaffa are late and others are tired of being on guard for so long." Martouf says to Teal'c.

"So when do we leave, Sir?" Grogan asks for himself and Jonas who is sitting beside him.

"You're all scheduled to leave at 1000 Hours." General Hammond says to them.

"Do we have any other orders Sir?" Jonas asks Colonel O'Neill.

"No we get in, blow the place and get out. That means no looking around." Jack says.

"We do need to be precise in setting the charges to go in two blasts. This ensures that they will be more distracted so we can escape." Sam says looking at the map in front of her.

"Two timed events, are we each set a charge for a timed event?" Andrea asks the Major.

"Yes, everyone will have a set of preset timers." Sam says then goes on to explain the locking system for the coded timers.

Sam and Andrea stand in the armory checking weapons and explosives. Carter had done this before. She didn't know what Andrea had done when she was subverting Kek. Andrea's knowledge of explosives blew her away. Sam laughed at her thoughts. Knowledge of explosives blew her away that was a good one. She'd have to tell that to the Colonel. Sam turned to Andrea to ask a question. "Do you have enough back up?"

Andrea checked her vest, "I have enough, plus a zat." Andrea was ready.

"Good the others are waiting." Sam waits for Andrea at the door.

Walking with Sam down the hall she mental prepares for the coming mission. She had prayed, it always seem to comfort her and made her lucky. The last three years she felt as if someone was watching over her all the time. She hoped she didn't have a vision at a bad time. Andrea would sacrifice her life for God and country. She still believed in God there was no evidenced to prove he didn't exist. "Good luck. Don't forget to watch your back."

"I won't forget. Don't worry about Daniel; Colonel O'Neill is always watching his six." Sam says before they walk into the gate room.

"Whose six were you talking about Carter?" O'Neill asks hearing the last half of Carter's comments.

"We were referring to Daniel's six." Andrea says laughing, grinning at Daniel's look of interest.

"What about my six?" Daniel asks them.

"We were discussing, who would be protecting it." Sam says ready to burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Daniel; they weren't talking about what you think. They are just messing with us." Kawalsky says patting Daniel shoulder.

"Is everyone ready?" O'Neill asks the seven people under his command.

"I'm all set, so is my team." Kawalsky says to O'Neill.

"Grogan and I are all set." Jonas says looking at Kawalsky and Dr. AJ.

"Daniel Jackson and I are ready O'Neill." Teal'c says to the Colonel.

"I'm all set." Carter says to him. Andrea shakes her head in the positive.

"Dial it up!" The Colonel yells to the technician in the control room. The group watches the seven chevrons lock.

When the last chevron is locked the technician announces, "Wormhole is engaged. Good luck!"

"Let go blow something up." O'Neill says looking at Andrea's grin, as he throws an activated ball through the gate.

Carter counts down. "Okay sir." The eight enter the wormhole, stepping through to Anubis's ship base.

"Okay folks you know the plan move out!" O'Neill says looking at the Jaffa scattered about. Martouf had the right timing he had to give him that. "We'll re group over there in the woods once all the charges are set." Jack says as they split into two teams heading through the woods along the path. The shield was lowered because of the guard change. The operative was working the shield he wouldn't sound the alarm when the guards didn't return. Signaling Kawalsky they broke off and went toward the left rings. SG-1 moved swiftly through the trees, when they hit the clearing there were two Jaffa standing guard.

Teal'c yells out to capture their attention. "Jaffa Kree!" The two Jaffa turn and Teal'c and O'Neill fire. Moving toward the rings the four step into the rings.

"Nice shot T. Okay Carter do your thing." O'Neill says to Carter.

"Yes sir." Carter pushes the device that activates the rings that Martouf gave them. Daniel prepares to shoot anyone after they ring in.

Appearing in a large chamber the group fires on the four Jaffa standing guard. O'Neill goes to the door panel and waits. Carter beside him, he punches the panel opening the door.

Daniel stands beside Teal'c on the other side of the door holding a zat. Focusing on Jack's hand signals he waits. After Teal'c and the Colonel go through the door, he and Carter follow suit. Carefully heading down the hall they keep watch for patrols. Waiting for a group of Jaffa to leave they stand ready for battle if they have to.

Kawalsky led his team through a small creek. Hell he was going to have a chat with O'Neill when they got back. Grogan stumbled on some stones; the kid was good, but he needed some balance. Cutting a hard left he led them to a clearing where several Jaffa were standing guard. "Zat" He mouthed lightly to Andrea, Grogan and Jonas.

Jonas held his zat comfortably in his hand. When the Major whistled they hit each Jaffa with three zat blasts each. "No bodies, No evidence."

"Yeah just one hell of a search party, when are friends at the gate wake up." Andi said stepping into the rings.

"Do it Grogan." Kawalsky decided to give the kid the honor.

When the Major had given him the honor of controlling the rings he was ecstatic. Dr. AJ said he was ready for it, Colonel O'Neill agreed. "Yes sir." Grogan pressed the button on the device activating the device.

Appearing in another chamber on the other side of the new ship the team takes out the Jaffa guarding the inside. Jonas noticed that Anubis must be paranoid to have such a large guard all over the base. He was surprised they didn't encounter Jaffa in the woods. "That was easy." Jonas says to Andrea.

"Too easy." Andrea had an eerie feeling about the place.

"Shut up." Kawalsky orders them. Then waves them to the door, quickly they open the door, seeing an empty hall the follow the path to the bridge. Hearing the foot steps of a Jaffa patrol they hide in a small chamber full of weapons they have never seen before.

"Major, I've never seen these before." Grogan says holding a weapon that looked like a staff cut in half.

"Put it down. And help me guard. Set those extra Charges here." Kawalsky says.

"Sounds good to me." Andrea goes to the far end of the room and attaches a charge to a weapons storage box.

"The Naquidah will heighten the blast. Make sure it's the second charge we have to come this way to get back to the rings." Jonas says setting his charges.

"Let's go folks." Kawalsky orders them. The three follow down the halls in full alert.

Reaching the engine room, Jack and Teal'c take out a Jaffa in the room. Carter and Jackson begin to set charges in open crystal panels. Teal'c and O'Neill stand guard out side. "Enter the code Daniel." Carter says to Daniel who sets the Semtex against the inner panel.

"I got it." Daniel says punching in the four digit code.

"Hurry up you two." O'Neill says to them from the open door.

"Indeed the next patrol is due." Teal'c says to them.

"Done, ready Daniel?" Sam asks joining Jack and Teal'c at the door.

"I'm coming." Daniel says after finishing his last Charge.

Grogan and Kawalsky wait at the right door, while Jonas and Andrea go to the left. Opening the door at the same time they fire on the bridge crew, before they can fire back. Andrea and Kawalsky shut the door behind themselves. "Keep it short, I want to get out of here before it blows."

"Yeah, me either. I like to watch the fireworks I set not be the fireworks." Andrea says from her position on the floor.

"That's funny." Jonas says setting a charge under the chair in the room.

"I don't want to blow up either thank you." Grogan says to them.

"Open the Door." A voice yells on the other side.

"Oh shit!" Kawalsky and Grogan fire on the door lock to secure it. Holding his radio, Kawalsky says to Jack, "Jack, We're locked in. Jaffa patrol at the door."

"Copy that. We're on our way." Jack says looking at his team then changing directions and heading back toward the bridge. "Forget setting charges in the bay."

Sam and Daniel slap the second charges to a panel and set them, and run to catch up with Teal'c and O'Neill.

"All the Charges are set." Sam says to Jack.

"Good." Jack says running up the wide hall of the still unfinished ship.

"Take cover, they've almost got the door busted." Kawalsky says putting on shades.

The rest of the team puts on their shades as well. "Make sure to cover your ears." Andrea says covering her ears.

"Here it comes." Grogan hells but no one hears.

The same type of device that they used to get passed the Jaffa at the gate rolls into the room. Going off, the device only stuns them. Andrea shades worked. Andi fires on several Jaffa. Other Jaffa come through the door. One grabs Grogan and they battle. Andrea fires on more behind them. Kawalsky trips one and begins to struggle with another. Andrea grabs a fallen Jaffa's staff and begins to fight the ones entering.

"Colonel O'Neill better hurry." Jonas says firing his zat.

"Ooooh..." Grogan curses a Jaffa whacked his leg hard with a staff weapon breaking Grogan's leg. Grogan falls to the floor and trips the Jaffa.

"I'm Coming, Grogan." Andrea says breaking the neck of the Jaffa she was fighting with.

Kawalsky fills with relief when he hears distant gun and zat fire. "Here comes the Calvary."

Andrea goes to Grogan and checks his leg while Jonas covers her. "How bad is it?"

"It's okay broken though." Andrea says to Grogan.

Firing his P-90 O'Neill enters the room. "Everyone okay?"

"Grogan's got a broken leg. Everyone else is good." Kawalsky says to Jack joining him at the door.

Teal'c enters the room, and helps Grogan up. Grogan groans. "Thanks Teal'c."

"Teal'c take Grogan and get out of here. Daniel stay with Kawalsky. Let's move." Jack says firing his gun and giving orders.

Running down the hall Sam yells to Jack. "Colonel we should split up, try to confuse them while we get out the charges will go soon.

"Okay Kawalsky go right. Come one T lets get the hell out of here." Jack says firing and leading the team toward the second ring room. Carter leads the way down the hall. When they reach the ring room, she takes out the waiting Jaffa. They ring down she and Jack fire at the Jaffa ready with staff weapons.

"Run for the Gate, we got to hold it until for the others." Jack says taking the rear.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Kawalsky says to them. Running down the hall they fire on the following Jaffa. "Damn, Grogan has the device."

"Don't worry; I can activate the panel in the room" Daniel says taking the lead. Firing on the guard inside Andrea runs to the rings and waits.

Jonas locks the door after they enter the room. Daniel waits for them to enter the rings. When all are in he hits the panel and jumps in ready to fire on waiting guards. They kill the Jaffa on the planets surface and run toward the gate.

"Keep moving, they are right behind us." Andrea says from the flank.

"How many?" Jonas asks running in front of her. Daniel runs side by side with Kawalsky.

"Seven, maybe eight." Andrea answers. Turning to look was a mistake, Andrea get hit by a zat and falls to the group.

Daniel turns to see that she is not behind and runs back. Daniel hits the shield that went up while no one was looking. "Andrea!" He yells from the ground, Jonas and Kawalsky coming back to help.

Andrea turns to see Jaffa coming toward them. "Kawalsky, Jonas get him out of here. They can't get you."

"We won't leave you behind. I can't leave you behind."

"We have to Danny." Kawalsky says.

"We'll come back." Jonas says to her.

"No, go you've got to get off this base. Get Daniel out of here. No one else must be captured do you hear me." Andrea says to them trying to stand. The Jaffa getting closer to her, Andi tries to defend but is still stunned by the zat blast. "Daniel, I love you!" Andrea yells as the Jaffa grab her.

Daniel cries out heart wrenchingly to her. "I love you Andrea."

"We have to go." Kawalsky says to Daniel Grabbing him to go.

Daniel Screams. "Noooo."

"I'm sorry Daniel. Go Jonas run." Kawalsky punches his friend and Carries him towards the Gate.

Jack saw Kawalsky carrying Daniel he, felt a pang of hurt. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine but he isn't going to like me when he wakes." Kawalsky says grimly.

"Where is Andrea?" Major Carter asks looking to see if Andi is following.

"She was hit with a zat. There was nothing to do she go caught on the other side of the shield."

"We must go!" Teal'c says before O'Neill can respond to Jonas' statement. Grogan hangs off his shoulder passed out.

Daniel slams Kawalsky in the back. "Good, stand up and run on your own feet."

Daniel turns to Kawalsky and curses him. "You, Bastard!"

"Carter you better dial the gate. Jonas make sure Daniel goes through." Jack begins firing at the Jaffa coming at them from the left and right.

They run to the gate Carter get to the DHD, and begins to dial. Several staff blast hit different people. All Jack can do is return fire. Just as they get ready to go through the gate he's hit. And he had left Andrea Jackson behind.

**THE END**

****

**Authuor's note.**_ Cliffhanger I know. But I have the Second story started. Reviews will help me improve it. I'll post the first chapter soon. I may stop after a few chapters because I am in fact still writing it. Hope you enjoyed this. I already am trying to improve the next edition._


End file.
